When the New world meet's the Old One
by DjEdge
Summary: Naruto learns about his parents at early age, by an another family member. What if naruto gains ancient powerful technoligy from the human old world'present' that existed before its Apocalys. M for possible mild language and blood. MultiXover ch.6 edited
1. Beginning of Changes

**Couple of n****otes to anyone who reads this FF.**

**1.) I do not own anything of the original ideas that may or may not surface in this fiction.**

**2.) If you find spelling problems, you are allowed to correct such errors through revives.**

**3.) Descriptions are not my greatest skill so if you find it confusing, well im sorry for it… really****, i am. **

**Text specification: for you who have trouble to pinpoint actions or **

"normal speech"

'_personal thoughts"_

"**kyubi speech"**

"_**kyubi thoughts"**_

"_flashback"_

"_flashback ended"_

(Chapter 1.) The beginning of changes

Running. It's the only thing he knows. To run, if it's from a shinobi or a civilian, it's the same thing, he runs. But why should he run? He's as much part of this village as any other person born in the village. Yet he has to run, run and hide from the glares that they give him when he's walking down the street, or when he's ever seen around the village. Hell who wouldn't want to run from people that throw everything you could ever possibly imagine, old fruit, stones, ranging from pebbles to boulders, blades in every shape and size, from small kunai to massive fuma-shuriken.

Well at least he hadn't been stabbed by a blade in close for a few months now. But the attacks had at least tone down a little, no thanks to the Anbu that he was told following him 24/7. It had taken a long talk with the old geezer to make him understand that people were still attacking him behind the geezers back.

_Flashback_

"_Excuse me, I want to talk with the old man Hokage" said a small blond boy standing in front of a desk in a long hallway. The person he was talking to was the Hokage secretary. She looked up and at the sight of him a 5 year kid with blond hair and blue eyes. He had whisker marks on his cheeks that gave him a sort of feral and/or cute appearance. He sported an orange jumpsuit that seemed to have been repaired several times over, she flinched and said "why would the Hokage even __**want**__ to talk with you, besides he's busy all day so you can just __**leave now**__" she said, emphasizing __**want**__ and __**leave now. **__ The boy let his gaze fall to his feet, and said "okay" quietly._

_Just as he was about to leave, the door to the hokage's office opened and a familiar figure stood inside._

"_Naruto, I thought I heard your voice, why don't you come in." the Hokage said. He saw a faint disbelief in the boy that looked to him and then at the secretary. "But aren't you busy all day" Naruto asked with a tone of 'what is going on'. The hokage gave a curios look at him and then his secretary. "did you say I didn't have time for him miss Saya". The secretary flinched at the stern look that she got from him. "I...i did, but I thought that you wanted to have some time for yourself and i…" she started but the Hokage interrupted. "And what gives you the idea that I don't want to spend time to help my villagers if I may ask." The hard tone caused Saya to flinch even more. Then the hokage spoke, "I want your belongings to be out of that desk by tomorrow and your resignation at my desk tonight". _

_She was about to say something but understood that there was no reason for it to get worse. She just look__ed at the blond with cold eyes and saw that he was looking at here, but it was not eyes that look like he enjoyed her being fired, it was like he was going to say… "Im sorry…". She snapped her eyes open at this. When she heard that she knew that it had to be a joke. 'the demon apologising, that has to be some sort of trick, or maybe one of his pranks, yes that has to be …'. But her train of thoughts were cut short when she heard him say word that really struck her. _

"_Ojji-san don't fire the lady, she hasn't done anything. I guess she just didn't know that you were not working, or she really wanted you to have some free time. I know it's a hard work to be a hokage, so she must have it as hard as you have it to keep check on everything. I don't want her to get in trouble because of a misunderstanding". She was, in other words, decked at those words. The demon, defending someone that he barley knows. She looked at the Hokage and she thought that her brain had shut down. He was smiling, smiling for what the boy said, she couldn't believe what was going on until he said. _

"_Okay Naruto I won't fire the lady, but I would want here to be more careful with what she says to other people, no matter who it is. Let's go into my office so we can talk". She couldn't believe it, her job was saved by the village demon. She thought that second thoughts about the kid was not an option but she thought 'I might reconsider but it wont happen in a while at least' as she saw both the Hokage and the de… the blond walk into the office and she got back to work with what she did before, sort out paper and sending equal amounts. _

"_Well what can I do for you Naruto, do you want a free ramen ticket again or is it something else". The Geezer said__. "Ojji-san I want to ask if I could get some help with buying some training-gear and supplies" Naruto said with a undertone of mild blend of desperation and anxiety. "Why is it that you need my help with buying training gear and supplies? Can't you buy those things yourself?" he asked with a worried tone on his voice. "Well every time I want to buy thing people just scream and shout at me to leave the shops. Plus at one time I wanted to buy a few kunias to practice with but instead the either throw stuff at me or tells me to pay three times the amount that others pay. Even so I could barley use the kunias that I bought from the shop" he said pulling out a kunai from his pocket._

_The geezer almost fell out of his seat in anger when he took the kunai. It was rusted almost beyond repair and definitely beyond use. It was chipped in several places and the handle was almost as bad, bent so it was almost an act of hell to even hold it. 'This is not something someone should pay even a penny for, how can they even dare charge three times the amount for something that has been thrown in a garbage bin. It almost acts of treason to even think such a thing'. He looked up at Naruto an said _

"_Naruto tomorrow ill take you to the best smith and armour shop in town and help you buy some real gear for once, how does that sound". He already knew what he would answer. _

"_REALLY, Awesome, I can't wait already. Just wait and se old man, im going to become the next hokage and the you will have to give me your hat and title to me, believe it!" he highly announced "I know you will Naruto but please call me Hokage or Sarutobi, please I may be old but im not that old" Sarutobi said with a mix of a smile and a __sweat-dropped as Naruto left the room with a smile that could only mean one thing. Naruto was happy and that was all he needed to know._

_End of f__lashback_

How, how could things turn out like this. First he was walking down the streets, or if you call sneaking past 21 Chunnin, 6 Jonin, 2 Anbu, plus about 60 plus civilians 'walking', to get to his 'apartment', if you could call it that. I mean who would want to live in a place that was litterly falling apart. The walls were torn in every way possible, the bathroom hadn't been in any working order since his 4th birth day, the kitchen was nothing, not even a microwave or a spoon could be found. Why? Well when people decide that you don't seem to need it, they take everything from you, and what they can't take they wreak like it was at demolition-build going on. So it was no surprise that you never found Naruto home anymore longer then a few minutes or an hour at best.

But today people seemed to be able to find him. It was like he had lost all ability to hide. They found him everywhere he went. For the first time in a long while, he was getting scared. 'How, how can they find me. They were never able to find me before, so how can they no…' his train of thoughts were stopped by a sharp pain in his side. As he looks down he saw a senbon needle in his lower abdomen. Wincing from the pain, he pulled it out to look for who had thrown it. Suddenly he jerked back as a new one came flying by his left side to just barley scrape his chin. He look left to se a chunnin standing there. The chunnin was sporting the normal shinobi attire of Konoha's chunnin, a green vest atop of a black flank jacket, a pair of Anbu style pants, sleeveless armour-plated gloves, heelless boots/sandals and a Konoha hi-ate on his forehead. Holding a set of senbons in one hand and a kunai in his other, his eyes beaming of hatred towards the boy in front of him. The blond almost tripped over by the amount of KI (**killing intent, Sue me if you must**).

"Its time you die you demon-scum" the chunnin said running towards the blond while he threw the needles at him. Naruto barley dodges the three first and got hit by the fourth and fifth that stuck in his upper right arm. The blond understood that he had no chance against this chunnin and started to run.

Hoping that he had enough energy he made a dash for the roofs and his many hideouts he had to hurry even though he had an insane stamina even he could get winded by running from a chunnin. He pulled the senbon needles out of his arm to wait for the wounds to heal while he was running.

He never understood why, but he could heal most damages to his body within minutes, if it wasn't larger then a scratch, so the senbon needle holes healed pretty fast. He put the needles in a pocket to save for later use. He then quickly jump to his side to dodge a pair of kunai that landed were he stood earlier. Not wanting to waste time he began to run in the direction towards the mountain. The shinobi were quick to follow him as he ran. They knew were he was heading and snickered at the trap he was heading into…

Unannounced to any party of the chase a man had been watching the entire ordeal. He was 6'3, had a black cloak that covered him from his shoulder to his ankles on with was the kanji for 'Nomad'. (**I will explain later),** a hood over his head that covered his face and a large sword on his back. Not the type of sword that just anyone could carry but a gigantic double edged zanpakto longer than himself strapped from his left shoulder down to his right side. The blade hade wave formed edges. Along the blade were three holes along the blades centre (Think Kuroi Kumo's sword from FFU), though no one could se it as it was obscured from view by a powerful genjutsu. Next to the sword was a long barrelled rifle. On top of it there was a scope attached. On his sides were what look like small metal orbs with pins through the top. Under his arms hang two holsters for something very peculiar. Two L shaped objects that no one in the 'current world' could understand. The sights he saw as he studied the blond boys escape from death only gave birth to a line of words many wouldn't nor ever heard in this village hear.

"Idiots, morons, assholes, why does everything and everyone that wants to harm that kid have to exist in this village", the shadowy figure said to himself. He saw that the blond got hit by the senbon needles.

'Damn that's got to hurt, but I can't help him yet, I just hope that he will get close enough to 'that' place. At least he's good at running, but I guess it's easy to understand with what he has to go through.' he thought as stared towards the mountain. 'I wish you were still alive, Yondaime-sama' he then blurred out of sight as he disappeared into the shadows. When he did a squad of Anbu landed close to were he stood previously.

"Weird, i thought i felt a chakrasignature here, but there is not a trace of anyone here" the leader said out loud. He had a dogmask over his face, and gravity defying silvery hair. He had the full Anbu armour, that included armour plates for his legs and arms and a reinforced Anbu vest with a black sleeveless tank, and black Anbu pants. As he look around he noticed the chase that was going on further up ahead. 'WHAT! They are still out after him' he mentally cried. "Team, follow, me we got to help Naruto", he ordered, as they disappeared from sight, the stranger emerge again from the shadows with one thought in mind.

'It s_eems like there is at least __**someone**__ that cares'._

Naruto was running along the roofs of the village towards the Hokage Mountain. There he at least had somewhere to hide. But half a mile away from the mountain he suddenly fell. He felt a sharp pain in his leg that now sported a foot long needle through it. He had no possibility to land on his feet but was able to grab onto a rain pipe that ran along the building. Sadly it didn't support the sudden increase in weight and just mildly slowed his decent where he landed with a huge crash. The chasing shinobi saw this from the rooftops and just snickered over the 'demons' that had landed in on of the villages parks, his upcoming demise and there coming promotion.

When the shinobi landed in the park that the blonde had landed in they were met by a most weird scene.

When they thought that the 'demon brat' had died in the landing all they saw was a pool of blood from the wounds that he had received but the boy was nowhere to be found. They knew though that he hadn't made it far and scoured the park. They were hell bent on killing the demon tonight. They had planed everything since they heard that the hokage was going to by the brat ninja gear. The one who heard the conversation, the leader of the group was getting impatient.

"Hurry up and find that demon, if the hokage find out he will try to defend him and well lose our chance" he yelled. He was upset that an almost fatally injured kid could escape a group of chunnin and 2 Jonin. That's when they heard what they were waiting for. "I found Him" that turned to "Time To Die Demo...AAAAHHHHHHHHH…" The shinobi were running towards were the screams came from, only to be greeted by a gruesome scene.

The shinobi that had been screaming was split in two, from his head to groin. Blood sprayed as they were met by the assailant. A tall man in a night black robe that made him almost disappear in the black background of the night. He was holding a gigantic double-edged sword with one hand with the sword against his shoulder. His eyes were obscured by the hood and making it impossible to say who it was. The shinobi stared at the stranger, trying to se who it was. The leader of the mob was the first to break the now dead silence.

"Who are you?" was the question he gave. No answer was given by the robed man. "Answer me now, who are you?" Still no answer. Getting agitated three of the shinobi pulled a couple kunai's out of there holster, and threw it at the stranger. As the kunai's race towards him, the stranger moved slightly, and the kunai was in better words obliterated. The shinobi that saw this couldn't believe that it happened. The stranger had destroyed a bunch of flying kunais without even moving or at such speed that it was impossible to see movement.

Civilians that had started to gather to see the demon kid die, saw the whole thing happen and could not believe that someone was protecting the demon. "Why are you protecting him, he must die cause he is putting the memory of the Yondaime at shame by his very existence" one of the many civilians yelled. "Yeah, he is not worth to be let alive, let alone free to walk on our streets" another shouted.

The man still stood still. Just when the shinobi and civilians were getting ready to charge he spoke and to everyone's surprise he had a sad, yet determined voice as he spoke. "Why, why do you hate him, what has he done to earn such hate from you. I have watch this boy for 2 months now, and everything you have ever done to him has been of no justice to him" the people were about to scream at him but he raised his voice.

"Don't give me the talk about how he has 'killed your loved ones'. How can a boy that was born just as 'he' was defeated. He was born after 'he' was killing your loved ones. The Yondaime sacrificed his life to save this village and said that this boy should be seen as a hero. He's been keeping the beast at bay for 5 long years of torture that you put him through." He said looked around and continued.

"He could if he had been different, have killed everyone of you, but he isn't like that. He has never gone against anyone, even you who cut him, stabbed him, kicked him, poisoned him or just general verbal abuse. He doesn't even have a single friend that he can talk to because of your ungrounded fear for the unknown facts that you refuse to see." He stared at the people then released a large portion of KI then…

"HE IS A FRICKEN JAILOR, NOT THE PRISONER." He screamed out the last part. But somehow it didn't have the effect that it should have.

"Yeah right like i should believe someone that defends the demon, bet your as afraid of him as anyone else, because no one can…" the leader of the mob that had gathered was not able to finish. Why? Well he kind of lost his head at the moment everyone saw the stranger twitch his wrist. Screams were heard from the mob but the strangers voice cause chills to run down everyone's spines.

"He just broke the thirds law of secret. Anyone of Konoha's shinobi are allowed to punish anyone who breaks that rule without a chance of pleading. And the sentence will always be death". He said coldly as he continued. "What people don't know is that i have the right to sentence anyone whom attack this boy". This caused people to twitch and start to scream. "Liar, anyone should be aloud to kill that monster" "Yeah, he should have been killed at birth" then the chunnin and his group yelled.

"You aren't even a Konoha shinobi anyways so you have no right to do anything, i bet it was just a fluke that you did those things" he yelled and attacked together with his group consisting of 2 Jonin, 5 Chunnin and a large group of civilians that sported things like bats and bricks, to knives to swords. What they didn't know was that the man between them and the boy was beyond anything they could possibly even understand.

He just held up his hand and did a one-handed sequence of seals. "Secret technique: Black world of demons" he whispered and everything went black as the environment disappeared together with everyone around… and the only thing that remained was the screams of death and its smell…

As the dog masked Anbu and his squad arrived at the scene they were met by a most gruesome scene.

Bodies littered the ground, some missing body-parts, a group missing there heads, other were cut in half in both directions, some burnt beyond recognition, but almost everyone had large wounds that were at least deep enough to split the person it struck. The environment was littered with weapons, blood, scourge marks and… that's when he saw the boy leaning against a tree. He was griping onto a sword that the dog masked Anbu recognised as a weird Zanpakto. As he walked towards the boy, as he heard his team-mates land on the ground.

"Did the boy… do this?" he asked his taicho. "No, i didn't feel any youki, nor do i believe that he could do this and not have any larger injuries on his body. My guess is that someone defended him against the mob. I guess they didn't back down by account of the bodies." He said reluctant as he walk up to the boy. He heard snores, with indicated that he was sleeping. '_I guess that even you must sleep sometimes, Naruto._' He thought as he picked up the boy and then tried to lift the sword.

But he couldn't. '_This sword can't weight this much, is there a gravity seal on it or what is…_' he thought. Suddenly, Naruto reached out to the handle in his sleep and lifted it without problem. The dog masked ninja was stunned. '_How? I could barley lift it and he just picked it like it was a feather_'. He was not the only one stunned. "how can a mere boy lift something as large as that, whiles asleep, its just not normal" the teammate with the eagle mask almost yelled. But the last teammate was in other thoughts. '_that is like nothing I've ever seen. He will help me prove my limits_. _One day Naruto, you will become a steppingstone towards measuring my limits_' the weasel masked Anbu thought. (**guess who it is and win a cookie, I'm not paying thou**)

The hokage had not taken a liking in the turn of events that had happened the night before. Just before he was about to go home, a dog masked Anbu Nin had shunshined into his office with Naruto in his arms, who was holding a gigantic and beautiful sword in his arms. His eyes bulged at what he saw as he recognised the sword that Naruto was holding, but filed it form later. "Kakashi, what has happened".

The Hokage was sure of what was to come as he knew how people were treating Naruto, thou he couldn't help him more than with small thing as the council always cause a bunch of problems as fast as they heard of him helping Naruto. One rumour was that was that you would be promoted if you killed the boy, by order of the council or more precise, danzo, the old warmonger. This was an unconfirmed rumour but it didn't help his situation as people believed in what they wanted to hear and nothing else. He wanted to arrest the entire council for treason but he had no evidence of such a act and could only try to help Naruto as much as he could.

"We found him in one of the parks. It would seem like someone had organised an attack on him and several Jonin, chunnin and civilians are now dead because of this." When the hokage heard this his eyes shot open in surprise. "What, how could something like that happen?" he asked. "well it would seem like someone stood on Naruto's side, because i sensed no youki, and not even some chakra, plus Naruto didn't have much bigger wounds then senbon needles on his body. Though not on any life threatening areas." He reported with a tone of surprise that still was pretty monotone.

"I see at least someone has seen past the views of hatred against hi…" the hokage wasn't able to finish as a council member broke through the door. "Hokage, now there is no excuse. He slaughtered over 60 people without reason tonight. I demand that he is to be executed here and now!" the council member practically screamed. Behind him stood Danzo in the doorway with a smirk on his face that he never had except when things were going his way.

"Sarutobi-sama, you can no longer justify what this demon ahs done. All of the councilmember's have decided that he is to be eliminated on the spot, here and now" he said with a mocking yet sturdy tone.

"The council has no authority to order an execution without my agreement and i decline such an action. You have only watch one side of the stage and only heard what you liked to hear. The boy was attacked first, after witch he tried to escape from the very same mob that you claim he attacked." He said with a very hateful tone ton danzo.

"Tell me danzo, your a strategist in war, how does someone attack someone to kill, when your trying your best to just escape from people that are trying to kill you for no reason" Sarutobi said in a weakly mocking tone. He didn't want him to find a reason to try and have him removed from his office. "Easy, you lay traps as you go, with bombs and lethal traps you kill them as you run" danzo said triumphant.

"What if i tell you that he barley could buy a decent kunai and never stole anything from anyone, how would he be able to acquire explosive notes or any gear to make traps at all." Sarutobi countered

"If im correct, you were the one whom made it impossible for him to even own any gear at all". Now danzo was starting to fall back on the defensive.

"Whatever, but if he does anything, and i mean anything that breaks any law, no matter how small, he will be executed". He said as he left with the rest of the council and closed the door.

When he left Naruto winched in Kakashi's arms an quietly whispered. "hmmm… please…nii-san don't go…". Both men heard this and there only thoughts were '_Brother… is he talking about the guy that helped him? But why would he call him brother?_' was the question running through in both men's heads that moment.

**Cliff-hanger****. Who is it Naruto is calling brother? Is it the same man that saved him? Why did he save him? Was there a purpose behind it? Find out later in the next chapter.**

**Quotes from the**** writer.**

**Hi this is my first fan fiction, and my first step into the world of fan fiction. Im going to say that im sorry for the lack of detail in some parts of the FF, it's my first time and it isn't easy. And im going to spill that i will use alot of inspiration come from all sorts of corners, so don't get mad at me for the crossovers into many different regions of genre and ideas. **

**Im going to base it on Naruto but add a few things from different things like game ideas, concepts, weapons, suits, names, and other stuff. So if you think im leeching of good stories, then think again. I will try to make it all work plus i will never, EVER, use anything that i haven't made and say that i did. I will always add in the quotes were i got borrowed ideas, and also techniques from other writers. I don't want to be seen as a leech. I respect everything that others have made with there blood, sweat, and tears (well at least sweat and tears, hopefully). **

"**Respect isn't earned through words, but through action. Your actions determine who you are, and how people see you, good or bad" quote writer unknown**

"**Fate isn't decided at birth, destiny isn't carved in stone, but we are whom we make ourselves"**

**FF user story quote, unknown story. Not Mine by a longshot**


	2. Meeting with the past

**Couple of n****otes to anyone who reads this FF.**

**1.) I do not own anything of the original ideas that may or may not surface in this fiction.**

**2.) If you find spelling problems, you are allowed to correct such errors through revives.**

**3.) Descriptions are not my greatest skill so if you find it confusing, well im sorry for it… really, i am. **

Hello again, here comes the second chapter in the FF, I hope that the last chapter wasn't as bad as I feared, but good enough to make you want to continue.

**Text specification: for you who have trouble to pinpoint actions**

"normal speech"

'_personal thoughts"_

"**kyubi speech"**

"_**kyubi thoughts"**_

"_flashback"_

"_flashback ended_

Chapter 2: Meeting with the past

As Naruto awoke, he was in hospital. He rose out to look around and saw the Hokage and a Dogmasked Anbu agent standing by him. "Good your awake, Naruto. How are you feeling." the Hokage asked.

"Well except the headache and sore body I guess fine, how long have I been asleep?" he answered. The hokage told him that he just had stayed over night and was to be released later today. "Naruto do you remember what happened to you?" the Hokage asked him carefully. "Well Its kind like this…" he started.

"_flashback__"_

_Naruto was lying on the ground. At least he thought that he lay on the ground. As his senses came back he felt he was leaning against something. As he opened his eyes he saw a face. On pure reaction he jumped away to run away, but as he came to his feet he fell to the ground. His legs could just not move anymore. As he looked back at the man he started to crawl with his hands to get away, __pleading with a sore voice. "please, please don't hurt me". As the man stood up, he started to walk toward him. As the man did this Naruto thought that he would die this day. He wasn't ready, he wasn't ready to die yet. He still hadn't have a friend. He hadn't become the Hokage yet, so why must things become like this. Those were the thoughts that he had as he closed his eyes, preparing for the pain. But when the footsteps stopped, he heard a voice._

"_Why would I hurt you, you haven't done anything wrong, right" the stranger asked with a sincere voice that Naruto had never heard. Well once and that time it was a trap. He was cautious as he said "No, but everyone is saying I killed the loved ones, but I have never killed anyone at all" he said with a tear running down his chin. "They are wrong" The stranger said as he took of the hood and Naruto looked at his green eyes with his blue eyes whirlpool-like eyes. His face was that of a elder teenager maybe in his mid twenties. He had a scare on his left cheek that went from his ear almost to nose, his hair was long not very long but still long for a guy, with a ponytail down to his shoulders that waved behind his head down his neck. He had a face that seemed to be concerned about what the told him. "But, I must have done…" he was interrupted as the stranger had put a hand on his shoulder without him noticing. "How?" he asked with fear. _

"_Lets looked at it like this, if and if I wanted you dead you would have died in the hands of that mob over there" he pointed to his left and Naruto looked were he was pointing and almost had to barf by the sheer massacre that he was looking at. Bodies lying in parts away from each other and heads missing, and just ad that there was blood all over the park._

"_These fools just didn't quit, even when I warned them that any attempt against you would only spell death" he said in a monotone voice that seemed voided of feelings._

"_Why did you protect me and why can't you not feel sad for all these people, they didn't have to die just because…" Naruto said but suddenly he heard something that he hadn't heard in his life "I just couldn't allow them to hurt my family" The stranger said looking down in the ground. Naruto was stunned by what he heard. "Family, I've never had a family, im an orphan. No one ever wanted me so I don't understand" he said with confusion spinning in his head. "And you don't look like a part of my family, we don't even look alike" he said lastly as he slapped the strangers hand of his shoulder and started to back away. He had decided that this had to be some sort of trap and was not getting caught. "Well, you might not believe it but I was actually adopted into your family by your mother, at least that was planed, but things got the better of us all" he said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. _

_Naruto saw this and was struck by something. What the stranger was doing he always did when he was feeling nervous, and he knew that no one ever did that, other than himself. "Why are you scratching your back head for" he ask with a certain amount of both fear and rising interest. "Well the guy that wanted to adopt me always did the same thing and I kind of stuck with it. Why do you ask, because you said yourself that you didn't have a family" he said with one eye closed and his tongue out. Of course this was to make Naruto mad but not in the way that the villagers did. _

"_Hey, I do have a family, and if I don't have one I will make the greatest __family in the world. Then you will get for that." He yelled. What happened after that was not something you would expect. The stranger fell to the ground holding his sides laughing, but not the 'yeah right' but… _

"_Oh you should have seen your face when you said that, I wish I had a camera to take a picture of it" he said as he composed himself and stood up. Now his face had a serious look in it as he look at the blond and he thought that he had changed completely. What happened next was beyond comprehension. One second the stranger had pulled his hands towards his sword. At this the blond started to fear that he had been tricked, but as he began to move he saw a spray of blood coming from behind. _

"_It would appear that, some people just never learn" he said in a serious manner as he looked at the stealthy assailants. They had tried to attack the blond as was talking with the, to the villagers, total stranger. Of course they thought of this as a chance to kill the blond, but now it proved that it wouldn't happen._

_As he dispatched yet another assailant, the stranger heard a weird noise behind him. As he looked he saw that the blond was being pinned down by yet another shinobi that now was trying to cut him in two. His eyes shot open at this and what happened later only the fastest shinobi in the world would see._

_Naruto had been cornered, there was no better word. He was going to die, he knew that much as he saw the sword fly towards him as he closed his eyes. As the blond raised his arms to block the strike, he knew that it wouldn't help, but it was just a pure survival reflex to guard against a strike no matter if it was a punch or a blade. He just waited for the blade to hit as he pondered how life would be in the afterlife. Time seemed to go on forever as he waited for the strike, and he waited, and waited, and waited…_

_But the strike never came. That's when he felt something fluid hit his cheek. As he opened his eyes he was struck by what he saw in front of him._

_There stood the stranger with a blade through his right chest side with the blade sticking out of his back, covered I blood, and blood leaking out of the wound and staining his cloths and the black robe, colouring it dark-red. He was coughing blood as he fell to his knees looking at the dead shinobi, head missing and the large blade lying on the ground next to him. "Kid, are you… Cough chough…okay?" he asked as he pulled out the blade and threw it to the side and picked up his own sword and slowly crawled to a tree to lean against it with the sword lying next to him. Naruto nodded carefully but was really concerned about the man. "Are you going to be okay, should I call for a medic or someone to help you to the…" he almost shouted as he started to panic, put the stranger somehow wasn't affected by his appending death._

"_Naruto… Chough…come here" he said calmly and motioned the boy to get closer. Naruto went up to him carefully. "Kid, I don't have… Choughs…much time left, so im going to tell you something, and also Choughs…give you a few things Choughs…" he said as he pulled a scroll out of his robe "this is a sealing-scroll that contains scrolls of jutsus, genjutsu, nin jutsus, kenjutsus, kinjutsus, fuins,…Choughs…, two more of my favourite swords, and a abundant of information and knowledge that I want to… Choughs… pass to you, it opens by unsealing with your blood on the seal, with makes you the only one that can open it… Choughs…" he said with a most serious look. He saw the look on the boys face before continuing. "I also want you to carry my sword, it has decided that its time to be passed to a new master". He said and lifted the sword and held it in front of the blond. "Take the sword, if it recognises you as its master it will be easier to carry than if it doesn't". _

_Naruto reluctantly, or more precisely, careful not to cut himself with the gigantic sword that was in front of him, held out his hand and grasped the handle. Just as he did that the sword glowed with a faint blue glow then green, then red, yellow, brown, grey, and lastly black and white. The stranger whistled. "I've never seen the sword react like that, but I guess there's always a first time" he said lowly. Then the sword started to shift to a shorter version of the gigantic on but still big in normal measures. "it does that so that you can carry it at all, you can… Choughs…change the size and shape as you wish but only… Choughs…when you master the … Choughs…sword. The other two will now recognise you as there user and will help be of great help to you… Choughs worse then ever…" he was getting weaker by the second. He had to tell him no or never._

"_Naruto listen carefully. I will grant you something that was yours from before you even was born. It's a doujutsu that could put any doujutsu to shame, the 'Demon Eye" Naruto flinched at the name but the stranger calmed him by saying "Don't worry, it has nothing with the demons to do…" 'not fully but still' he thought"…but its function surpasses its name. Everything is written in those scrolls that are sealed in the sealing scroll. Read the one that reads __**Bloodline**__." He said coughing and put two fingers against Naruto's forehead while mumbling something in a weird language that Naruto didn't understand and a weird feeling went through his head and body. "There, that should be everything concerning that" he said. His vision was slipping but he still had something to say to the boy as he put down the hand. _

"_Naruto, I want you to do me one thing. When you meet with the Hokage, tell him that he must tell you who your parents are__ and why you are chased throughout the village" at this Naruto's eyes widen at the possibility to actually learn why he was hated. "If he pulls the 'S-class secret' bull, then show him the sword. He will ask you were you got it and you will tell him you inherited the sword and the scrolls. If he try's to take anything from you swipe tell him that they will explode if they are touched by someone else than you and not returned within 2 days." He laughed at this then turned serious again. _

"_Besides, no one can read anything that is on them other then you. Don't tell anyone about any of the scrolls, or there content, no matter who it is, no matter whom they are or what they say, especially the Hokage, he will ask to copy the scroll contents for his personal library and then maybe someone will steal it to learn the secrets of it. I don't want that to happen. They belong to you and only you, everything that they contain. Good the bloodline of yours doesn't allow the sharingan to copy any of your techniques" he said almost laughing but stopped as he winched. "I wish your father saw how you've grown, he would be proud of you, though i guess he would be mad at the village and level it with the ground."_

_Naruto now had tears in his eyes. He then realised something. "Mister you haven't told me your name."_

_The stranger strangle chuckled as his life started to slip out of his life and said "True…Choughs…well Naruto… my name… is Kaze Uzumaki… your… adoptive… big brother" this caused Naruto's eyes to widen in shock of the revelation"…and legal guardian…im sorry I never was…there for you…" he said as tears started to roll down both Naruto's and his cheeks"…brother…"Naruto started but was interrupted_

"… _don't cry… you should only cry… when __you're happy… Naruto…live you life by protecting… those you… deem precious and worthy your heart… but even those that you want to…protect…ill always…watch over you… little… brother…" as he said his last word his body started to turn to dust, and somehow a breeze had found its way down between the houses and blew the dust into the wind. The blond could only cry as his only family disappeared as quickly as he had appeared._

_He lifted the sword and looked at it with tears. "I will brother, I will protect everyone, no matter who it is, if I find that im able to save him a will save them and protect them. I will never let anyone down. I will never go back on my word. That is now my Nindo" he said as he pick up the scroll and prepared to go but he fell against the tree and fell asleep with the sword in his hand between his legs and against his shoulder. He had collapsed by the sheer strain to his body when he was running, if you also add that he hadn't eaten for about 2 days. The last sight he saw was a field of bodies lying and an dog masked Anbu agent walking up to him._

"_End of Flashback"_

"Wow, that's some story" the hokage said when he had heard the hole story. It had taken a good three hours to tell the whole one, even if Naruto altered it a bit leaving out the doujutsu, what the scrolls contained. He wanted to honour his last requests, and kept quiet about them. He then asked the hokage, cause now was possible the best time to do it.

"Hokage-sama…" he said. Both the adults looked at him now. Why? Well since when did the most hyperactive knucklehead surprising prankster ever start to show respect. The Dog-masked Anbu made seal for the silencing jutsus that made it impossible to listen on the conversation, because he had a feeling that it was necessary, and he was proved right within a minute

"I would like to know about my parents and also know about why I am hated by my village. Something that could make a whole village turn against me must be something that is of importance, and please don't give me the S-class secrecy, cause it surely is connected to the peoples hate and me." He said with a sturdy determination that proved he was serious about this. This made the Hokage sight and look at the blond.

"Naruto, what im going to tell you is going and must stay between us three" he said with his most serious tone and asked. "Do you know what happened 5 years ago, on the 10 of October?" "Well I know that its my birthday that day" he answered. "Anything else" he got as an answer. "Well I heard some chunnin cheer about something that sounded like the defeat of a demon" he said not understanding what the thing was about. "Well Naruto that is true, the same day that you were born, the Kyubi no Yoko was defeated by the fourth Hokage, the Yondaime, Arashi Kazama that used a sealing-technique, sacrificing his life to send the 9-tailed demonfox with him to the Shinigami's (deathgod's) stomach." Now Naruto was listening interested with his feet crossed on his bed with his hands on his ankles. "But the true story isn't like this. Let me tell you the true way the Yondaime defeated the Kyubi. You see he…

"_Flashback"_

_It had been a terrible battle. The Kyubi had been killing Konoha's forces like they were noting but insects. Even the greatest soldiers had died that day. Many were still trying but to no avail. "RETREAT, RETREAT!!!" one shinobi captain screamed "Where is the Yondaime" he said before he was crushed by the pawn of the Kyubi. The situation looked like there was no tomorrow, but in Konohakure (Village of the Hidden Leaves), one special shinobi was getting ready for the battle that was to come, and he knew that he wouldn't survive the encounter, but he also knew that he would win. Through his sacrifice Konoha would be saved. But there was __**one **__problem…_

_He had forgotten his alarm clock and overslept…_

"_Shit… I was supposed to only sleep on hour, but instead I slept 4 fricken hours. I just hope that Konoha's forces haven been destroyed because of this. Plus Kushina said that she would give birth to Naruto in about 1 to 2 hours. I hope she can forgive me. I just hope she doesn't gain that ungodly strength every woman get when they get angry. I swear I still can't feel my ribs after she hit me in it that time. How would I know she was afraid of a mouse, I thought that __kunoichi_ _were trained not to fear anything. Ill never laugh at her about such a thing again" he said to himself as he landed in front of the window of the hospital and walk in. _

_At the counter the girl behind saw him and bowed "Yondaime-sama, im so sorry for your sake" she said._

_Arashi looked at her weirdly, and then it struck him. He grabbed her and started to shake her yelling. "What are you talking about, are they okay, were are they" he demanded. "The child is okay but…" she strayed with her sight "…Your wife didn't make it… im sorry, i real…" she wasn't able to finish as Arashi ran towards were he knew here wife was. Somehow he just knew. As he ran down the corridor he turned and saw the third hokage Sarutobi standing there with his son Sarutobi Asuma._

"_Is she…?" he said. The third looked down, stepped aside and opened one of the double doors that he had been standing in front of. He saw her as he entered and the door closed, lying there on a table with white flowers that Arashi figured the old man had brought. As tears started to roll down his cheeks he heard a cry in the room and look around. There in a crib lay a single child, a boy with blue eyes. As Arashi picked him up, a man entered the room through the far side wall and created a silencing barrier. It took Arashi a second to recognise the person that then spoke._

"_It would seem like life has turned into a snag. I guess life never wants us to become happy, neither you nor me. I wish i could have help her but not without exposing myself." He said plainly but still with sorrow._

"_If you must know she praised you for the wonderful child that she was able to carry. She also wanted you to know that she wanted her husband to know that she is waiting for you on the other side and that your child should be named like you arranged" he said as he disappeared just like he had appeared. Arashi didn't need to know the last part. He always knew she would wait for him. He walked towards the door with his child in his arms_

"_Naruto Uzumaki Kazama__, you shall from this day on be seen as a true hero of the hidden village of the leaves, i will sacrifice my on life so that the demon can be sealed within you. After that you will have the power to protect the entire village the day you become hokage". He said and smiled as the boy, simply smiled at him, if it was for the words he said or if it was just a fluke, no one knows._

_The elder Sarutobi had seen everything thru the circular window that was on both the double-doors to the room. He hadn't been able to see the stranger but heard his voice. Problem was it wasn't a language he understood. A tear fell as he heard what Arashi was going to do. "I will help your son Arashi, and make sure he has a good life. I will make sure the villagers see a hero when they see him" he said quietly _

"_End of flashback"_

Naruto was stunned beyond words. His parents were none other than Arashi Kazama, Yondaime of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki of whirlpool, the greatest sword-user in the shinobi world. He was equally stunned at what his father had done. The Hokage sat on his chair and smoke his pipe slowly as he prepared for the worst. But what came was unexpected. "My… my father was the Yondaime and my mother was the greatest sword-wielder in shinobi history." He asked, calm and collected like he had known this before they told him.

"Correct, and i must inform you that Hatake Kakashi here" he motioned towards the Anbu who took of his dog mask and showed them… another mask that tightly covered half his face from his temples on his nose down his neck. He had his hi-ate (Forehead protector) tilted on his head, covering his left eye from sight. "…was trained by your father and also one of my people that found you in the park and brought you to the hospital" the Hokage finished. Naruto nodded and looked at kakashi and bowed. "thank you, for your help, Kakashi-san" he said as he raised his head. The Anbu just waved his hand in front of his face and smiled, which was hard to see because of the facemask. "Ma, Ma, don't have to be so official to me. I was a great friend of your father, so there is no need for the honorifics" he said sheepishly.

"Okay, but just answer me right or wrong. The Kyubi is sealed in me, and im, what capable of using his powers like my own, but because he is sealed in me people just see the demon because he killed peoples loved one's, correct?" he asked and got a nod from both people. "Then I guess that I just have to prove them wrong, don't I. Even if they try to kill me I will never attack someone without reason, and never out of revenge. If I do that I would not be better that the fox or the villagers" he said a bit proud of himself. The Hokage just chuckled and Kakashi just eye-smiled.

'You really are your father's son' he thought chuckling to himself.

"Now that this is over, i would like to ask you Naruto, how would you like to get some training with kakashi here, that is when you have time" the Hokage said and like on queue Naruto was out of the bed and already running around screaming "Alright, im going to get some real training from now on" "I will become the greatest ninja that has ever walked on this earth, and also the greatest father of my family and clan" he said

This caused both men to chuckle. "Oh really and how come so" the Hokage said as he eyed the blond with amusement.

"What do you think, training, training and more training. There has never been and never will be an easy way to become a Hokage. There are no shortcuts in life, only crossroads, and now was the first that i was allowed to decide the path" This made both men look down a bit as they understand what he meant.

"I will never look back, i will never doubt, i will fight for what i believe is right. I will figth to protect those i see as precious, even if that would mean to sacrifice my life. But if i died i would break my promise to protect everyone's happiness, and that's why i will never die, cause i never go back on my promise. That is my nindo, My way of the True Ninja" he spoke, and both of the men were captivated by his speech.

'Damn that was like Sensei just return from the dead. Naruto you truly never will fail anyone with that fire"

Kakashi thought as he saw his sensei's son, beaming of determination and 'will of the fire'.

'Arashi, your son truly is worthy the Hokage seat already, with that kind of determination. It would seem like the year's of hell just made him stronger, and this recent scenario turned him from the powdery coal to the most indestructible diamond" the Hokage could do nothing else than smile at the boys antics as he tried to hang from Kakashis clothes when he seemed to remember something.

"Eh, Hokage-sama, where's the sword and the scroll that was next to me when they found me" Naruto asked, fairly frightened/amused. "In my office, why do you…" An explosion shook the entire hospital.

"That's why…" He said sheepishly as he scratched his back head.

"What" as both men was staring at him in shock "I wasn't the one that put the protective seal on it and i damn right not the idiot that touched the scroll" he said as all three left.

"Well, you see the scroll belongs to me and if someone tries to even touch it after a certain amount of time, it will explode. Thou somehow the scroll will be intact but everything around it will be either destroyed or killed" Naruto said as they raced towards the Hokage-tower or what was left of it. "Damn he didn't say that the explosion would be this big" he said as he scoured the remains of what was once the Hokage's office.

"I seem to have found the reason to the blast" kakashi said as he pushed the remains of the desk to the side.

"It's the same man from the council that came in that day" kakashi said as he recognised the remains of the person. The Hokage nodded at the confirmation "Yes and i guess that either he was after what was in the scroll for himself or danzo". Naruto looked confused "Who is Danzo?" he asked. "Danzo is an old warhawk that wanted to turn you into a living weapon because of you 'burden', plus he was trying, and is still trying to become the Hokage. The thing is he controls just about every councilmember except the Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Akamichi, Inochi and the Uchiha"

"Let me guess. The Uchiha, they have the sharingan or what i would call the jutsu thief eye, because it copy's the jutsus that it sees. The Hyuga have the Byakugan that sees 360 and at long-range that together with the gentle fist is one of Konoha's greatest taijutsus. The Nara are geniuses in there on class when it comes to IQ, together with the shadow-manipulation, are very capable strategist. The Akamichi are capable to change there size to fight and also have invented a personal soldier-pill. The Inochi are mind specialist that can take over other people's minds and body. The Inuzuka are dog people that use dogs to fight, so they can act as a double man team because of there teamwork. And lastly the Aburame are bug-users so they specialise in recognisance and stealth, because they lack the chakra and speed to fight high-class Nin's."

"Also to note is that the group Ino-shika-cho group is one of Konoha's most powerful group. Even if the Uchiha and Hyuga are powerful solo but deadly in teams, they seem to lack all concept of teambuilding, believing that there eyes are perfect, but they contain more flaws then any other doujutsu. That sort of sums that about those clans and i only like 5 of them" Naruto said as if he had read a shorted version of **Konoha's clans** and the BINGO book's. Both men were stunned beyond belief as they heard this.

"Naruto, were have you learned all this" the Hokage asked as he studied him carefully. "Well, you remember when i told you that Kaze touched my forehead while chanting 'he had changed the fact so it would seem like he only transferred chakra into him to help him form chakra-exhaustion ', seems to have had the effect of transferring a part of his knowledge to me. How this is possible i don't know but i feel fine no matter what."

"How are we going to explain this, either they will try to blame me for this, as they seem willing to kill me for nothing." He said in a plain voice.

"I can bet my lifesavings of my parents that danzo got whiff of the scroll, wanted it for himself and sent someone to get it so that if i would try to prevent it they would claim that i attacked first and killed him, because he would probably be ordered commit suicide, so it would look like an attack, allowing them to execute me, plus i bet they are definitely going to say that it was a possible assassination attempt against your life, and that the councilmember sacrificed his life to protect you." He said as he continued

"I can also bet that anything anyone says, even Kakashi's word's here will be twisted so it fits their motives, by saying you were under the influence of the 'Demon child'. So any way you look at it seems like they can cover this in any way they want"

What stunned both men yet again wasn't that the boy had covered just about every side of the story, it was that **he**, the hyperactive knucklehead ninja to idiot, had described a situation like a genius strategists. The first to break the haze was Kakashi "Naruto, have you ever done an IQ test before" he ask. Naruto looked at him weirdly "What, no why?" Kakashi did an upside-down U with his visual eye "Well I get a feeling that you gained something more than just knowledge, I think that you gained his collected IQ, cause that was not something that just anyone could predict." The Hokage had collected himself now " I must agree with Kakashi, would you like to do a IQ test, Naruto" he asked with something like sounded like pride and anticipation in his voice. "Yeah i guess but we have to deal whit the council right now and i predict that you will hear them in 3...2…1…Encore." How much he hated to be right.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!!!!!" the scream could be heard all around the village.

In one end a certain white-hair man was peeping on ladies on the hot spring. He had seen the explosion on the hokage tower as he was heading towards the village. As he stopped at the gate, the guard had said that the hokage hadn't been in his office at the time, so he had calmed down and continued his 'research' that he called it. As he heard the scream he turned his head towards the tower but lost his balance and fell into the hot-spring, were there still was kunoichi getting out with bathing towels on. When he finally looked up he saw every man's fear, and i must say that i feel sorry for him.

Why?

Well, if you want to know, just about every kunoichi and woman gains burning eyes that can scare anyone out of his pant's and godlike power that could rival even the Hokage when they find a pervert, and especially one that had been peeping on them. It's a sad thing that he also was the author of the Icha Icha paradise series, that women burn, and men droll over to get one, well almost everyone

I feel sorry for anyone that has to be stomped into the ground by 10 beautiful women, whom later beat him to a pulp, over and over again, then to be sent to the hospital with almost every bone broken and mumbling something about 'worst day in my life' with a broken jaw.

**Cliff-hanger****. Who was the person that was screaming? How will things turn out? Will Naruto survive the council's crusade against him? Read about it in the next chapter.**

**Quotes from the writer.**

**Hi this is the author speaking. Im finally done with the second chapter. Please R&R. I need input about this series' as im still early in creating it, so ideas are still wanted.**

**5 733 Words collected**


	3. the choices we make in life

**Couple of notes to anyone who reads this FF.**

**1.) I do not own anything of the original ideas that may or may not surface in this fiction. If you don't like it, its not my problem because I don't claim anything as my own**

**2.) If you find spelling problems, you are allowed to correct such errors through revives.**

**3.) Descriptions are not my greatest skill so if you find it confusing, well im sorry for it… really, i am. **

**4.) What I have planed, and planning is up to me, but ideas will be heard and read if you post them.**

**Please R&R**

Hello again, here comes the third chapter in the FF, I hope that its good enough to make you want to continue.

**Text specification: for you who have trouble to pinpoint actions**

"normal speech"

'_personal thoughts"_

"**kyubi speech"**

"_**kyubi thoughts"**_

"_flashback"_

"_flashback ended_

Chapter 3: the choices we make in life.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!" was heard in the no damaged hallway outside the now demolished office. The people that came thru the door, or what remained of both the wall, were noticed the Hokage, and shouted things like "Are you okay" and "Are you injured Hokage-sama".

But when they saw that Naruto was standing behind the Hokage their faces shifted from concern to pure anger and hate. "You, it was you." One of the groups said as he pointed his finger at him. "You tried to kill the Hokage, you murderer." A second person spat out.

"Haven't you done enough, that you must take away everything from us you de…" he wasn't able to finish that sentence as a strong KI came crashing on everyone in the room (Or hole in the building, your choice). "I will not tolerate such actions, nor will I allow you to blame someone whom has been in hospital up to 10 minutes ago. I was by his side in the hospital when the explosion occurred, so no one shall blame him for this" he said with venom in every word he spoke. "Otherwise two Jonin that specializes in interrogation will have a new group of people to test their abilities on." As he said this most people started to back of for 2 reasons.

1. was that he was talking about Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko. Both famous for their abilities to completely break a person with or without touching said person. 2. The Hokage was giving of an aura that just smelled "**You don't want to piss me of right now" **that would make the Kyubi proud. Naruto knew that as he had meet the Kyubi in person while he was sleeping

"_Flashback 1 hour after falling asleep"_

'_This place, I sort of recognize it' the blond thought to him self. It was a long corridor that looked like a sewer, but the walls looked like some sort of metal-plating that was welded together, and pipes snaked throughout the entire corridor and disappeared thru the walls and around corners. The only sound was water dripping on the flooded floor that reached up to his ankles. He looked down the corridor and started to walk, trying to find out were he was._

_It must have gone hours, maybe even days. That was at least the feeling he had been getting for the past hour as he continued to walk down the corridor, turning right, left, third left, 2 rights, and so on. Somehow he knew were he was supposed to go throughout the maze of corridors, but he didn't know were he was heading. Finally, when he turns around a corner and saw light at the end. 'finally' he thought, and ran towards the light, closed his eyes, jumped and disappeared in the light, just as he heard a voice._

"_**So, you finally decided to pay a visit, I was starting to believe that I would die from boredom" **__the voice said as Naruto landed on his feet, eyes closed. As he opened them he saw that he still was in the sewer like environment, but this was different from the corridor._

_It was a gigantic room that had the same plain walls and piping like the corridors, that ran throughout the complex. But what wander it from the rest, was the gigantic gate that filled the wall on the other side of the room._

_It was a black, gigantic two door gate that seemed to be locked by a thin sheet of paper with the kanji for seal on it. Naruto was fascinated over the well made, yet roughly built gate. The gate had small foxes formed around the gates outer range, and the bars were twisted metal that seemed to have been, made with haste. As he studied the gate the voice made an appearance yet again._

"_**I know you like craftsmanship, but would you stop for a minute so I can talk to you"**_

_the voice asked like it was not getting the attention it wanted. As Naruto looked for the source a gigantic orange/red fox appeared behind the gate. It had gigantic paws, pointy fox ears, large __fangs and…_

_What caught the blond's eyes were the eyes. Blood red, slit eyes that stared at him. He stared at the gigantic animal behind the gate, awestruck by what he was looking at. But his haze was broken as the creature spoke again._

"_**What, I got something in my face. Has the acne returned again, OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME IT HAS**__**" **__It screamed and suddenly a huge mirror popped up out of nowhere. __**"Hey you tricked me, they haven't returned at all"**__ she was radiating a killing KI but started to laugh as Naruto almost pissed his pants.__** T**__his caused blond to facefault. As he got up he replied "I didn't say anything. You just assumed all that yourself. Besides why do you care for your looks? I don't believe that anyone can see you anyway". He was getting annoyed that the creature had tried to blame him for nothing. __**"Well mister, even if im a demon, I still have to take care of my looks. Besides who would want to talk to a girl with a face full of dots. And I want to look my best if I ever meet someone" **__this caused the blond to sweat drop. But then something clicked in his head._

_He __had heard something that sounded like 'demon' come from the creature. What if…_

"_Excuse me, did you say demon" he asked carefully._

"_**Yes, I did actually" **__the demon answered playfully. "Would that mean that you're Kyubi?" he asked as he backed away from the cage but he facefaulted at the Kyubi's answer_

"_**Yep, that's me" **__Kyubi answered even more playfully._

'_Okay…this is weird, was the Kyubi really like this, or has it gone mad whiles trapped here for all these years" he thought._

"_**HEY, I am NOT mad." **__Kyubi yelled at him startling him. __**"I hear what you're thinking, so don't try to say bad thing about me behind my back. This is why I hate men. Always thinks things before they know all the facts." **__Kyubi muttered, while leaving the blond in shock of what it had said. _

"_WHAT, you're a girl." He screeched, causing the Kyubi to lay her ears back and look at him dumbly __**"Eh duh, I told you earlier. If you would use those ears and brain of yours, you would have heard me saying that earlier" **__she retorted, slight annoyance in her speech. __**"And by the look on your face, your thinking that im lying to you, but guess what" **__she said as the Kyubi started to shrink, until she was about as high as Naruto was, though hidden in the shadows __**"That's were you're wrong, kit" **__she said as she entered the light and the blond was awestruck yet again as his jaw fell to the floor, and he had a reason to do so._

_In front__ of him was the cutest girl he had seen. She was about his age, maybe a year older, with long reddish hair that reached down to her hips, with a few bangs hanging down on her beautiful face. She was wearing a red white kimono with red flowers over it, and a red belt around her stomach. But what caught most attention was the long, fluffy red tail that was waggling behind her, the red pointy fox-ears, and the bright red eyes. As Naruto watched the girl that was in front of him he heard her speak again. _

"_**Are you going to stare at me all day or what, or are you thinking of something perverted already." **__she said teasingly with a foxy grin. This caused Naruto to blush. "No but… I was just amazed about how cute you were" he said as he turned his eyes away from her. But he saw in the corner of his eyes that she was smiling __**"Thanks, you're the first on who said that and really meant it"**__ at this he turned at her. But he looked at her as he saw her, and what he saw and heard after that. She was looking down In the floor, and small drops of tears fell from the closed eyes on her face as she spoke behind the gate __**"I mean who would want to talk nicely to a demon, no one would want to even get to know you, because it would just bring shame upon you to do so, and…" **__as she said this, something grabbed her, and she was confused by what was happening. She opened her eyes, and now she was awestruck by what she saw._

_The blond was hugging her. Somehow he had got through the gate and stood before her as he hugged her. __**"Why, don't you understand that I could take control of you" **__she said. But nothing would prepare her for what he said after that. "Why would I care about that, you said yourself no one ever got close enough to you to understand you. Well and besides, if you really wanted to do so, you would have done it already. Besides if it's a shame to know you, I will carry that shame with pride." He smiled as he backed his head so she could see his face. He was smiling, eyes like a fox. "If you never had a friend, then were a lot like each other. So what do you say, how about I become your friend and you become my friend, that is if you want to, I mean" he said as he smiled even brighter than before. Who in the history of the world would ever predict what she did after he said that. She hugged him around his neck and kissed him on his cheek (What, I never said she didn't like him)._

"_**So, now that were friends, do you want too know something about me"**__ she asked as she let go of his neck, walked away a bit and turned on her heel facing him. "Well, for starters, what's your name" he asked, but quickly regretted it. "I…I don't have a name, I was never given one, I only have Kyubi no Yoko, or Kyubi for short." She said with sadness. "Well if you don't have a name I guess I should give you one, so I can speak with you easier, cause if people heard I was a friend with the Kyubi they would probably kill me, as if it would make a difference from what they usually accuse me of" he said as he sat down in a thinkers pose. 'What would be a good name for a 'fox-demon', I mean she isn't anything like the history-books claim she is, she has probably killed a lot of people throughout the years she's been alive'_

'_**I should have known he's just like the rest, just looking on what has happened in the past' **__the Kyubi thought with disappointment. But Naruto wasn't done with thinking._

'_But even if she's a demon, she seems so pure to heart, I bet that everyone that she has killed has tried to kill her to begin with. She's also not older than I am, maybe in mind but not in body. I guess its something that happens when you become a demon. Wait, deadly, but still pure… like…'_

"_Rikka…" he said quietly. She didn't understand were he was heading. "Rikka, it means snow. Snow can is the must pure thing that exist, but it can also be the most deadly if not treated with respect. I find it a most fitting name, cause even if you're the worlds most deadly being, I believe that you have a pure heart, so I believe in you no matter what, Rikka" That was 'the stone that broke the mirror', because she was crying floods as she hugged him around his waist. __**"And I will always believe in you, Naruto."**__ She said happily as she smiled her fox-smile, just like Naruto did. That's when he felt a tugging feeling. "Oh, it seems like someone is calling outside. But before I leave…" he said, and as he said that the room changed. It was no longer a sewer but a meadow. Where the cage once was now a huge, oldstyle japanese house, with a forest on the right side and a lake in front of it, and blue sky with strangely shaped cloud's. "I don't want you to feel captured because of me. This will at least give you some space to live in. The seal will possibly still exist, but you will be able to move around now in this place" he said smiling as the surroundings disappeared. The last thing he heard gave him an even bigger grin __**"Thanks Naruto-kun".**_

"_End of Flashback"_

The council members stood there, frozen in fear, as they witnessed that the Sandaime (third) Hokage was who he was for a reason. They all started to back away as he spoke "Naruto here has done nothing wrong, I would more like question the actions of danzo over there" he said and everyone looked over at said person whom stood in the middle of the crowd. "May I ask why you ordered one of the council-members to steal a scroll that was present in my office that belonged to Naruto here". He asked without taking his eyes of Danzo. "Well as you all noticed it was a bomb, and as such an assassination attempt on the Hokage" he said plainly. Naruto was quicker than Sarutobi to answer him.

"What if I told you that no one, except myself can touch that scroll without making it explode, and if you saw it as an assassination attempt, why didn't you send Anbu-agents instead of an ordinary civilian councilmember. The chances of surviving would, for an Anbu's be higher than a civilians. Add that an Anbu AND the Hokage, would be able to actually see that it was set to explode if touched." His answer actually had the effect on the council he wanted.

"Also add, if just my guess, that you wanted the scroll's secrets for yourself, you were willing to endanger the entire village's safety just for your own greed for power. I have also noticed that a few of the Anbu that surround this building don't belong to the normal squads of Anbu" he said and Danzo started to take a step back like he was preparing to leave. "My guess is that it would be that you never disbanded 'ROOT' Danzo." This caused the Hokage to widen his eyes at the revelation, and looked at Danzo "Is this true?" he asked.

"Im not finished Hokage-sama. I also know that you have been taking children from the orphanage, and trained them so they feel no emotions, and only follow your commands. They don't even listen to the Hokage, because that would mean that you would lose most of you prize weapons, am I right". At this a group of Anbu, that had masks that had the kanji for ROOT on them, landed around the Hokage, Kakashi and Naruto. "By orders of Danzo all three of you are accused of treason against the village. Stand down and let us proceed with the execution or die fighting.

The councilmember's couldn't believe what was happening. One moment the demon child was putting Danzo against the wall, and then another one the three of them were being attack by an organization that should have been disbanded 15 years ago. But that was not anything to be compared with what happened next.

"Hahahahahaha…" everyone was looking for were the laughter was coming from, and saw that the source was a small 5 year old blond, holding his sides. "Hahaha… so this is what you lowered yourself to danzo…a mere criminal, a crime-boss, a traitor… "At those words he got a kick in the gut by one of the Anbu's. "You are not allowed to even speak to him demon, let alone accuse him of treason, you demon-scum" he said as he followed the blond to kick him yet again. But this time he was stopped by kakashi who stood in front of the boy. "Stand aside traitor or I will kill you now and …" he wasn't able to finish the sentence as he felt a strong pain throughout his body and he fell to his knees. As he looked where the pain came from he noticed a small cut on his leg. He was surprised that someone was able to hit him but it was that it was a poison that made him sweat. "How or more like when?" he asked as the blond got up, unharmed.

"When you kicked me in the gut, asshole, when else" If I did it before or after you would have felt it" he said as he with a mocking tone of his own. "The poison is a gift from one of the people that attacked me yesterday. I was able to get a sample of it and made an interesting discovery" he said in an analytic stance "You see, only someone with an extensive knowledge for plants and poison making would be able to create it. That makes it very hard to find an antidote, if you, say, already have an antidote" he said as he looked at the Anbu, and then at Danzo. "I knew a person in the orphanage that had a knack to create poison's, it seems like I now know where he was taken, eh, isn't it so, Pasu" this cause the Anbu to flinch.

"How I would love for a friendly reunion, but you broke one of my rules Pasu, and not even if you're a friend or an old one, I can't let it slip" he said with a venomous tone, and took out a kunai form his pocket.

"You can't, weren't we best friends, eh, Naruto-kun." Pasu said scared, because he knew with rule he hade broken. It was the one that no one would ever dare to break. To try and attack on of his precious people would mean only one thing, Death. As the blond moved closer as he passed Kakashi, the Anbu tried to attack him but were frozen in place by a brick wall of KI that was emanating from the blond. The only ones that weren't affected were Kakashi and the Hokage, and they knew why. It wasn't aimed at them.

"Pasu, I hope that you haven't forgotten what I told you that day in the orphanage. I told you that day that if you tried to attack or injure my precious people, you would die. I hope you don't have to spend to long down there, but at least as long as its required for you to understand your mistake" he said as he lifted the kunai and prepared to kill his former friend. As he swung the blade for the kill, Pasu closed his eyes preparing himself for the darkness. But instead he got a large pain in his forehead as his mask was crushed by the blond's fist, and was sent flying towards the ground. As the darkness surrounded him the only words he heard was, "Ptff, idiot, like I would lower myself to your level."

Everyone just stood there, unable to understand what had occurred. One second he was prepared to kill, and the next he punched the Anbu like he was hitting a kid. But what he said was what shocked them.

"Ptff, idiot, like I would lower myself to your level." He said and continued"I will never kill anyone just because there at my mercy. I'm not like you Danzo" he gave a glare that could freeze blood "I don't kill everyone that thinks different and then threaten the rest. I live by going my own way in life. If that means I have to kill, then fine, it's the way of the Shinobi" A lot of people agreed at what he said, because it was true.

"But I will never kill just because I feel for it, that is the feeling animals have, and they kill just to survive. If you stand in my way of becoming a shinobi, Danzo, I will not hesitate to accuse YOU of treason" he said as he walked over to the Hokage as black ops Anbu (Hokage controlled Anbu), landed in the room.

"Danzo, I would like you to apologize for blaming me, Kakashi and Naruto here for treason. Otherwise I will be forced to announce you as a nuke (rouge)-nin and have you placed in prison after a lengthy interrogation with two people, who I think would be glad to mess with your mind, if given the opportunity, so what is your choices" he asked trying to mock the old warhawk where he had to chose between being hunted, or lowering himself by apologizing. "I would like to apologize for my actions, Hokage-sama. I was under the impression that he had used his demonic influence on you" he said as he bowed his head in defeat, but anyone that looked at his face that moment could see teeth grinding.

"Very well, you are all free to leave, now that this is over, but danzo, if I find out that ROOT hasn't been disbanded by the end of this week, start packing your bags as the prison will have a cell ready for you from now on." Sarutobi said to the back of Danzo as the council left, and the Anbu's disappeared into he shadows. He then turned to the blond. "Naruto, where have you been learning about Root and how were you able to notice the Anbu's. They are supposed to be completely undetectable" he asked interested for what the blond would answer.

"Ehehehe… actually, I didn't notice the Anbu's" which raised the Hokages eyebrowns in surprise ", but I knew about Danzo's Anbu agents, at least that they existed and that they probably always follow him in the shadows, so…" he said but the old man continued "… so, you bluffed, forcing danzo to take actions that, if he had proceeded, would have meant he had attacked all of us without reason" he said. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be impressed or just angry that the blond hadn't tried to relay that to him. That way he could have sent Danzo to prison, because he knew that he was abusing his position for his own ends. 'Next time danzo, I will not let you get things you way, I may be senile but I still know a few tricks you haven't seen yet."

Kakashi was equally impressed. "You actually tricked a Anbu commander, 6 Anbu agents, the entire council, and even the Hokage that you knew about Danzo's activates, and just through some quick intel about the target" He was impressed because, those qualities were Anbu level, but Naruto had exceeded even that. He had tricked some of the hardest people to trick, without slipping once. 'Naruto, you will become a great shinobi, and a great Hokage. If that doesn't work, you could always take over Ibiki's job. I pity those people that have to go through your methods.' He thought internally laughing in his mind.

Just then Naruto fell to the ground face forward. Both men were shocked and ran over to the boy fearing that he had been poisoned. "Naruto, are you okay" both men were fearing the worst.

"Fo…ooooooood" they both facefaulted at this.

"Hey, Naruto, how about some ramen, I bet your hungry" the Hokage asked. He barley finished the sentence as Naruto stood, picked up the scroll that belonged to him, strapped the sword to his back and appeared at the door, then disappeared, screaming something that sounded like "RAMEN" as the Hokage stood up he sighted, pulled out his wallet and looked in it and then remembered something with dread 'Of course, he hasn't eaten for a full three day's. Oh my poor wallet. After this is over I will give you a proper burial' the Hokage thought with waterfalls running down his eyes as he held his wallet with both hands, put it back in his pocket and walked towards the door.

Kakashi just stood there as he watched the spectacle with a smile. Just as he was about to disappear himself he noticed something red amongst the destroyed ruble of the desk. As he took a closer look his eyes widened with dread. Why? Well the red thing was a copy of the icha icha paradise.

"OH MY GOD, YOU POOR THING" he screamed, as he carefully picked up the remains of the book. "I will give you a proper burial as well, poor thing. I hope it didn't meet a painful end" he cried with his own waterfall down his face. If anyone would walk past right at that moment, they would probably think he was completely crazy.

Well, what should you expect from someone that has that little red smut book is sacred relic. If you harm it in any way he probably would kill you on the spot, without regret.

As the two people sat down at Ichirakus Ramen-stand, the blond started to order, bowl after bowl of the stuff, until there was about 20 or 21 of them, stacked in neat piles by the sides. The owner, Teuchi, just chuckled as he served the ramen-devouring-black-hole-of-a-boy. It was just funny watching the boy rant about how the 'Ichirakus was the best'. The daughter of the owner, Ayame, was giggling, as she saw the hokage's facial expression that showed that he knew it would become a expensive treat.

The next day Naruto woke up in his apartment. He had walked home after he had waved the old man goodbye. But he still remembered what the Hokage had said as he questioned him about his parents home, cause he knew he had to move out if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders.

As he walked down the village towards the mountain he looked at the scroll that explained where his parents house was. As he sat down on his fathers head on the mountain, he smeared some blood on the bloodseal that secured the scroll. As he opened it he read through the instructions on were it was. As he came to the bottom of it, it said that it would burst into flames after it was read to protect the location of the house. Just as he read this it burst into flames. 'I guess dad was a security freak, there had to be at least 30 different seals that you have to surpass to even get to the house' he thought as he stood up and walked towards the forest behind the Hokage-mountain.

He had been walking for a few minutes as he saw a gigantic wall that appeared in front of him. It was red with a lines of blue, silver, and yellow running horizontal along the wall. As he got closer to the gate, he saw how beautiful it was. It was a well made double door oak gate with lightning-bolts that flowed down from the top of the door. In the middle was the marking of a sword. 'I would guess this is their way of pronouncing what they were' he chuckled. **"Well what do you expect form the two greatest shinobi's that ever existed in history" **Rikka said in the back of his mind. "Yeah, I guess its true… wait, you can talk to me. Would that mean you hear everything I hear and see what I see. Does the seal even allow such a thing" he asked confused. **"Eh yeah I guess so, but why are you standing outside like an idiot. Just open the door, or are you waiting for new-years eve**, **or what" **she asked teasingly, thou you could hear she was getting impatient.

The blond just shrugged as he bit his thumb, and smeared some blood over the kanji for seal that was in the middle of the double-doors. It flashed red, then green, then blue, after which it disappeared and the doors opened. As the blond entered he was awestruck by what he saw behind the doors.

What he saw was a meadow with a brick road that had cherry-blossom trees along the road towards a large house in the middle, with smaller buildings that were scattered in a square around the house, all in the same fashion as the main house. As he entered a seal flashed on the ground. He figured that it was a seal to determine who the person was. After noting the red then blue glow, he understood that he was allowed onto the premises. What can you expect if you are the owner of blood right. As he continued towards the house he noticed the well made pavilion had small cracks and weed sticking out here and there. Also the trees seemed a bit wild grown, the facades of the houses were cracking. But the worst was the grass, it had grown to about a foot or two but he was guessing it was longer but it didn't support its own weight that long. He just shrugged as he continued towards the house as the gates were closing themselves.

All the Anbu agents that had been following the blond had lost him as he went into the forest. What they didn't understand was that they had walked into a genjutsu that prevented anyone from seeing anyone that was allowed to walk into the forest without being affected. Everyone else could walk past the one they were following, and not notice. Plus if they got to close to the walls they forgot everything about what they were supposed to do going that way, and was implanted with a thought that they had walked the wrong way, forcing them to turn around and head away from the area, without memory of why they were there.

As Naruto entered the door that he unsealed with blood again, he entered a gigantic hallway/living-room/kitchen. The hallway had sidestepping mirrordoors hiding a large closet for cloths. As he walked further into the room he looked around. 'It seems like pops wanted to be able to watch TV while eating' he snickered. The living room had a large sofa and couch with a matching table in front of a gigantic TV set. As he looked towards the kitchen it had two big ovens, a big two door refrigerator, a kitchen island with a electric stove. 'I wonder how much ramen that has been cooked on that stove' he thought for himself. The kitchen table was a long, thick table that was rounded at the short edges, in the middle was a thick, circular piece of glass, with the symbol of Konoha, that was in the circular-hole in the middle of the table. Around the table several chairs were placed around it. As he continued his trek throughout the house he found two bedrooms with separate beds, a master bedroom with a gigantic double bed, all rooms with their own bathroom and closet. He also found a painting of his father and mother that covered the entire wall where it hung. As he looked thru the rooms he also found a large dojo in one of the smaller houses outside, in a second was a sort of food storage, it was empty though, (probably because his father knew it would get old before his son came here and gave the food away), another was a smithy- and workshop-area, where he could make things if he had the material and the skills. The last of the larger buildings outside was a large hotspring-area (Japanese people just love hotsprings).

As he continued his trek around the house his thoughts were pretty obvious. 'Okay, I've found a smith, a hotspring, a dojo, bedrooms, and kitchen, living-room, bathrooms and so on. But where is the library. Such great shinobi's like my parents must have left me a ton of scrolls' As he thought of this he remembered the other scroll he had been given by the Hokage. As he pulled it out and unrolled it, he scoured it for any clues for anything that could tell him about his house. That's when he found something weird. "_What you seek, is right in front of you my son, you're mother and I are proud of you, you little monkey_". He was thinking what could be right in front of him. That's when he understood, and walks towards the painting, and starts to look at it more thorough. That's when he noticed a seal in the painting, which he understood was not a blood seal but a special seal that only reacts on the right handseal and words spoken. He thought and it struck him.

As he held his hands in the Osaru (monkey) seal he said "I will make you proud, dad" at which the seal started to glow and the painting was replaced by a black door with a sign that read 'STUDY'. As he turned the handle he pushed the door and went through how much he could expect. But what he saw he couldn't even in his wildest imagination predict as his eyes were like saucers at the sight before him.

The study was probably at least 150 feet long, 80 feet wide and had at least three floors of shelf's for books and scrolls, with a silvery spiral stair running up the middle of the room. But what caught Naruto's attention was the seal on the floor where the spiral stairs ended. As Naruto closed he saw the seal and a memory popped up throught his memory

"_Flashback"_

"_Arashi, are you going to seal away those things as well" the voice said "Yep but only until the real owner of them will come" Arashi answered. "I would guess that it's your son, you're talking about, right?" the voice asked again "Yeah, im guessing that he will be able to use it better than I am" Arashi said as he sealed the passages to the rooms beneath the study"I will give you a pair of the items, that I have collected, be careful with them as you are to give them to Naruto when he is ready for them" Arashi said with a grin on his face. "Besides why should you lose one of his presents, i mean you're his brother anyways" At this the voice gained a face. "Yeah, your right" Kaze said "But how is Naruto supposed to open that seal anyways" he asked interested. At this Arashi grinned even bigger. "Well you see…"_

"_End of flashback"_

As he returned from the memory he bit his thumb and placed it on the seal and said "I Naruto Uzumaki Kazama, Heir of the Kazama and Uzumaki clans, Here by request entry to the secrets of the past and the truth of history of this world". When he was done it flashed, then shrank to the place his thumb was and disappeared, as the mark appeared on backside of his hand. At the same time the floor moved to the side in a circular movement around the center-pole of the spiral staircase, and in its place a new staircase appeared below, leading into the ground. He stood up and started to walk down the stairs.

He didn't know how long he had to walk but 10 minutes passed and he still hadn't reached the bottom. When he looked down in the middle he saw something he saw as ground and started to run down the spiral staircase that had been expanding the longer down he went. As he took the last step and stepped on the floor, the entire area that he was in had been drown in a powerful light that blinded him. As his eyes adjusted he was met with a sight, that hadn't been seen for over a couple of millennia's. He could do nothing but stare in aw at the sight he was witnessing. Who wouldn't, at what he saw and learned that day…

**What is there inside the cave that has left Naruto totally frozen in aw****? What is it that hasn't been witnessed for millennia's? What has Arashi with it all to do, and what is it that Naruto can control better than the greatest nin couldn't? read about it when I return next time with a fresh chapter.**

**Author notes**

**How was this chapter? Im a little afraid that I didn't describe enough or skipped things you think is important for the story. I mostly try use flashback to tell about important information, as Kaze inserted all his memories into Naruto. This way I can use flashbacks at points of interest to bring some sort of feeling to it. I hope you don't get confused by this.**


	4. The corridor to the past

Chapter 4: Into the unknown or The corridor to the past

What he saw as he opened his eyes was nothing less than mind-gaping. He was standing on one side of a gigantic dome-shaped cave-room complex. In the walls were a vast amount of smaller tunnels As he looked around he noticed a large number of odd houses that were situated in strange patterns around the area. He also noticed a gigantic concrete-building with a sign that had some foreign language on it. He was amazed that something like this could exist beneath his estate. The cave must have been at least twice as big as the estate, but he just shrugged it of, as his exploration-side kicked in. As he wandered around the cave he noticed a lot of weird machines that he never in his life had seen.

There were a bunch of weird, box-shaped machines with tracks on the side and a long hollow barrel that seemed to sit on some sort of tower that was built on the machine. As he inspected it closer, he discovered that it was hollow, with some seats inside, and a lot of weird contraptions inside. But because he didn't know what they were he just shrugged and continued. **"**_**A tank, I thought that they had been destroyed at the apocalypse. I guess they had been stored somewhere hidden, but how did it get here? Oh, Arashi you sneaky…"**_was the thoughts that raced thru Rikka's mind when she saw the 'tank'.

As Naruto continued to scourer the cave he found some sort of gigantic metal man that was sitting, leaning against the cave-wall. It was black and white, with a scroll in its mouth. This caught Naruto's attention but when he scaled the sitting giant he saw that it was a gigantic one-side blade with a black handle. He was a little disappointed because of that but just shrugged it of, jumped down from the 28 foot goliath, and continued. **'**_**A battlemech!! Arashi, where did you find this? They were rumered to have been destroyed at 'the last stand'' **_Yet again, the thoughts that raced thru Rikka's mind when she now saw the 'Mech'.

He spent an hour looking thru a large number of 'barracks'. He decided to call the barracks because the only thing in them was lockers and bunk-beds. The barrack walls on just about everyone he had inspected had small holes in them. 'That's odd, I don't think its ventilation, just seems to random' But in one of the barracks the lockers had been completely destroyed, and the bunk-beds frames had been twisted and turned in odd angles and was. He didn't know what could have caused such things and just shrugged again. 'I can't find anything. I guess I should head to that main structure at the other side of the cave' he thought as he started to walk towards the concrete structure.

As he got closer he noticed something about the place. There were holes all over the building and at some places it seemed like explosions had occurred. Shrugging he walked thru the main doors. As he entered he was met by a large metal-door with a small panel by the right side. As he got closer and started to inspect the door, a beeping sound was heard. As he looked for the source, a woman voice, like thru a com-radio, but more mechanical, was heard.

"**Please enter Voice Identification Code" **the woman said. "huh, what?" Naruto said, not understanding what the woman was talking about. As he said that a ripple was shown on a screen, that was on the panel **"Access Denied, Please Enter Voice Identification Code For Access" **she said in the same tone. Naruto, not knowing what the woman wanted him to answer just said the first thing that came to mind "Uzumaki Kazama Naruto". The line rippled again, and this time he waited for an answer, as the panel blinked in strange sequences and patterns for about a half a minute or so, before…

"**Access Has Been Granted, Welcome Back Commander Kazama" **the voice said. As Naruto wondered what it meant by 'commander', the door split at a 45o angle, in half. As it opened, a second set of doors opened in the same manner, but in a mirror-movement and he walked inside to find himself in a long corridor. As he walked down the hallway he noticed something that looked like a guards booth behind a think panel of glass. He walked down the corridor, and found himself at something like a crossway. Hanging from the sealing was signs with arrows. As he read them he seemed to get a feeling that he was supposed to find a certain room inside the complex. He noticed that one sign read something he seemed to understand.

"Main…con…troll…room, Main controllroom" he said, saw a arrow to the right on the sign pointing right, and walked down the right corridor. As he walked he found himself in front of a door with the same letters like the ones before. 'I guess there is something important here, if I know were to look' he thought, as he stepped in front of the door. As he did that the door moved to the side, startling the blond. As he confirmed that it was an automatic slide-door, he entered the room. Another beeping sound was heard, and then screens located on the walls where turned on. As he looked around for anything that indicated a presence, he noticed a large round table in the middle of the room, which seemed to be built into the floor. As he looked at it the top of the table started to glow. Moments later light was being emitted from it. As the blond held his hand up to cover his face from the light, a voice was heard that caused Naruto's eyes to widen. "So you were able to find this place, good work Naruto"

As Naruto lowered his arms to see the person he believed he heard, he was struck by what he saw. Standing on the glowing table was his father, in the same outfit he had seen him with in pictures. "I see you have grown, son, sad I don't have the option to be with you. If you are watching this, I guess I was forced to sacrifice my life to protect Konoha, or I have died In combat though i don't believe in the second option" he said as he smiled. Naruto was close to tears and wanted to say something, but he decided to listen to what his father had to say.

"Naruto, before I say something else I want you to know that my name, my real name isn't Kazama Arashi, but Namikaze Minato, of the Namikaze clan. I used the name Kazama to protect my family from the vast amount of enemies that I had gained during the second great shinobi war, so in truth your name would be Uzumaki Kazama Namikaze Naruto of the Namikaze clan." He said as he held his hands out in a sort of welcome manner. This revelation was new to Naruto, but he noticed something and was about to ask, when…

"If you wonder what will happen to the estate, you don't have to worry. The estate can switch clan at a moments notice, so if you want your clan name to be Namikaze, Kazama, Uzumaki or even an own personal, it will stay in your ownership." Naruto was relieved because of that.

"But back to basic, in this complex there is a room with the most powerful human technology ever created that humans can carry. I spent decades to uncover it when I heard about it. I was going to use it to protect my precious people, but it turned out to be an impossibility…" he said which made Naruto wonder what could be so hard that could make his own father say something like that "…,or at least harder than I thought would be." He deadpanned. This caused the blond to sweat-drop a bit, as his father continued

"You see it's a combat-suit, that relies on power to work properly and the only way to supply it with power is to constantly channel chakra into it to keep the energy at satisfying level. It has an abundant of functions, like boosting your speed, making you stronger, giving you protection from all sorts of attacks, and even a cloaking device, that can make you completely invisible to the eye" he said with pride in his voice.

The blond was looking at his father with the 'Is-he-joking-with-me-or-is-he-serious' look. "It also has an array of different function, like binoculars, night-vision, com-radio, holsters for weapons and so on" he continued. "There are also loads of weapons from the 'old world' that I took opportunity to repair, study and document about. If you would like to learn and use them you just have to pick them up at the armoury"

"While the suit has not been used since 'the old world' and 'the last stand' as books and logs seem to want to call it, the suit has been upgrading itself. I do not know what kind of new functions it has, but I want you to use it. If you have it, you could defeat even the hardest enemies, but i want you to work for your power. Don't ever rely on it though" Minato was looking at Naruto with serious eyes now

"Those who train until they can't move anymore are the only ones that have the right to be called geniuses because they gain true strength. Power isn't the same thing like strength. Those who believe that power can be given will never be truly strong. Train to become a person that protects what he sees important, then you will gain true power. Those people are the ones that can never be defeated, and they are the ones that become the greatest." Naruto was practically beaming now.

"I don't know what you want, but I want you to become greater than what I am." Minato said smiling with his hands on his sides. "You should always know I will be proud of you, my son. I hope you have a 'will of fire' that could burn anyone that tries to hurt anyone precious to you." Now Naruto felt warm inside. He now knew his father always was with him.

"I believe its about time I quit, I have to continue studying ancient items. Oh and before I go, tell the old man that he should use Kage bunshin to speed up his paperwork." His father said as he waved as he faded away with a few last words "See Ya" with a huge smile, and then he was gone.

Naruto just stood there, how long he didn't know, but it must have been a ¼ of an hour before he asked "hey Rikka, could you teach me Kage bunshin, it seems to be pretty useful" Naruto

heard Rikka speak **"Well okay but I must say, that guy just comes and goes like he wishes." **She showed him the seals in his mind and Naruto tried it outside "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" _ashe said that four small explosions of smoke appeared, and when the smoke had gone, four solid clones stood in front of the real one. "Okay, I did it, so what's so special about these guys" he asked. **"Well Naruto, everything these guys learn, you will gain as they dissipate, so if you send them to scout this place, when they dissipate, you will gain all knowledge about the layout of this place" A**fter a quick explanationhe sent a total of 20 clones,( his control is average already in my story at this point) to scout the entire complex.

"**Come on Naruto, lets find this 'combat-suit' that he was talking about. I want to know what he was talking about." **Rikka said impatiently.** '**_**though I have a solid guess, I mean I was forced to fight against a sort of knockoff of the original' **__She thought inside the mindscape, sitting on a rock near the lake, throwing sandwiches with stones, bored beyond recognition. Why, well she sort of broke the TV inside the house because of a news interruption, in the middle of the 'The Muppets Tonight Show'. (…What? she likes the show, and so do i)._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto searched the complex, he was notified by a clone dispersing. He smiled at what it had found and headed towards the place he now knew he would go to. As he got closer to the armory, he spotted a sort of cylindrical room ahead. As he entered it, the mechanical woman voice spoke again. "Voice Identification" it said and he answered like before. The cylinder started to turn slowly as the hallway he came from disappeared as the opening showed a concrete wall, then…

He was blinded yet again by the bright lights that came from the sealing. As his eyes adjusted he started to make out that he was in a grey/white room. Benches and shelfs were lining the walls, most filled by strange items. On one of the benches were green round spheres with pins and handles. Lying on another bench were green and black tubes that also had pins and handles.

As he looked around in the, 'clinically' clean and organized room, he found a huge set of objects lying on a bench beneath a window that was on the opposite side of the door. On the other side of the pane of glass was a long room that seemed to be for some sort of target practice, because of the cardboard targets that hanged from some sort of rails on the roof. As he checked the different items he noticed scrolls and books that were lying next to the items, on with on read "To my successor, Naruto Namikaze". As Naruto read that his hand darted like automatic for the scroll, unsealed the scroll, (Bloodseal, for security, what else.), and read what was on them.

_To Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Kazama_

_Naruto, on this scroll is a containment seal for a set of 'Knowledge scrolls'._

_They are constructed so that any information that is sealed inside the scroll, can be absorbed by the one that unseals it, though I used a bloodseal, so only you can in other words._

_On one of the scrolls is my collected knowledge about the ancient language that is used in the books next to the scroll. The second one contains knowledge about ancient technology, and how to create, repair and also upgrade items. It also contains knowledge about most items inside the armory._

_On a side note to enter the sealed area of the armory a voice code and eye scan is necessary, but you should not worry, because as you entered this complex your eyes were scanned and added to the databanks, so you were granted access as soon as you walked through the doors._

_In the books are log's about my discoveries that I didn't want to add or couldn't to the scrolls. They have been written in ancient language so don't worry about them. _

_I hope you're having a good life, I just wished that I could be of more help. I wish you good luck in your travels and hope you exceeded everything a father could have hoped for._

_Yours sincerely_

_Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure_

Naruto read the last, and rolled out the scroll so he could see the containment seals, as he bit his thumb and stroke blood over both of them. As the blood touched the seal, two small poffes were heard and two scrolls appeared over the seals. He continued to pick up the left, opened it in with blood, and opened. As he did this a wave of nausea showered over him, so he lost his footing and fell on one knee. As he gathered himself, he didn't feel like any information had entered his brain, but as he got up, he looked around and was stunned that he could understand what the signs read. One set was 'Grenades', 'Ammunition', 'Add-ons', Repair-tools' and so on. As the revelation showered over him, Rikka made an appearance in his mind.

"**You know, all that information is passive, you will not notice it until you come across something from the 'old worlds', so there is no reason to scratch yourself bald over something as simple as that****, otherwise your brain would have fried itself because of information-overload."** she deadpanned. This calmed the blond, and he sort of became happy for what she told him. '_Thanks, Kira-chan'_he said, as he felt that she was blushing.

He unsealed the other scroll in the same way, with the same effect. As he got up, he picked up the books and sealed them on a sealing-scroll that lay on the table. That is after he read a bit of each of them.

Most of the notes contained information about the different items and objects that he had seen when he came here. There were notes and a picture of the 'tank', as it was called. As Naruto read about it he discovered how powerful and dangerous the machine was, but it was nowhere near the strange metal goliath. It was called an 'Arm-Slave' or AS for short. It was capable to operate and move like a human, with a human sitting inside, controlling it. It had a huge set of armaments for long-rang and medium, but also at close combat, where it could fight with a huge sword or a chainsaw knife.

Most of the intel about most of the weapons in the armory was consistent of what they were for and what they could do. Like the M82A1, which was capable to pierce a thick metalplate form a mile and a half or so.

A second was a sort of wooden-cased rifle, a Walther WA2000 that could be disassembled with ease and upgraded with various items.

Another thing that caught his interest was a set of one handed guns. Aside from being for close-combat, they were equipped with something like long-slides, a extended clip, and loaded with something he could make out like .454 Casull bullets. As he studied the notes, he was stunned that something as small as a large thumb could cause such large holes if they hit. As he came to the book he found a small note that wasn't from the book, with a text that caused the blond to smile.

'_A weapon is only as good as its wielder, and it is only evil if the wielders intentions are evil. You should always train yourself to not rely on a weapon, but of your skill to fight with and without it'_ As he took this to heart he stood up from the chair that he had found.

After he had picked up all the scrolls and books, he also picked up the sets of .454 Casull's, with a set of extra clips and ammunition, plus the WA2000 with extra ammunition and a rifle suitcase. He thought that he could use a long-range weapon if he ever would want to asses a situation and also kill a target from a far. A plus was that he could hide it pretty easy with the case, or just seal it in a scroll. The guns he just wanted for they seemed to be unlike the rest of handguns. He felt like they were calling for him. As he picked them up he was amazed…

"How heavy are they" he practically yelled, as he, with a lot of effort lifted them of the bench. "Damn they sure weigh a lot". He was about to give up with the attempt, when he saw two holsters that seemed to have been made for both of the .454's. He holstered both guns, hanged one on his left shoulder, and then the other on his right shoulder. _**'Why doesn't he just seal them instead of carrying them around for no reason' **_a certain fox just thought as she watched him struggle with the items he wanted to carry. _**"Oh well it's not my back that's going to hurt tomorrow" **_she thought as she continued with what she was doing, fishing in the lake, it just happened to be one problem with that idea…

SOMEONE had forgotten to add fish to the lake, and who's heard about 'dream-fish'…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto looked around the room again, he noticed a third door except the exit and shooting-range. He entered and started to walk down a white hallway with grey horizontal lines, three evenly placed on the walls. As he walked he came upon a new security-door. As he finished the security-check yet again, the door split open vertically, as he was welcomed by something mind gaping again. (Yes I know a lot of mind-blankouts and so on).

He had entered a large sphere-shaped room, with screens around the walls, and a large dome that was situated in the middle of the room, right over the platform he was walking out on. As he check over the sides of the platform he was met by the realization that if he slipped the fall would be long and hard. The room must have been roughly 110 yards or 330 feet in diameter. As he got closer to the center, the floor on the platforms center opened in a spiral motion outwards, just as something came out of the hole. As the blond stared at what had appeared, he was prepped for an enemy but he noticed that it didn't move, so he started to walk up to the person, slowly. As he got closer he was impressed of what he saw 'So this is what my father left to me' his thoughts were

The suit looked like it was organic, as what looked like muscles were wrapped around the body. Each of these 'muscles' were attached to different areas of the body. On the chest, a plate, just under the chest connected the torso with the lower half of the body. A armor plate sat in front of the crouch, with more 'muscles' attached with it. On the sides of the legs were gun holsters, pouches for extra ammo, and also for a set of grenades. At the shoulders the 'muscles' bulged out over the arms. At the elbows bendable plates connected the lowerarm part of the suit and the hands. The hand had armor plates over the knuckles and on the fingers. On the outside of both arms, a sort of square bulge, that started from the wrist, and up the lower arm.

But what caught Naruto's attention the most was the helmet. A metal plate ran over the skull, with more of the 'muscles', trailing over the head. Over the eyes was a blood-red visor that was held in place by a metal straps that seemed to be able to flex to be able allowed removing. A breathing-mask was over the nose and mouth, which also connected with the neck-protection. On the sides, more plating was covering where the ears should be. He guessed that the small holes over the ears were there to allow sound to come in.

As Naruto continued to inspect the suit, a voice was heard that caused the blond to jump back. **"Activation sequence has been commenced, please remove any equipment and cloth to proceeding with equipping the suit" **the voice said. Naruto recognized the voice as the control-panel lady (His nickname for the voice). He shrugged and reached out for the suit as he started to put it on him. (though, he had to strip. Even if there was no one around, it was a pain). As he slid into the leg parts, they seemed to shrink in size, until they were sitting tightly on him. This freaked him out first, but found it interesting indeed. As he got the rest of the suit on him he noticed that it sat snuggly on him, and still allowed incredible movement.

"Wow, I could never dream about something like this" he said as he put on the helmet, put the mask on and put the goggles on his head as he slid them in front of his eyes. As he did this everything turned black for a moment, then he only saw red, then everything returned to normal color. As it did this a female voice, not the control-panel lady's but a sweeter on. **"Systems checkup, all systems are functional. No damages have been detected. System checkup complete. All systems are go"** she said. Naruto wondered where the voice came from, but realized that it came from the suit as information started to pop up in front of Naruto's eyes. He recognized the information as a checkup list, and everything seemed to pass. Naruto wondered where the voice came from, but realized that it came from the suit **"Nanoid effectiveness has increased by 125"** the voice said again. "Excuse me what do you mean by 'Nanoid effectiveness', and who are you" Naruto asked as he was confused over what the lady said.

"**All Nano robots have been upgraded. And my name is 'Eva'"** 'Eva' answered like if recorded. **"All functions have been upgraded, and new functions have been added"** Eva continued. "What kind of functions does this suit have, I heard that my strength, speed, protection could be increased, and that you have a cloaking function, correct" he asked.

"**Correct. To access any function, use the consol that is situated on you left hand. The buttons react only to your fingertips, making it impossible for anyone else to influence the suit-commands"** Eva said, as she continued, **"also to be noted a new set of weapons have been integrated into the suit, the first are attack-blades that are situated on the arms. These extended thru twisting your wrists. On the inside of your left arm at your wrist is a smaller blade, useful for assassinations at close range, opens when you flip your hand away from it and twist."** As the voice told him this he was testing what she had told him. The blades that shot out were like a 6 sided ruby with a hole like one on the inside, giving it a dangerous look. As he shot out the smaller blade he noticed that it looked like a gigantic needle. 'Damn this one is a real killer if you don't know about it. I could lay my hand on his shoulder and be able to strike him without anyone noticing' he thought as he retracted them.

That's when he noticed what the time was and thought that it was time to go back. He picked up all the equipment, which seemed to be lighter 'must be this suit' he thought as he walked back to the stairs in the cave. That's when he noticed a set of double doors in the wall with a 2 set button panel, and a sign that showed 'Cave area' and 'Study'. That hit Naruto hard. "Why the hell didn't they show me that they had an elevator here. I mean is it to much to ask for?" He was practically yelling to himself. "Well if you ask me, I guess that they probably wanted you to walk down the stairs, just to make you drop your jaw when you came down here. Or, they just wanted to you to get angry for no reason. I actually think you're cute when you're angry" Rikka said in the back of his mind. This caused the blond to just sigh and pressed the 'Up' button, and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Fast forwarding 8 minutes and a lot of mind killing elevator music"**

As he stepped out of the elevator, he was sweating, his eyes were yanked open, and he was muttering something like "let me of" and "please let me kill myself" (Elevator-music, the most painful way of breaking down a person, Believe me)

As he regained his composer, he pulled down the mask, lifted the goggles to his forehead, and breathed in the fresh air. "Shesh, some fresh air is always good" he said. That was just when his stomach decided to announce its presents. "Ah crap, I don't have any food in neither the kitchen or the food store, and if I walk around in this people will give me a lot of strange looks, or in the worst case say that i stole it from somewhere" he said as he started to tap his finger against his chin trying to find a way to get something to eat. 'I could always wear my jumpsuit, but I guess that even that wouldn't be enough' he thought as he pondered his situation. 'Wait, maybe dad left some clothes, maybe even his trench coat, or a set of different ones. Wouldn't be smart to walk down the street with the Yondaime's coat' he thought as he scoured the dressers and closets. Sure enough, he found one of his father's trench coats. 'Bingo…' he thought as he smiled a huge grin.

He was walking down the street of Konoha in the trench coat that he had found. It was a simple black trench coat with pockets like an ordinary jacket, with a pocket on the inside. On the back there was a spiral symbolizing a whirlpool. Under it, he wore a red vest on top of a black hoody, a white shirt, and black pants. He didn't have to have shoes really but somehow he had gotten a pair of brown boots that reached up over his ankles, just to hide the suit he now was wearing. On his head he wore a bandana that he had found, with the hood over his head, covering the helmet, with the goggles hanging on his neck together with the mask

As he entered the Ramenstand he noticed that Iruka, one of the few that ever recognized him for who he was, sitting on one of the seats. "Hello, Iruka" Naruto said with a foxy grin as Iruka turned around and saw who had called "Naruto, how are you doing, I didn't recognize you in that outfit. I heard that you had been attacked again" he said as he looked at the blond concerned about his health. "Eh Yeah, im okay actually. I didn't receive any major injuries so I was let out of the hospital pretty fast, but my clothes were so damaged that I had to buy a new set" he lied as he sat down and ordered a bunch of ramen bowls.

"Eh Naruto, are you going to join the academy when your allowed" Iruka asked, anxious about his answer. What he heard only gave him a huge smile across his face. The scar across his nose wasn't intimidating, but it must have been painful when he got it. "Hell yeah, don't think that I will ever give up. I might be broken in more ways than one sometimes, but I will never give up my dream of becoming the hokage. When I join the academy I will ace it, and if I don't, it's just to boring, so I wouldn't put any effort in it" he said as he grinned and continued to eat. As he paid for his meal, he turned to Iruka. "…You see, I will train with Kakashi-sensei, so I will not be diligent in my training, and I have also been told that the old man will also teach me. I will become the greatest Iruka, so don't blame me if you're just boring when I begin the academy" he said as he ran towards the hokage tower, just in time for Iruka to understand what he had said.

"MY CLASSES AREN'T BORING, GET BACK HERE NOW, NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, possibly so loud that the neighboring towns and villages could hear exactly what he said.

Just outside the hotspring in Konoha, we find a certain white-haired pervert, sitting on a branch with a spyglass, studying the 'view' he had, as he took notes of the 'research' he had started after he had been discharged from the hospital. Just as a especially beautiful scene came, the loudest roar was heard, causing him to lose his foothold again, but this time he landed outside the hotspring. Just as he landed he heard a couple of voices of what he identified as angry women and kunoichi heading towards his position. He did the only thing that was honorable… he ran away. (What, I don't think its honorable to die being beaten to a pulp by a mob of women, neither does he I think… oh well)

Back with Iruka as he calmed down, he just thought about what the boy had told him and smiled. 'Yeah Naruto, you will become great, possibly the greatest ever, and I must admit that my classes can be a little boring sometimes' he thought as he scratched his backhead, and started to walk home with a smile from side to side. Yep it would become interesting to live in the village the coming years.

**Next chapter is a time skip to when Naruto's 9 years and starts the academy. How much will he have learned, and how powerful will he have become with the suit and his ninja skills. Find out in the next chapter**** "The power to protect isn't strength, but compassion"**

**Author notes**

**Problems with my computer, it crashed, deleting my first version of this chapter. Wrote a different one after that and improved the things I remembered. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone's anticipations. If you have a hard time to picturing the 'Combat-suit', I modeled it after the 'Nano-suit' from Crysis, which I don't own. Hope you like it. Plz R&R **


	5. The power to protect isn’t strength

**Chapter 5 The power to protect isn't strength, but compassion.**

The village of Konoha had been a quiet village for the past 4 years. Bird were singing in the trees the sun was shining, people were walking the streets minding there business, saying hello to people they knew, and just having a good time. But it wasn't always like that some days.

There had been a couple of events over the past 4 years. Every time it was some sort of prank, ranging from harmless water-balloons, to full out paint bombs and tripwires, which often resulted in a loss of pride for the affected, and a good laugh for the rest. But every year at the 10 of oktober, the pranks were affecting everyone. Some said that it was the blond demon, which many agreed on. But there were never anyone that could point out, or even prove that it was him, as no one had seen him for the past years.

This was not totally true, as two ramenstand owners knew. They were visited one Sunday afternoon, when no one was around, by the boy. He had ordered the same amount of bowls as usual, but every time he was wearing a trench coat and hood hiding him from everyone. He had told them not to worry about anything, and as he both had turned around to ask him what he meant, he had already disappeared, with money on the counter for payment.

Most people were saying that it was the work of a 'serial prankster', much to the laughs of the Hokage. He knew it was Naruto, as he had been training him for the last 4 years. He had seen a lot of things thanks to him. He just sighed as he looked threw the pile of paperwork, muttering something about '...death of me' and 'What did I do to deserve this'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing outside the academy was a 9 year old boy standing 5'2, easily the longest of his age. His blond hair covered by a black hood. He wore the same type of black trench coat that he had gotten himself after the 'incident', but with the mark of the Namikaze clan on his back. He wore a red jonin style vest, complete with pockets for equipment, and scrolls, over the black hoody. Under was the 'combat suit' or 'Eve', as he called it now days, that he had worn since the day he put it on, well except when he showered. Over his legs were saggy Anbu style pants, black of course, hanging over the brown soldier boots that were over the suits own boots. 'deception is a shinobi's best friend' was the motto that Naruto had learned over the many spars he had with Kakashi.

On his back was the sword that his 'Brother' Kaze, had given him, strapped around his back at his waist level, making it easy for it to be drawn. Under each arm was the holsters for the .454 Casull's. On his right leg was a kunai pocket, tube holsters for two containment scrolls, one containing basic medic supplies, and the other the WA2000 (he had decided that it was to suspicions to carry a large suitcase all the time), an ammunition pocket with a large set of clips for his handguns, 3 hand grenades, 1 flash bang, and a holster for yet another gun, but for now it was empty.

On his left leg it was the same setting but instead of kunais it was shuriken, 1 tube for containment scrolls, a bag of pills, ranging from standard food pills, to soldier pills specially made by the Akamichi's. Also, around his his waist, in a large set of pockets, were many other items that Naruto had created over the years, that were mostly for the weapons that he had with him.

As he walked inside the academy area he heard whispers from the parents that were leting their children of for the first day in the academy. He heard (thanks to the suit) a lot of whispers about him, regarding him as 'the demonchild' and saw that most of the parents told them to stay away from him. He hid a small smirk. 'Well this is just great, first day in school and im already an outsider' ha thought as he passed all of the parents that were glareing at him. He did the only thing he could do, without saying a word. He just didn't take notice of it.

As he walked down the corridor, looking for where he was supposed to be, he found that someone was tailing him. As he turned around a small girl, possibly not older that he was, with dark blue hair and a grayish brown hooded jacket that reached down past here thigh's, with a fluffy edge on the bottom rand. But what caught his attention was the gray/white eyes that seemed to indicate that she was blind. But he knew better. It was the eyes of the people with the Byakugan. He sighed and just turned, letting his feet skid along the floor-tile's and continued to walk. He didn't know why she was hiding form him, and he somehow just didn't want to know.

When he came to the classroom he was supposed to find, he pulled the door open in a haste full manner, that caused the door to break of the hinges. As he held the door in his hand, he just looked around, and just asked a simple but stupid question. "What?".

As he looked around, the students that already had arrived and witnessed the scene, had there jaws lying on the benches in front of them. They just witnessed a kid at there age that recked a door without problem. One by one, they shut there mouths. After a moment, a boy with a white dog yelled at at him. "How the hell did you do that, theres no way a loser like you could do something like that." he said as he looked something like a mix of annoyed and impressed. "training, I guess". Naruto answered as he put the door against the wall. After he was done he walked up the stairs to the bench furthest away from the board.

As he walked up the stair he saw in the corner of his eyes a boy with raven hair, navy blue shirt with a fan on the back stare at him threateningly 'An Uchiha, how pathetic, it seem he can't take that people are stronger than him, shit him and the Uchiha pride' he thought without making a facial movement. As he sat down behind the bench, he noticed another guy with a trench coat that stretched up to his nose.

"Hello, the names Naruto." he said. "Aburame Shino" 'Shino' said as he continued to look forward. 'Aburame, Bug users, plus they rarely speak, prefect Naruto, now we don't have to worry about any questions, hopefully' he thought as he to looked forward. He noticed that the Hyuga was now sitting on the adjacent bench. She was casting a few looks at him, each where she quickly snaped her head into another direction. 'Strange, never heard about a shy Hyuga before' but he couldnt continue the train of thoughts as the teachers, which consisted of Iruka and a white haired chunnin decided to enter threw the now missing door. This caused Iruka to look at everyone.

"Okay, who has taken away the door, and put it against the wall" he asked loudly. Snickers were heard as a few were looking towards Naruto, just as he stood up. "I did, but it was not of intention, I had a lot of thoughts as opened the door and didn't control my strength as I opened it, and of consequence ripped the door of" he monotone.

"If you want compensation for the door, I can pay for the damages, if so is needed" he said as he stood there, on the top of the stairs waiting for an answer. A few people didn't understand why he had been willing to tell the truth, or what sounded like truth.

Iruka just rubbed his temples before "its okay, I guess the door wasn't in good shape anyway, please just sit down now, so I can call on your names". Naruto bowed as he sat down. But the dogboy just yelled. "Hey why is he getting away for that stunt. He should at least get some sort of punishment for that" he said, and was accomenied by a pinkhaired 'banshee' (As she was able to scream very high tones) and a blond ponytailed girl, both who seemed to be fighting about the Uchiha. 'Great, fangirls, and I didnt need more distractions' Naruto thought. "Well that may be, but he did acknowledge that he did it and was ready to pay for the damages" Iruka said, causing the dog boy to mutter something about 'spoiled brats'.

As the day continued they had been going threw a lot of things. Mainly names, likes, dislikes, dreams and so on. Naruto had learned that he had a bunch of interesting people as classmates, minus the Uchiha, hes just a 'Pain in the ass' he quoted.

His class consisted of a lot of clans, like the boy that had yelled at him over his strength, Kiba Inuzuka with his dog akamaru. The girls that were after Sasuke Uchiha, he learned, was Sakura haruno and Ino Inochi. Sitting next to Hinata Hyuga, the shy Hyuga, were a pineapple haired boy, Nara Shikamaru, and his best friend, he believed that was the case, Choji Akamichi. He didnt take any special notes of the rest of the classmates. He knew that only nine of them would become ninjas, or at least what he had heard from Kakashi-sensei.

As class went on, classes were steadily getting more boring by the minute, as everything they were taught he already had learned when he was about 6 years old. So he just tried to find a way to spend time without falling asleep, mostly spending time in his mindscape with Rikka, learning about advanced skills. Like the one to make it look like he was awake, while he was in the mindscape.

"So what do you think" he asked Rikka inside the mindscape, looking out the window in the sky, showing everything he saw outside. "Well I think that it could prov useful if we befriended most of the clans here, but I agree that we stay away from the Uchiha. He's just psychotic if you ask me. I don't think he would bat an eye at killing his teammates, friend or even loved ones, just to gain power.

Plus the body sent information about what was going on in the class, so that he wouldn't look like a fool if he was given a question.

At the end of the first class, everyone scattered for lunch. Naruto, being trained by an Anbu or Ex-Anbu,(i don't know when he was resigned from Anbu, sorry), had taught him that he always should at least have some food rations with him, no matter what. Well that, and a good book. Sitting in the roof, leaning against a water-container, he pulled out a pack of food, not ramen sadly, but he had been restricted to sunday's to eat ramen, a compromise he had agreed to, just so he wouldn't faint of malnutrition. He also picked up a book from one of his inner pockets. He liked reading, a thing he picked up from Kakashi. Sadly Kakashi's choice of book was the Icha Icha book's, and Naruto didn't want to be marked a pervert, or ever for that sake. He already knew what happened to perverts...

_Flashback 4 years ago 2 months after the 'Incident'_

_Naruto was walking into the office of the Hokage, and as he did this he was meet by the sight of an old white haired man talking with the old Geezer. "... and that is why I would like to help him with his training." the white haired man said. "I know, but right now he being trained by both me and Kakashi so I cant just..." he paused as he saw the door open and in stepped Naruto "Well hello Naruto, how is it. I would like to present my old student, Jiraya, the toad Sannin." he said as 'Jiraya' turned around so he could see the boy. "Wait, is this Naruto, its just a squirt, he cant possibly be able to learn anything, much less do anything" he said as he mocked Naruto. _

_Just as he finished Naruto just laughed quietly, and held out his hand."Well would it be a problem if I shook your hand then" he said with a fox grin. "Sure but I don't think that you will get any..." he said and reached out his hand. Sarutobi Smiled because he knew what would come. As Jiraya touched the blonds hand. He didn't know understand what happened. One second he was holding about to touch the boys hand and in the other he was stuck in the wall upside down with his old sensei laughing._

"_Jiraya-sama, you should never judge a book by its cover. I may look weak, but I could be on par with Tsunade-sama if I wanted to. I only used about 1/20 of my speed and strength that I can achieve" he said as he stood in the same spot. "Jiraya, don't be angry, but he has a lot more potential than you had back then" he said as he chuckled over his students predicament, but back to business." the Hokage said as he sat behind his desk, and Jiraya crawled out of the wall, muttering something about 'overpowered by a brat'. "Naruto, my student here, has approved with my proposal that you will receive training from him. He will teach you things that you will not learn in the academy, amongst other things" he said to a now wide eyed blond._

"_Wait you want me to be taught by a pervert, yes I know your a super-pervert... " he said glaring at Jiraya before he said anything. "... forgive me old man, but I do not want to end my lessons with Kakashi-senpai or with you. If he wants to teach me, I would like him to teach me here in Konoha, and if he needs to leave, as I know you will, I would like to have all three of you as sensei's so I can evolve in my skills as a shinobi by taking the teachings from all three" he said with a plain tone as he stood in front of them both._

_Jiraya was only nodding and the Hokage just smiled. "Of course Naruto, I could make such arrangements. I just hope it wont be to much for you to handle" he said concerned. "Nope, it will not be any problems with anything" Naruto said as he nodded in a bow, but before he left he said something that made one man stare annoyed and one chuckling. "besides Ero-sennin, could you stop spying on the lady's in the hotspring. I heard about someone that was pounded beyond recognition by a mob of women just outside it, oh and Kakashi wants the next book, a signed copy, but don't give him that or I will never get anything training from him"_

_End of flashback_

Shrugging it of, he finished his meal, read as much as he could and was about to go back when he noticed that someone was watching him. As he looked at the person he saw that it was the Uchiha. "fight me, Dobe". Dobe, he hadn't even been in school for one day and already someone had made a degeneration name about him. It was not like he took it to heart, but he knew why the Uchiha, the last of them, was challenging him. "I don't have time for your ranting. If you want to spar with someone, go fight an angry mob or your fan club or beat an old tree or something." Naruto said as he walked towards the door.

Just as he was about to open the door, he heard the sound of footsteps rapidly racing towards him. He let go of the handle, crunched down just as a fist was heading for his head, and answered by putting his palm against him, and just pushing him away. "Your pathetic, you know that Sasuke, you act all high and mighty, claim that your life has been hell, but not one time has your life been in danger." he said keeping his cool. Sasuke seemed even more pissed now "You've been handed everything that a kid could ever ask for, but I guess its just blown up your ego." he now said with a slight hatred. Sasuke's eyes where burning now "I will never respect you or ever see you as a rival, nor will I fight you. You know why? Because you don't fight to protect, you just fight to kill." he finished coldly. Now Sasuke just snarled.

"Like if, after I defeated you, I will kill that bastard of a brother, I will get my revenge." he now spat out his words, and reached for a kunai, but he couldn't finish his movement as Naruto stood behind him with his arm in a deadlock, confusing the Uchiha about how he could get behind him. What he heard after that froze his blood then caused it to boil

"You will never gain any power Sasuke, because 'the power to protect isn't strength, but compassion', that means that you have to care about a person and protect that person. You don't have precious people Sasuke, but I have, and I will protect them until my death. Unlike you I gain strength to help the people around me. You're willing to kill everyone and everything just to get strong." Naruto said as he pushed the 'last Uchiha' to the ground.

"I don't pity you, and I will not be a measuring stick for your power. If you want to kill your brother and die in the process, then fine. I will not help you." Naruto said as he left. He stopped in the door frame, and turned to glare at Sasuke with antarctic eyes "If I ever find you, trying to steal my power, just to satisfy your lust for it, or hurting someone that is precious to me, I will not hesitate to kill you and end the Uchihas, because you have no pride and certainly no honor " after which he left. He did though notice three shadows that had heard him speak, and two of them, that at first were about to run out to kill the blond for what he did to their 'Sasuke-kun', stopped when he started to speak, and somehow they were brought to the facts that, he actually could be right about Sasuke. The third just watched the blond, wondering how he could be so strong, but of totally different reasons to Sasuke's why. 'Naruto-kun...' was the lone thought the pale eyed girl had.

As school ended Naruto had made friends with a few of his classmates, like Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and strangely Ino and Sakura. As he walked home to his estate he had a feeling that someone was following him. He figured that it either was Sasuke, or Hinata. He just picked up the pace, jumped up on the roof, and speed of, turning in different directions just to make it impossible to follow were he was heading. He then dropped down into an alley, put on the mask and goggles, and activated the cloak on the suit, and stepped into the shadows. He didn't have to wait long before a shadowy figure landed on the same spot. As he looked around, he snarled and sped of out onto the streets. "Typical, now I got a stalker after me, and worst of it its Sasuke" as he deactivated the cloak. He then just continued his walk home, with a stalker, but this time it was Hinata, hiding behind a telephone pole.

"Hinata, if you're going to follow me, could you please walk next to me so I could speak with you" he said without turning. He heard a small "Eeep", then footsteps, then... "Hi Hinata, how are you doing." he asked as he turned towards her he took of the mask and lifted the goggles showing his face. "Ehm... im doing fine" she stuttered. Naruto shrugged and gave a foxy grin "Cool, but weren't you told by your father to stay away from me" he asked seriously, almost freaking the poor girl out.

"How did you know" she asked nervously. "Well I got pretty good hearing, and add that people stare at me with hatred that shows on their eyes. Your father wasn't as strong as the rest with that, but still..." he answered and started to walk, with her tagging along. They didn't speak for a long while until Naruto spoke. "Here our roads split, literally. Your home lies that way and where I live is not to be spoken of" he said cryptically. "why not" she asked."Well I prefer to keep my home a secret, so I don't have to worry about any intruders, well see ya." he said as he ran of to who knows where. **You know Naruto, I think she likes you, but is to afraid to show it. I guess she just needs some motivation and she will become a powerful, but kind Hyuga" **Rikka said inside his head. This time she was looking in a photoalbum and was almost laughting her lungs out. One of the pictures showed Naruto as a 6 year old with a ramenbowl on his head and a blanket, tied like a cloth like the old romans had, well except the bowl on the head, that was a courtesy of a drunk Jiraya.

As he entered his home he slumped down in the couch, eyes closed, as he continued to ponder about the days events. First he almost falls asleep because of a completely worthless class that he has to endure for four years, then its the thing about the asshole Uchiha, that probably wont let him go until he's beaten Naruto with a flick of his wrist, that was most unlikely. He had created some clones to go to the old man, a second set to Kakashi, and gone personally to Ero-sennin. His regime of training as he called it, was nothing short of torture, but Naruto had been able to endure and thanks to that he had stamina, endurance, strength and chakra-control beyond genin level.

He had spent about 6 hour, from 4 in the afternoon to 10 in the evening, training constantly to gain an even higher level of speed, strength and stamina. He had almost collapsed as he felt the clones dissipate and was stuck with a gigantic headache, which was the drawback of the Kage Bunshin. After he had regained some strength, he started to walk home, saying goodbye to a now gone Sannin. "Pervert..." he muttered as he started to walk home.

As he continued to ponder, he just created a bunch of clones to read in the study, another set in the dojo practicing his skills and techniques, a third set in the smith and armory to study and create some more items or improve the ones he had. A fourth set when into the kitchen and started to make dinner. Not ramen but something nutritious. As time went on he ate, walked to the dojo to train(physical training can't be done by clones, they can only do and learn things). As he finished his training for the day and dispersing the clones, he went to bed, reflection on what happened that day and just hopping for an even better day tomorrow. 'Well, good night Rikka-hime' he thought. **'Oh good night Naruto-kun, but remember, ill draw you in so we can continue to train on those techniques, okay." **she giggled as Naruto fell asleep with a weird smile. _'these 4 years will be 4 long ones, indeed'_

_**Skipping to the last day in the academy 4 years later. Why, because its to Mendoukse to write about it all.**_

It had been 4 very... interesting years.

One of the more interesting and tragic things was the Uchiha-massacre. Itachi murdered the entire Uchiha, except Sasuke, and left the village, causing the 'last Uchiha' to brood, and become even more arrogant than before. But in Naruto's eyes he was nothing better that a child, as he was constantly given things as gifts, spoiling him. 'He will never gain true power to protect, if he starts to believe that he is the sun everything orbits around. But I see the sunspots, and this sun will turn into a black hole one day, if left unchecked' Naruto thought when he saw the treatment Sasuke was given as the 'last Uchiha'.

As classes had went on they talked about everything that concerned history, but never anything about how a shinobi was, or did. Of course the blond had experienced how it was to be a true shinobi as he had been on a trip outside the city-walls for about a month. That time he had Jiraya to protect him, but he still had made his first kill that time, and almost got killed by the dead guys friends. Just as Naruto would have died, Jiraya had saved his 'scrawny little ass' as the pervert call him. The feeling for killing... he would never get used to it.

Naruto had become the #1 rookie just ahead of the Uchiha, much to the Uchihas anger. He had also become a sort of prankster to the classmates, but not in the way that he was loud and acted like an idiot. No it was carefully planed pranks, that he always said that anyone could do if they just put effort in doing it. He was always nice towards anyone that didn't hurt him in anyway with intent. The Uchiha learned quickly that it was a bad draw to upset the blond, though he never got mad, he always played a really nasty prank on him if he ever did something 'counter-productive' against Naruto or anyone else.

Last time he had returned from the hotspring with pink hair, a purple set of his normal cloths, and smelling like a wet duck. He had tried that time to attack Naruto, saying that he was the culprit. Naruto had only hopped out of his reach, and said that he had been with the rest of the class, talking about things. In truth, Naruto had sent a clone to do everything, then to disperse when he was done.

No one knew that he could use Kage bunshin, part take from Shikamaru. The blond had concluded that he had a huge IQ and challenged him to Shougi the same day.

As they kept on playing, everyone was stunned that Naruto had defeated the Nara. "Naruto, how high is you're IQ actually" Shikamaru had asked just minutes before Sasuke had arrived. Naruto just took a sitting thinkers pose. "Well when I did an IQ test, I had to redo it about four time's" everyone was just laughing. "Oh really, was your IQ so low, that you had to do it add all of them together just to get a number" Kiba had said laughing. "Actually, I had to redo it 4 times because they said that it had to be a mistake in the test..." he said as he reset the Shougi board. "...as to why, they said that i had shown an IQ rate of, over 300" he deadpanned. This caused a silence for more than a minute, then...

"WHAAT" everyone had screamed. Luckily for Naruto he had set up a silence barrier in preparation for that. "How the hell can you have an IQ of 300. That is just impossible." Kiba had snorted enraged by what he had been told. "Well, due to an incident when I was 5, my IQ had somehow started to begin to work at its maximum capacity, and increase over time. If you don't believe me you can ask the Hokage or Kakashi-sensei, or even Jiraya-sama. They were the ones to give me my test." he had said scratching his back head sheepishly, just as the Uchiha had landed, accused him for how he looked, and attacked him, as he heard the girls squeal at the color, well, at least Sakura.

As Naruto was heading for the academy he had been given a lot more glares that day. As he entered the classroom, he was met by another fist and "fight me" from Sasuke, that he dodged and appeared on his usual seat on the top bench. He had been questioned by most of the classmates, excluding Sasuke that just glared death threats, and Sakura that still, after 4 years of trying, still was after the Uchiha, like most of the fan girls, still proclaimed that Sasuke was better than anyone.(**big surprise there...**)

But over the 4 years, Naruto had steadily gained his own fan-club, which he didn't appreciate, because they were only after him for his looks, strength and skill. As the years passed he had been asked by a lot of the fan-girls he had gained, but he had turned down everyone. But he always did it with a gentle touch and an advice that most of them had listened to. "If you want me to be with you, don't chase me, don't fight over me, don't loath over my strength. Work to become strong, so that you can prove that you are willing to protect the one you care about. If you do that, your feelings will in the end be returned, as that person will be willing to fight for you to the end" he always said as he left.

But today everyones questions had been unanswered from last night, but as he was about to start answering them he was called into the other classroom. Sitting in the classroom was both Iruka and Mizuki, the white hair chunnin that always glared a bit at Naruto, an always had tried to fail him in classes. Though those attempts had been spoiled as Naruto had pointed out those things, and made Iruka wary of what Mizuki had tried. After a few attempts it all had stopped, but he could still feel the glares he was receiving every time Mizuki was looking at him.

"Naruto, to pass this test you must do the Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin." Iruka said as Naruto stood in the middle of the room, in front of the desk. "Is any Bunshin that can be done allowed" he asked plainly. "well if you have any that is, brat" Mizuki said mockingly. But as he said that three things happened. 1 was that Naruto created a Shadow, water, mud, and blood-clone, that each **Hengened** into different classmates and switched with different things in the room.

As he released all of the different clones he was smirking over his teachers antics, as their jaws were lying on the desk they were in front of, and tilted his head a little "What, did I pass, or did I not". He said with a fox grin. "I can also summon a vast array of clones, those were just 4 of them"

Gaping like a fish, Iruka finally spoke "Eh... yeah you... passed" Iruka, still trying to comprehend what Naruto just did. He finally gathered his composure as he handed him the hi-ate. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as he left the room smiling largely, but not without noticing a small KI, and an ominent feeling coming from Mizuki. 'I guess he's one of the 'bad' villagers, but I got a feeling that hes after something, but I don't know what it is' he thought as he left the academy stealthily avoiding any people that would try to bring his mood down as he walked home.

Later that night, he had a premonition about something that would occur, and he started to go through what he had experienced that day. As he came to the glares that Mizuki was giving him, he remembered what they meant. Greed for power, and not caring who died in the process. "Rikka, do you know what he possibly could be after, that could give him power without effort" he asked as he stood inside the mindscape house looking at the kyubi in a nightgown with a bathrobe on top. "Well

that would either be some sort of seal that gives you power, or seals it in you. But such seals would be kinjuts, and sealed in your family scroll, that is in the Hokage's office" she finished.

Naruto was already halfway towards the Hokagetower, when she finished the last sentence. As he got closer he noticed that someone had snuck inside the office. As he landed outside the office window, he noticed a shadowy figure, held by the arm of what looked like... "Naruto, its a good thing your here, please come in" the old Hokage said. As Naruto entered he was meet by the sight of Sasuke, out cold, dangling from the old mans grip around his arm. "Naruto, it seems like Mizuki has betrayed Konoha. I would like you to apprehend him for me. It will be classified as a A-rank mission, with the pay of course" he said calmly. "I accept, but I want free rains, as he sent someone to steal the sealing scroll that belongs to me and my family and clan." Naruto asked, without any anger. "Okay, but I want him alive for interrogation" Sarutobi answered.

As Naruto arrived at an old wooden cottage, that seemed to have been there for ages. Its roof was clad with moss, and branches, the walls had large holes that looked like swordslashes, the window had a broken sheet in one of the squares. But as he looked around in the forest, that seemed be alive, he noticed a presence. "Hello Mizuki, how are you doing." he said as he dodge a large fuuma shuriken as it hit the ground where he stood before, then looking straight towards the weapons owner.

"It would seem like your plan has failed. Sasuke is now being interrogated by Ibiki, and I have orders to apprehend you here and now" Mizuki, standing on a tree branch in the middle of a large tree laughing as he was about to speak, but was interrupted "Before you rant about how weak you claim I am, I am on par with one of the three Sannin at 4/5 of his full power, with my own strength, so surrenderer now, or be ready for a world of hurt" at which Mizuki brought out another fuuma shuriken, but was not able to move his arm. Looking for the source, he saw 4 Naruto's standing around him holding him still.

"Chunnin Mizuki, you, on the order of the Hokage, have been stripped of your rank, and will be facing trial for treason against Konoha. You are also, on orders of me, accused for attempting to steal a family-scroll that belongs to me. By right's of the Hokage, I will become your judge, your jury... and **you're Executioner."** he said, downright scaring Mizuki into a heartattack as he beat him to a pulp, delivered him to Ibiki, got his payment from the Hokage, and a well deserved "Good Night" from his, as he's started to call her, Girlfriend, Rikka. **(What, kyubi doesn't always have to be evil, Right?).**

The next day he entered the classroom, stealthily without drawing attention, and sitting down on his usual seat. As time passed, whispers were heard in the class, "did he not make it yesterday", "how is that possible", "He maybe was failed because Mizuki was mean", "I don't want to be a Shinobi if he isn't one".

As he looked around he noticed that Hinata was looking nervous, or possibly beyond that. 'I guess that she still needs more confidence-training' he thought to himself, as he looked at Shino, that now was looking at him, then turning his head towards the door. 'Doesn't want to disturb anyone tactics, good choice, Shino' he thought as he smiled slightly and nodded a greeting. Just then Iruka came through the door. As he did that there was a small murmuring before Kiba took point.

"Eh Sensei, did you fail Naruto. I mean it's no secret he was just an idiot" he said while getting death glares from the 'Naruto fan club', a snicker from the Uchiha, a squeal from Haruno, and a "Trublesome", from the Nara.

"Actually, he passed, and he passed beyond top marks, in the written exam, the weapon exam, and the practical exam. He wrote down answers that even I hadn't been able to write, that would requirer extensive study about shinobi ways, and history, he used weapons with such precision that he immobilized the target dummy before 'killing it', and preformed 4 types of bunshin, each that transformed into 4 of you, before switching with objects throughout the exam room."

"He also fought and defeated Mizuki yesterday. We discovered that he had plans to defect from Konoha and tried to steal a specific scroll from the Hokage, but was stopped by Naruto" at this they were looking at Iruka with interest. "And to add to his marks, he walked passed all of you and has been sitting on his normal chair, and nobody here seems to have noticed, isn't it so, Naruto?"

Iruka said as he looked up the classroom, followed by everyone else that now saw that he had done just that. Naruto just sat on his chair and just held out a thumb. "B.I.N.G.O, Bingo, Iruka-sensei" he said with a fox-grin, that caused his fan club to squeal even higher than what Sakura did before.

"Okay, calm down now everybody, im going to tell you in which groups you will work as teammates. So if you would just sit down and shut your mouths for a second or two..." he said as he glared at the Konochi from Narutos fan club, that now sat down quietly but still cast longing looks at Naruto's appearance. "...as the groups are to be following." he said as he read the grouplist. As he got closer to nr 7 most of the girls had been hoping for a chance to get Naruto and possibly even Sasuke on the same team. But that hope was crashed as Iruka read through the paper.

"group seven, you will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Nar..." just as he was about to finish that sentence, an Anbu appeared next to Iruka, then whispered something into his ear. Most wouldn't have heard what he said, but Naruto was not like the rest as he used the suits audial enhancer to hear what they said. "...and that's why the council doesn't want the 'boy' to be in the same group. Please follow how it is on this paper instead. I hope it wont be a problem" he said as he disappeared yet again.

"Okay there has been changes in the setup. In group seven there is going to be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Sai, another student from the second classroom, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi" he said. This caused some debate in the class, to the late and apparent change of mind. "Well were not here to debate that, so continuing..." as he got to group 8 "Inuzuka Kiba, Hinata Hyuga and Aburame Shino. You have Yuuhi Kurenai" and group ten, probably the loudest one, "Akamichi chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Inoichi Ino, you are getting Sarutobi Asuma" he said.

"WHAT; WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH THESE TWO LAZY BONES" Ino literally blurted out. Naruto was nice enough to answer "Well, you see Ino-chan,"which gave Ino a really red blush "your family's Jutsu's work their best when working together. Chouji is the groups strength, a tank if you'd like to call it, Nara is the brains, the tank commander, and you are the long range one with ability to interrogate and control people, the gunner, or radioman, see what fits." he said calmly. This caused a lot of confusion amongst the classmates.

"What im trying to say is that you work best as a team, not as an individual. This applies to everyone. 'those who break the rules are trash' right" he got a nod from almost everyone, and a snort from someone stupid**(Asshole If you ask me)**.

"but what if I told you that 'those who leave their friends behind is an even bigger trash'. Those were the words that my sensei taught me, so don't leave anyone outside just because someone said it, okay" he finished, and Ino and the rest of the class just sat down calm, contemplating on what he had said.

"Oh yes on the thought of leaving someone behind I haven't heard my name at all, sensei. Is it so that they don't want me to become a shinobi then." he asked Iruka that was startled over what he said. But then he smiled as he looked on the paper. He now had a large smile when he looked up and most people were interested in what he had read.

"Actually, Naruto, you have been given a personal squad, with a large set of different sensei's. I will not reveal who these people are, as I do not know, but I can tell you that Sarutobi, Hokage-sama, has requested that you become his personal apprentice."

This news was a real killer. Not for Naruto, he actually knew that it could happen, but for the rest it seemed unfair. 'why does he get such power. I have greater need for it. I need power to kill my brother. I shall take your strength, Dobe, and when I do I will kill both you and my brother' Sasuke thought as he was smirking, as he planed on how to activate his Sharingan so he could steal everyones power.

Naruto only shrugged, waved goodbye to his friends and started to walk towards the old Geezers office. 'I guess its better this way, any one else would slow my progress down, either of personal thoughts, or of lack of skill. Well I guess that I will be assigned to the three teams that survive, making me an added insurance for that team. I think thats how the old man wants it to be, I hope. Man it's just to troublesome to think about.' he thought, catching himself with his classmates favorite word. "troublesome..."

Next chapter. Waving to the wave

**Author notes.**

**My computer crashed completely now. So I apologizes for it being late. I try to be a 3-4 day period update right now. But when school starts again it will only be possibly 1 a week. But don't worry, it wont come yet. As to the story, the suit isn't used at its fill potential as i will explaine later on, his skills are all his own. I missed the part with the viewing orb scene, but it gets so hard to make a good story without making it to big, an boring. I'll probably write a flashback of it though. So I hope you liked this one, and now...**

**On to the next one...**

**Chapter name may be altered. Viewer discretion is advised... **

**Just kidding.**


	6. Waving to the Wave

**Chapter 6 Waving to the wave**

As the blond boy walks, or more like runs, towards the Hokagetower he's starts to feel a lot of the strain that his body often feels after a long day. Even with his healing-ability's, that he had learned about, he had learned a few sets of functions on the suit that he had grown very accustomed with. He had learned about a lot of these functions, and a few other things, after about a month though Rikka...

"_Flashback about a month after the incident, in the Kages office"_

_Naruto was talking to the Hokage about his progress the past month and he wasn't happy with himself. Well first all of the weights he put on didn't affect his movements, they felt like they were non existent, a kind of large problem if you want to grow stronger._

_The problem was in the suits systems, as it automatically compensated for the increase in weight, causing a lot of frustration to build up for Naruto._

"_hey old man, you knew my pops, did he tell you anything about this thing at all, I mean you are the professor and all, so you must know about it." The blond was in a pissed state, as all attempts to get stronger didn't work. The Hokage just shook his head as he wondered how to solve his students problem. 'Gravity seals don't work either, as im sure the Naruto isn't ready for them yet, maybe when he is 8 or so but not earlier' he thought for himself _

_'Naruto, I have a thing I must ask you, could we meet in person.' Rikka asked, and Naruto mentally nodded Naruto found himself inside the mindscape of his mind, sitting by the lake. "Naruto, I have searched through all of the memory that you absorbed about a month ago and I found something interesting" Rikka said as she walked out from the house and sat down next to Naruto. "I have discovered a few things about the suit that I find very interesting..._

_As Naruto returned to reality, he suddenly started to make seals to the Kage bunshin. As he did this the Hokage noticed small amount of red chakra, followed by a large "Poff". As the smoke dispersed a clone was standing there, but it wasn't Naruto, as the old Kage almost gasped._

_In front of him was a beautiful girl, probably as old as Naruto. Sarutobi noticed that the bunshin had a red tail, red fox ears within the beautiful red hair and a cute face that could make anyone scream Kawai. "Naruto, am I wrong or is this..." the Hokage started but was interrupted by the bunshin, that he presumed was the..._

"_Yes I am the Kyubi," at this the Hokage did a noticeable flinch. "but I am only a bunshin, I only have as much power as Naruto" which calmed the old man, and was about to ask why she was here but yet again, interrupted "Well I asked Naruto to summon me through Kage bunshin, so I could tell you that I have discovered a way for Naruto to become stronger, or at least solve the weight problem, so to speak" at this the Hokage raised a questioning eyebrow. "you see the suit is built to relieve the user of physical encumbered, by increasing the strength on the 'Muscles' to increase in power to compensate. This was because of the ancients, they weren't able to become as strong as we can. As such this system was integrated." Both the Hokage and Naruto nodded, both by different reasons, as she continued._

"_...but that system can also be reversed. By reversing the function on the suit, you cause the system to restrain the body instead of relieving it." at which the Hokage looked questioningly. "let me explain. If your body can move at 100 speed, maybe 10 miles an hour, what happens when you restrain it to half that, 5 miles an hour. You get slower, right" she said getting a nod from the Hokage._

"_Well if your restricted to move at 5 miles/h, when you train so your back at your usual speed, what happens when you release the restraint" she asked "Well you're speed multiples" he answered. "Correct, instead of 100 from you're usual speed, your at 200 of what you had" she said as she continued yet again. "if you keep on restraining the body to about ¼ your speed every time you reach your original, you only use ¼ of your top, am I right" she said as she let the Hokage understand what she meant. _

_Normally weights were used to increase a persons strength and speed, but since his suit nullified that ... at which he understood her implement. "So you mean that the suit is capable training him as easy as it helps him" he asked. Now it was Naruto who answered the old man "correct old man. This suit gives me many possible advantages over my enemies. I can switch between restraints and improvements without anyone knowing, giving me a massive array of surprises for those who haven't been fighting me before. And because the suit reacquires constant charging with chakra, my stores and control have already been increased, and I can control it a lot easier, but not good enough for any major Jutsu's, though" he said as he looked a bit depressed over his lack of control over his powers._

_Sarutobi just chuckled "Well we all start from the bottom, even those who have very little chakra as well" he said as he looked at the two children standing in front of him, both nodding that he was right. "Well I have said everything I wanted to tell you, so if you don't mind id like to go back home, I have nothing left to share with you right now" she said as she turned her face at Naruto "See you later Naruto-kun" she said with a grin, as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, but she still saw the confused Sarutobi's face. " See ya Rikka-chan" Naruto replied, waved good bye to the old man and went to training with Kakashi... after a quick stop at a certain stand he liked._

_The Hokage just sat there in his chair, seemingly stunned what the Kyubi had said to him but also what she had called Naruto. "Naruto-kun, eh...seems like you found someone my boy..." he said to himself as he pulled out a little red-cover book, then sat there with a nosebleed and a smile._

_End of flashback_

As Naruto walked inside the Hokage's office he saw three people. One was the Hokage, sitting behind his desk, one was his silver-haired teacher/friend Kakashi, still holding his 'smut' book, and the last was a white hair man he knew as Jiraya the Sannin, or his personal favorite title, Ero-sennin.

Ever since he threw him in the wall he never underestimated his skill, well not overly, he still received a few beatings for his 'research', often resulting in a large number of broken bones, equally from him and the girls he was spying on.

He had also created the **'Orikone no jutsu',** that could cause massive nosebleed to any pervert. Well that was true for all but one until now...

_flashback, about 3 year in the academy_

_Naruto was talking with the Hokage about the problems of the village and about the council, cause he had been attacked again, but the only injured was the Anbu agent that had assaulted him. He had received some minor concussions and injury's, but that would be his smallest problem. He was now having a talk with Konoha's to most sadistic people. _

_As he was talking about how they should counter the 'problem', they were interrupted by the door flying up. "Today you're going down, old man" the young boy, Naruto recognized as Konohamaru, fell as he tripped on the long scarf. As he crashed on the floor, "What is it, six, seven..." he asked the old, now sighting heavily, man, that was . "i believe it is the Eight today, I wish he dedicated to train with the same determination" he said._

"_Young master, are you okay" A man with round glasses walked/ran in front of the door. "We don't have time for this, we need to resume your training and..." he didn't finish as the boy stood up. "You..." he screamed as he pointed at Naruto "you tripped me". He yelled as he walked up to the blond while pointing at him, but as he got close Naruto grabbed him by the collar. _

"_Two things, Never ever blame another person for your own mistakes, and second, don't point at people, you might lose a finger or the whole arm for that" he said calmly still looking at the Hokage. The Hokage was not afraid as he knew the blond would never hurt anyone from the village if they didn't break any of the laws or rules Naruto had. _

"_Let go of the young master, he's the grandson of the Hokage" the man Naruto now recognized as Ebisu, standing in a fighting stance, pushing his glasses in place. At that Naruto lifted his head bit higher, which the Hokage interpreted as a question about what he should do. The Hokage just closed his eyes, puffed his pipe and nodded. Naruto, at this gave a creepy smile right after that, one that scared the young Konohamaru out of his pants, just as the blond started to turn his head at him._

"_You know, Ebisu, even if the old man was his grandmother, I wouldn't care. He broke one of my rules, and that is punishable by..." at this both the teacher and student palled at what they believed what he would say, as they believed he would say the worst word possible._

_  
"A one hell of a spanking" he said calmly, causing Ebisu to face fault, just as a clone poofed into existence, grabbed the boy and started to spank him on the butt. "What are you doing you damn, brat, blaming someone else for your own faults, that is just what cowards do" said as the clone put down Konohamaru down, winching about the pain in his butt. Just then Naruto walked towards the window. "sorry old man but I must go, got to eat something. We can resume training tonight. Right now Jiraya was supposed to return, but he still haven't turned up" he said as he left. The old man just sighed. "He grandpa, what did he mean by that" Konohamaru was asking with wide eyes and gaping over what the blond had said. "Well Konohamaru, he is a student of mine, im training him personally, together with a large set of other teachers"_

_This caused the little boy to drop his jaw. Someone was being trained by his grandpa, the Hokage, his student, and other teachers in the village. He came to one conclusion as he ran out of the room , he had to find this guy. _

"_Young master, wait..." Ebisu yelled, prepared to run after him, but was stopped by the Hokage who now was standing next to him. "Don't I think this could be a good experience for him. Naruto is strong, and also has the ability to make people to work their hardest. I think we should at least give him a chance for this. Just make sure he doesn't teach him any... crazy Jutsus" he said chuckling as he let go of the Jonin that disappeared at that moment. Sighting, then shrugging, he walked to his desk, and thinking about how this day would get interesting._

_As Naruto walked down the street he noticed someone trying to hid behind a sheet of cloth masked as a fence. One problem he had put it on the side. Clapping twice he ripped the sheet out of the young Konohamaru's hands"okay, that is enough, you have caught my attention Konohamaru. What is it you want" he said._

"_I see, so you saw through my disguise, that means that your..." he started, but Naruto just turned and continued to walk. "Hey, im not done!" Konohamaru yelled. Naruto stopped, just to lift his hand and moved it in a 'follow' motion . "Why waste your breath on trying to buttering up to me, because I wanted to help you already, but if you don't want to I could leave?" he said as he started to walk away again. Having a huge grin on his face, the boy just ran after him._

_Later that day the two youngsters were confronted by Ebisu. "Young master you should stop being with this boy he isn't to any help" he pointed out. "Well, sensei, I now understand that, all of the 'shortcuts' you have been talking about, is noting short of bullshit" he said with a mocking tone as he made seals for a Jutsu. **"Orikone No Jutsu"** he yelled, exploded in smoke and standing there was..._

"_Ebisu-saaammmaaa" the girl the boy had transformed into said as she blew a kis at his sensei, then returned to his original form. Ebisu just stood there a moment, then..._

"_What have you been teaching him, you friggen brat" he yelled. "That was weird, I thought that everyone who saw it would pass out by nosebleeds, huh a world first" Naruto just snickered. "well I guess I should correct that, don't like to have any of the Jutsu's I make to have a fail rate at all" he said as 20 clones poofed into existence, all screaming hengen into... a harem of girls, clinging to Ebisu. Even if he's a gentleman, the closet pervert flew back by the massive nosebleed he had. Laughing Naruto just turned to Konohamaru._

"_You see now Konohamaru, if it doesn't work the first time, then make a better one. Train to become strong by your own way, not through shortcuts. They make a person weak, because they overestimate their ability's, and die. From this day on, you should not be my student, but my rival. You have the potential, you just have to see it, and work for it. Well, see you later, Konohamaru-san" Naruto said as he disappeared into flames._

_Appearing in the Hokage-office, he just smiled at how he also was smiling behind his hat. He knew he had created a new great Shinobi prodigy, even if it would take some time for it to evolve._

_End of flashback_

"Well, old man, what have you planned for me. I heard I was to be assigned under you, Kakashi and other teachers. But could you please tell me why you did that". He asked as he crossed his arms, and looked with expectation at the Hokage's answer.

"Well Naruto, why you were assigned your own squad is because you have enough skill and strength to compensate for the lack of teammates. But that doesn't mean you will not work with them" Sarutobi said, causing an eyebrow to rise on his forehead. "What do you mean?"

"It means that you will help the different squads with their missions, or at least on those that are more dangerous" Kakashi answered. "If a squad is assigned a C-ranked mission for the first time, you will accompany them to help them if the mission gets more dangerous than expected." he continued. "Most missions that are C-ranked, mostly contain parts like bandits, and protecting people. Like you said last year, most of the dead genin die because of their first kill. You will help the squad-leader, so that no one dies because of that." he finished, as he still read his book.

"I see, so im seen as a sort of safety-insurance, to make sure that no one is killed" he asked, getting a weak nod from Kakashi. "Well, I think I could fix that problem right away, but that would mean a reform of the academy-studies" he said causing a few eyebrow's. "Well you all know about Kiri, they had a exam that consisted of killing their best friends. But I know how to kill a person without him really dying" he said, cutting his hand as he made seals. **"Blood bunshin" **as he said this a clone was created next to him. Both men looked a bit confused over his actions. Sarutobi looked at his old apprentice that just shrugged looking just as confused.

"Naruto, please explain what you mean." Sarutobi said with eyebrow's high, as he looked at him again. Just as he did this the real Naruto stabbed a kunai through the heart of the other 'Naruto', but instead of exploding in smoke, it started to bleed as it slumped onto the floor, scaring both men as they believed the bunshin just killed its creator. But the Naruto that still stood up just smiled.

"You see, I have created a Jutsu that makes a copy of oneself, able of personal actions, that can only die like a normal person. And it is only dispersed when I cancel the Jutsu, creating the image of a real kill." he said in a plain 'So-you-know' tone, as the body dispersed into pool of blood. As he looked at them they were impressed that he already had created such a advanced Jutsu. He continued the rest of his lecture. "By creating these you can simulate most graduating genin's first kill, through possibly a search-and-rescue exam, where a Jonin kidnaps a teammate, so they are forced to rescue that person by killing the 'kidnapper', in a secure and controlled environment when they graduate".

The Hokage had a lot of thoughts as he heard his students suggestion. He knew he was right about the death-rate concerning peoples 'First-kill', and as he thought through the idea he understood that it was a perfect way of taking away the problem of such thing happening. He looked at his older student that looked at him now, and he was smiling.

"You know old man, this kid is a real genius for coming up with such a plan. Don't you believe his idea would go through right away, cause it could save a lot of lives" he said. The Hokage smiled as he nodded. "Naruto..." he said as he turned to him "...could you teach this technique to other shinobi?" he asked. "Well, it is a technique that I created, so I am the sole owner of it, as such I deem a payment for me to teach it to others to be in order. Because otherwise I will personally rank it a Kinjutsu, because if you do it wrong, you would die of blood- and chakra-exhaustion. I ranked it for the moment as a S-rank Jutsu, for the requirements" he said with a fox grin, as he raised one hand to his face and made the money-sign with his index-middle finger and thumb rubbing against both. This caused the Hokage to flinch a bit for the boy's antic but chuckled afterward.

"Well, I guess I could pay up but im guessing it's a hefty sum, right?" he said as he put his elbows on the desk with his hands twined together in front of his face. "Correct, but I will be the one to judge who can learn it. I don't want anyone that is going to use it in the wrong way having it. I have already decided that I won't give it to any supporters of the Uchihas, or Danzo" which caused both Jiraya and Sarutobi. "Naruto, I can understand Danzo, but why Uchiha" Jiraya asked as he stepped forward.

"One is that I don't want them let him copy it with the Sharingan, another is because I don't approve to their damn twisted 'honor', that they call it. They believe that, just because they have the ability to steal Jutsu's from other's, that they have right to do it without repercussions, no matter of it's a enemy or a fellow shinobi. I don't want him to have the arrogance to say that he learned it and brag about how great he is." he snarled the last part. This caused both men to look sad, as he was speaking the truth. "It was only Itachi-sensei who actually never did such atrocity. He always worked for his power and skill, so he is the only Uchiha that I recognize as a true Shinobi" he said, now with sadness eminent in his voice.

"Naruto, its not your fault he did what he did, or why he left." the Hokage said, in a attempt to encourage the young blond. A weak smile traced on the boy as he sighed. "Yeah, I know. But I have had an idea for why he killed his clan" he said. Eye browning again, the Hokage motioned him to explain.

"I believe he was tired of his clans constant pushing around about how he should be. I met him once in a training-ground about two years before the massacre. We had a spar, and after we talked. He told me that his father, together with other Uchiha's were not pleased that Itachi didn't use his eyes to become powerful. He said they called him a 'weak-minded fool' who didn't understand the greatness with the Sharingan. But he knew that his eyes were nothing else than tools. 'A tool is only as great as its user' he said" the blond told them.

"Im guessing that they went on his nerves with their arrogance about their clan. So he wanted to erase the arrogant ones from the clan, but in the end their would not be anyone left, safe from his brother and mother, yet she died that day as well." he continued as both men nodded in agreement at the idea.

"But in the end Sasuke became just as arrogant, not from the event, but from the villagers actions. By giving him everything he wants, he slowly gains the idea that everything belongs to him, and that he is above every law and rule there is. This is my reason I don't want to give him the ability to learn it. Because not even his eyes can copy this technique, am I right Kakashi-sensei?" The last sentence scared both men as they looked around and suddenly kakashi appeared out of the shadow in the corner of the room.

"No, my eye wasn't able to copy it, so you are correct. But may I ask if you could teach it to me?" he asked not reading his book but focused on his friend/student. "Sorry Kakashi, but I know you are obliged to repent for what happened Obito" causing Kakashi to flinch "but I don't want to risk the Uchiha to learn the technique, because I know you would teach it to him, just to 'help' him, the same goes for the Chidori/Raikiri. Please don't fail both Obito, father, and me by helping his arrogance to gain new levels. If you teach him it, my guess he will use it to kill people for power, friend as foe"

At this Kakashi first looked down, then regained himself as he picked out his book. "Okay, I will try to turn him around, but If he ever gets in trouble I will help him in as many ways as possible" he said as he eye smiled.

Naruto turned towards him and smiled in his face now, you know that scary look with the creepy smile.

"Kakashi-sensei, you do know that if I ever find out that he has learned something 'unwanted' from you or that he has copied from someone else in Konoha that he couldn't normally, I will personally tie you up in a chair, and slowly tear every single page out of every single copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' you have, while throwing them in a big bonfire" he stated while still having that creepy smile, at which Kakashi stared at him like he was the devil.

"You, you wouldn't dare to..." he stuttered.

"Oh Kakashi, you should know what I can and cannot" he said as he turned towards a scared Hokage and sannin. "So what have you in mind for missions, Hokage-sama, as I know that I must do missions besides the training" he calmly said. The Hokage just sighed as he opened a drawer and pulled out scrolls, all with a big 'D' on them, marking them as D-ranked missions.

"Well for you to be able to take C-ranked or higher, no matter you skill, you must do a minor amount of these to be allowed. I would bypass this, but its just minor work that shouldn't..." As he looked up an couple of Naruto's were standing in front of him with one scroll each. As they had read them they were off in small blurs. The real on still stood where he was, now smiling.

"Well, now that that is out of our order, when do we begin with training" he said smiling as normal. The Hokage gaped at what he had done, to just sighed and smile. 'So you use **Kage Bunshin** to complete smaller task's, giving you both a paycheck and time to train. By doing so you can multi-task' he smiled at his students antics as he left in a swirl of leaf's (A/N Leaf Shushin). He chuckled as he remembered the meting for the Jonin-sensei a couple of days ago (A/N: I don't remember if it was yesterday or before that. Sunnimase)

_Flashback_

_As all of the Jonin waited inside the office, they all were waiting for all of the students to come into the classroom. They were watching from the safe distance through the viewing orb. "So have you any idea how the genins are this year" one Jonin asked another. "well I heard that the Uchiha was the top-student a while, but was surpassed by that 'friggen brat'" he said with a huff. A red eyed Jonin, heard this. _

_'Idiots, don't they understand he is better than the Uchiha, at least thats what I have seen when I watch him.' she thought as she squeezed her hand tightly. "Don't listen to them Kurenai, they don't understand that boy at all" the man next to her said as he held the cigarette with his hand. His hair was backwards spiky raven, with a large beard. He wore a Jonin vest, with a black flack jacket, bandages over his biceps, and wristbands. _

"_Yeah, I know Asuma, but I just cant believe that they could be so blind sometimes". Just then the attention was focused at the ball. The door had been opened as the blond boy entered the room, but no one noticed him. "He's using a genjutsu, or is he just able to make people look the way he wants" Kurenai asked. The Hokage chuckled "Well he is able to make some powerful genjutsus by his own, but right now he just walked past everyone by his personal skill" this caused confusion, especially the young Jonin._

"_What do you mean by 'his personal skill', a person doesn't have anything else than him self, and last I saw he was always alone." she asked. "Well then you have been blessed to be one of the few people to actually be allowed to even see him outside training, or working with him" he chuckled._

_This caused even bigger confusion. "Now I don't follow, what do you mean 'allowed'. He cant be able to hid away from everyone, and especially not through genjutsu from me. I am not called 'the genjutsu mistress' for nothing" she said proud._

"_Well if your the 'Mistress', then he is the king, he can disappear from existence and still live in this village, if he decided to do it tomorrow, and you would never find him." causing wide eyes on the Genjutsu-specialist and more whispers. If the Hokage said he would be the king of genjutsu, then he knew about how good he was. This meant he must have experienced his skill. Biting her lip, she made a mental note to speak with the boy afterwards. Just as she did this Iruka walked inside the classroom._

"_So what do you think about this years batch" the Hokage asked everyone. Kakashi was the first to speak. "Im glad to have Naruto on my team" this caused a commotion in the office. "Kakashi, just because hes the best, doesn't mean hes yours automatically" she said with raised voice, and turned to the Hokage "I would like to have him on my team. If he's as adept at genjutsu as the Hokage says hes perfect on my team." Kurenai voiced with a hint of anger in her words. Asuma spoke as well "Hokage-sama, I would like him to be on my team, as I heard he is a natural wind-user. If hes on my team hes able to learn to control it to perfection." he said. And so it was a battle of words, where each of the Jonin gave reasons for why he should be in their team. But Sarutobi wasn't going to let them bicker about something like this._

"_Quiet!" he roared, scaring all of the Jonin. All three of them stopped as they looked at the Hokage, as he sighed. "I have decided that he is to skilled to be placed in any of these teams" he said. All three were about to argue, but was interrupted. "He will be placed on his own team, were he is a apprentice following my orders. This will not mean he will not work with your teams" he said, causing the three Jonin to wonder what he meant. "This means that he will be able to accompany any of these three teams, but he will act as a second in command, after you guys" he said. Now all three got a glint in their eyes as they now knew that they were able to get to work with the best genin out there. But one question came to everyones minds. "what do you mean with ' act as a second in command', isn't that you have to be a chunnin to do such?" Kurenai asked._

"_Well that is because he has ability's that exceed some of the best Jonin we have here, and he also has a very powerful intellect." he answered. "when you say 'powerful', what do you mean?". Asuma asked interested. Sarutobi smiled "Well what I mean is that he has a IQ that exceed a Nara". Asuma looked at his father in disbelief. "By how much then?" he asked. Kakashi was the one to break the ice, as a eerie silence had occurred. "Well we did a IQ test on him when he was 5, and he actually made the proctor think their was something wrong with the test". He said. "What do you mean?" Asuma asked now nerved about what he would hear. "Well when we looked at the test, it showed that he had a IQ rate of... over 300. and that was just at 5. He does IQ test ever year, and every time its increasing" he calmly stated, bracing himself for the storm._

_Time seemed to slow down a moment, a few seconds later... "WHAT OVER 300 AND INCREASING!!!!" some of the Jonin now screamed. Asuma's cigarette dropped to the floor from his hanging jaw, and Kurenai's eyes was as wide as a human face allowed, and some..._

"_Over...over 300, doesn't that make him a god among geniuses" Asuma stuttered. Kakashi smiled, as well as the Hokage did. "He never wants to be called a genius, prodigy, scion, or anything that makes him sound superior. As he said himself 'I am only as great as my actions, as such I am no one so far'."_

"_I believe that Uchiha Sasuke is best suited to be on my team. I am the only one that teach him about the Sharingan. Haruno Sakura, im not sure about her" this caused some whispers. "She is booksmart, adept in Genjutsu, and has almost perfect Chakra-control but she's a fangirl of sasuke, I havent chosen a third one yet, so I will wait. Of course my normal choice would have been Naruto but as such, I will refrain from such thoughts right now." he finished. _

_As the Hokage looked around amoing the group, Kurenai decided to speak. "I wanted to have Inuzuka Kiba, Hinata Hyuga and Aburame Shino on my team as they together is a perfect scouting team, able to find anything and anyone" she said. Asuma was last "The Nara, Yamanaka, and akamichi is a perfect team, as their fathers have proven" he said bluntly as he was right about that._

_As they continued to watch the sphere they saw the entire ordeal that was going on in the class. "heh, it seems the Uchiha and Inuzuka still have quiet an ego. And Aburame actually noticed Naruto, but didn't do anything" the Hokage said as he puffed his pipe. _

_Afterwards, when all of the teams had been announced, the Hokage turned of the viewing orb, and sat back in his chair, slowly smoking on his pipe yet again. "Well what do you think, will the groups be suffice or do we need any changes now afterwards" he asked, looking at the Jonin sensei's. No one made a comment, and he asked/allowed them to leave. As they disappeared, three were still left, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai, (A/N: the 'green spandex monster of konoha', As I personally feel is a perfect title. Oh my eye's, My eye's!!!)_

_Well here I would write somethings that Maito Gai might say... but I won't, because I want to retain my sanity. Lets just say it includes a lot of Youthful things, and a "hn, you said something" comment from Kakashi. Use your imagination for the rest._

_As everyone had left the old man just slumped down on his seat, puffed some more, growled something about "evil paperwork from hell" and a little red book. _

_End of flashback_

**3 month Timeskip.**

Calling the missions that he had been assigned since his exam, would be easily been rated as 'Horrendously boring' and still it would be an understatment. I mean he had power, speed and skill, to not count intelligence, and he was forced to do things like...

...Laundry...

...caring groceries...

...painting fences and walls...

...babysitting...

...to just add a few. I can go on but you would fall asleep before I would get halfway through. But their was always one mission he hated...

...Capture Tora, the tigerstriped brown cat with a tie on its ear. How many times hadnt he already done it. I guess it was up at 4 times a week, the other teams hunt for it, not accounted for. But he never got any problems with it, as the cat simply walked up to him when he got close. The blond never understood why, but the cat always seemed to like to be around him.

This time as he had picked up the cat he delivered it to the employer, the fire daiymio's wife. He felt sorry for the cat as he watched it get crushed in the, as he called it, 'trash compactor hug', painful and never ending. As she left, he could only count on that he would get the mission again. Shrugging he looked at the Hokage as he sat behind the long table with a number of other shinobi's, handing out the missions for the day.

"Well now that you are done with that mission I have a few more if you would like them, some including babysitting, walking inuzukas dogs, some grocerie carring, and some other things." The old man said as he laid out 8 scrolls for Naruto to take. He simply shrugged, as 8 clones pooped into existence, took the scrolls and disappeared in blurs. That was at the same time as team 7 walked into the room. Sasuke first, still with his emotionless brooding, Sakura with her fangirl antics, their other teammate Sai, who showed no emotion at all, but that was expected from a Root Anbu, as he knew he was one. Lastly Kakashi walked in with his nose in his book as normal.

As they walked in Sasuke was first to notice. "Oh what is the dobe doing here. Trying to find a mission that fits someone weak as you". Sakura only cheered on Sasuke with her usual ranting that included "Sasuke-kun is so great" and "Sasuke-kun is so cool", not to mention "No one is better than Sasuke-kun". Sai didn't say anything, nor didn't show any emotion at all. Kakashi only turned towards the Hokage.

"Mission complete, would we be able to get our next mission, Hokage-sama" he asked him as he recived the pay for the mission. "Sorry Kakashi, but Naruto here took all of todays remaining missons." at which 4 sets of eyes were opened widely, well 3 actually, Sai just raised an eyebrow, as they looked at the Hokage, then at Naruto and back "We are out of D-ranked missions for today, so you should come back tomorrow morning" the Hokage said plainly. He did chuckle internally over their response for what he said.

"No way, this idiot can have taken all of the missions, hes just a friggen idiot" Sasuke growled. "Yeah, he cant be better than Sasuke-kun, hes supposed to get most missions and..." Sakura was interrupted in her ranting by laughter, coming from a certain blond. "What the hell's so funny Naruto-baka" she screeched.

"Oh Sakura, if you just could hear how worthless that meaning was, you would understand my laughter" he said as he composed himself and stood tall in front of her. She was a bit intimidated by the aura he gave a few seconds, before it vanished.

"Sakura, it doesn't matter how many missions you do. We only do missions to help people with their problems, and also so that we can live out live's." he said as he turned towards Kakashi. "how many missions have your team done so far Kakashi-san" he asked. He just eye-smiled "Well we have completed around 32 D-ranked one's, why do you ask" he wondered but got an answer pretty fast, as the blond turned towards the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to have a C-ranked mission, together with team 7." he said I a formal tone, no hint of emotion. The Hokage chuckled a bit. "do you believe they are ready for it, Naruto" he asked as he looked at Naruto with a serious look. "Hai, I believe that it would be good for them to experience a C-ranked mission. That way I can judge their performance based upon the mission-results" he said standing tall as always. Kakashi looked up from his book with raised eyebrow's. Sasuke was in a different state of mind.

"What the hell gives you right to judge me or anyone else for that matter. I am a Uchiha, no one judges me, I am the one to judge people, and I say that you are nothing but a pathetic lo..." he couldn't finish the sentence as he fell to he knees clutching his throat. Sakura screamed, running up to him to see if he was okay, and turned to Naruto with anger in her tone and face.

"What the hell gave you right to do such a thing to Sasuke, you freak. He's way better than you and..." she yelled, but Naruto didn't take account. He was looking at the old man, asking him with a facial question if he was allowed, and he got a nod, as in a silent 'Yes'. Kakashi saw this, and just prepared for the worst, but his head shot back a bit at what Naruto said.

"Okay, Haruno Sakura..." this was enough to make her shut up as Naruto never said her full name normally. "If you continue to rant about such things, you will be the reason to why your group will be denied to do any missions higher than D-rank ones, until you make chunnin. So I suggest you shut up, or you will be the laughing stock to all other kunoichi's" he said with no hint of anger, but still he was scaring her out of her boots. "I will also tell you that any sort of degrading names you call me will also result in the same manner, so unless you want to quit being a Shinobi, I would recommend YOU to shut up."

Sakura only stood there, as she looked at her sensei. "He has that kind of authority, as he is the apprentice of the Hokage, and because of his skills and brain, he also outranks every shinobi in the village, except the Hokage and the Sannin." this revelation was a shock to the two shinobi, Sai was... well emotionless. Sasuke just growled lowly, as he thought all of the 'im better than him, I should have that strenght, I need it' bullshit, but because he thought all of that no one heard it.

"I actually have higher authority than Kakashi her on the missions, so if I say a misson is canceled, it is canceled, understood" he roared, as he knew what Sasuke was brooding about. "And if you ever think about how you will steal my strength just to satisfy your own greed, Sasuke, I will personally create a seal that will destroy the Sharingan forever" he threatened. "You would never be able to, loser. Besides you don't have what it takes to..." Sasuke only growled, but he didn't finish his sentence before he met a friendly face, mr floor and ms steel

"Sasuke, if you always underestimate your opponents, you will die. But if you underestimate me, you will experience pure hell, as I already have been through it. And don't even say anything about your clan-massacre, because it is a fluffy teddybear in comparison with the hell hound that have shredded me" he said as he stood up, spun the kunai a few loops then holster it, after which he exploded in smoke. Because it was a clone that did all of the work, he just stood in his usual place but disappeared, when he created it, and appeared when he dispersed it. Of course the Haruno was into a fighting fit, but was stopped by death glares from the blond, as she wimpered back in line.

"Well now that that is over, can we get our mission, please, sensei" Naruto asked as he turned towards the chuckling Hokage and a ranting Iruka. "Very well, your mission is to protect a VIP"

he said as he held out the scroll that Naruto took. "Okay Eagle, you can tell him to come in" the Hokage shouted. A few minutes later the door slid open, and a large drunk man walked into the room.

"What, I thought that I would get protection. Instead I get a cyclops, a pinky, a painter, an emo and a blondie." he said, gaining everyones attention "I am Tazuna, the super bridge builder from Wave, and I wanted some super protection, instead I get this." he yelled, obviously drunk by the way he swayed as he stood in the doorway. But just as he raised the sake-bottle to his mouth, it exploded. As everyone looked I terror for what caused the explosion, he saw the blond holding a .454 Casull, in their eyes a long silverly item, that had smoke pouring out of the pipe, in his hand, as he still was looking at the Hokage that didn't seem to have been affected by what he did. He almost shit his pants after that.

"Tazuna-san," causing the man to flinch at the threating tone in the boys voice "if you have a death wish, you should have stayed at home. But we are your protection, so we will protect you with our lives. But know that, if you lie to us, the penalty will be sever, more than just a broken bottle, so don't judge people at the first sight, because you will die one day if you do just that. Are we clear." he said monotony as he holstered the gun inside the trench coat, but one could just feel the killing intent oozing from the boy.

Rikka had asked Naruto to not kill the man, because she knew that if she didn't, he would have hurt him severely, and destroyed his chances for future missions for a long while. Luckily for him he had listened to her arguments and calmed down enough to just scare him.

Tazuna did the only thing he could do or say. "Crystal" he gulped loudly. The blond only scuffed as he turned toward team 7.

"The mission will begin at 8:00 am tomorrow. One minute late will be dealt with sever punishment at our return. After we leave Kakashi will take lead, but I will take command if anything happens outside the C-rank mission borders, Understood" he asked or more like demanded. The entire team nodded without saying anything, not willing to get on his bad side today. "Perfect" he said grinning, waved good bye to the old man and disappeared in flames.

Inside his mind Kyubi/Rikka was hoping around inside the house, screaming all sort of bad words. Why, well she was trying to keep up with the dance move game she was playing on her new TV (the old one was destroyed, if you recall, but this one was bigger)

The next day he meet the team at the gates. Surprisingly, even Kakashi came on time, but Naruto knew he came early because of Naruto's threat, as he was to well familiar with what the blond called punishment. I mean who wouldn't call running around the village, while being chased by a group of Inuzuka's hunter dogs punishment. Why? Well Naruto would spray the scent of a steak all over the victim, then call on the dogs that would chase him without stopping. Though the best part was that, you couldn't wash away the smell until about 6 hour later, that is if you survived that long.

**Next chapter. Bloody Swords Of The Mist**

A/N I have had some issues with my computer the past weeks so I haven't been able to post as often as I like. But no problems their.

I just want to add that I will alter a statement in chapter 5, where he says that hes on par with one of the sannin. My original thought was actually 4/5 at his own power. As such he would surpass him with the suit. I am sorry for the late alteration but it didn't register until afterwards.

To those who think I am trying to make Naruto to some sort of unbeatable god, I must say that you don't see the point yet. He can be defeated, but not by someone weak.


	7. Bloody Swords Of The Mist

**Chapter 7: Bloody Swords Of The Mist**

The trip to wave was in, as few words as possible...

Loud... and boring, but what can you expect from a screecher, with her constant ranting over her 'Sasuke-kun', said persons constant grunting, and a emotionless twerp who, in his own personal way, contributed so that the blond didn't go on a rampage because of boredom. Well, if you call constant comments about males lower regions (you know what I mean boys and girls).

This in turn caused the miss in Naruto's mindscape to laugh her lungs, adding another headache to his problems, a small problem, but a problem non the less.

Of course a certain person in the group with one eye just chuckled at all of the remarks and always went back to read his book.

But throughout the trip Naruto had noticed that Tazuna, their client, was constantly wary, adding to Naruto's suspicion that he had been lying on the difficulty of the mission. Kakashi seemed to have noticed it as well, making Anbu-hand signs, which of course the blond had learned from Kakashi, confirmed his suspicion, but missed any details or proof to confront him. Naruto noticed that Sai, being a quiet and reserved one, except when giving 'lower body' remarks, seemed to look at Naruto as they were speaking with hand signs 'I might be of, but it would seem he knows Anbu hand signs, maybe he's from Danzos departments, would explain why he's here'.

As they walked the blond noticed something on the road ahead. 'A puddle, but it hasn't rained for weeks' he thought as he got closer to it, making hand signs 'Kakashi, puddle ahead, possible nins, orders?' he signed. 'No actions, leave to find out their purpose' he responded. The blond just nodded, as the group passed. He saw that only Sai noticed the puddle, or even gave it a glance. Sakura was still clinging on Sasuke, who just tried to get away, while Kakashi and Naruto passed a few seconds later, prepared for the ambush.

As they passed a head flowed out of the puddle, followed by the heads body, that followed by another person, both having breathing masks and a tattered robe's, with a scratched Mist hi-ate on their foreheads, both connected by a long razer-chain-wire, by vicious metal claws. As both had stepped out of the puddle, they darted for their first targets, Kakashi and Naruto, twinning the wire several loops around them. "Jabai" was their only response as both mist-nins pulled the chain as it ripped the two shinobi's to shreds.

"Sensei!!" came from a scared Sakura, a grunt from the Uchiha, and... well I don't know what Sai did, he just stood their watching the clouds, I guess.

"Two down" was all that the mist nins said, then charged towards Sai, but when they got close, the chain suddenly stopped. The Uchiha had lodged a shuriken and a kunai into the nearby tree, pinning the chain on the tree, just as he appeared between the nins, kicking them apart, just as they both detached the chain, rushing towards separate targets, one towards Tazuna with Sakura standing in front of, and the other towards the still unmoving Sai.

But just as they were about to slash at them a heavy wind blew, as one nin suddenly found himself in a vice grips around the neck and the other with blades against his throat, by none other than...

"Sensei, Naruto, but you were both killed. I saw with my own eyes as you..." Sakura had started to stutter, but Naruto just raised a hand, and pointed towards their 'dead bodies', to show that it was just a pile of shredded wood. 'Kawarimi' the group thought. Sakura was in aw, Sasuke was brooding, Sai... was looking at the clouds, without caring what happened, as he knew from the beginning. Kakashi tied his captive a nearby tree, as Naruto knocked out and tied his at the side of the other.

"Good work all of you" Kakashi spoke as he turned at them. "Sasuke, you did good, Sakura you also" he said as he walked towards them. "Sai, you could have done better" he started but Naruto interrupted"Actually Kakashi, Sai was the only one that noticed the nins, and also saw that we did kawarimi. I believe he didn't want to fight a unnecessary fight, as he believed we would stop the fight if it got out of hand, am I right Sai-san" he analyzed, earing a glance from everyone there. "Yes, that is correct, Uzumaki-san" the 'artist' deadpanned.

"Tazuna-san, may we have an explanation for the complications that have occurred, cause they don't belong in a C-ranked mission. These guys are the demon brothers, C-ranked nuke nins from kiri, subordinates of Momochi Zabuza" Naruto now turned to the old man, as he started to sweat. "well I can explain." he stuttered, clearly afraid of what they would do to him now.

Later after a lengthy explanation, consisting of the country's state, Gato, and some sobs...

"alright, well we can't continue this mission if everyone isn't up for it. Rather live and grow strong than fight to die weak, one doesn't gain power through combat alone" Naruto said as he stood up, while glancing at the Uchiha, who was brooding even more. 'And Sakura... well she does what Sasuke does, so its up to him and Sai probably accepts the terms' he thought as he looked at the group.

"Well I wont back down now, so I say we continue" Sasuke announced as he crossed his arms and looked like, he **was** almighty. Sai only nodded, and Sakura... well the same as usual.

"Okay, so we will continue, but from now on, you take orders from me, Yes even you Sasuke-chan, is that understood" Naruto added as Sasuke was about to start complaining, but just frowned, snorted and snapped his head away, as they continued their trek

**Skipping forward to the fight, or beginning of it.**

"Hey Naruto, what's the big idea of scaring a poor animal like that" was the only thing that Sakura said as she saw the white rabbit scared to death by the three kunias that lodged themselves around the animal, after Naruto had thrown them at the bushes.

"Sakura, its summer, and its got winter fur, isn't that something very odd, or what" the blond exclaimed, though he already knew what it meant, as he felt a chakra signature that didn't come from the group. That was when he heard it.

"GET DOWN" was all that was heard, as everyone threw themselves to the ground, except for Naruto, cause he just sidestepped the gigantic zanbatou, and catching it on the handle as it passed him, using its momentum to spin it over his head, turning it downwards and slamming it, halfway in the ground. A few seconds later, a large crash was heard from a nearby tree.

"What the hell kid, you ruined my entry" the nin screamed as he jumped out of the bushes he had landed in. He had bandages over his mouth, a scratched Mist hi-ate on a angel over his head. Over his torso he only had a set of X crossed straps for his gigantic sword, and a pair of baggy blue pants. He had a very 'serious face, the 'im going to kill you for making me look like a fool' one. You know gritting teeth, eyes like slits on the side, and a lot of steam coming from his ears.

"Momochi Zabuza,A-ranked missing nin of Kirigakure no sato, in the bingo book. Earned title 'demon of the mist' for his academy years, accused of coup de-tat, and assassination of the Mizukage. No none Bloodline, Family unknown. Specialty, Silent killing and Suiton jutsus. Also to note, former member of the '7 swordsmen of mist', original 5 rank. Did I miss anything or is it good enough" Naruto asked dramatic, causing team 7 to stare at him and then Zabuza.

"I see that I am known by some of the younger generations, but that doesn't matter cause..." Zabuza started but was interrupted, as Kakashi interrupted. "Zabuza, what is your business here" he asked as he frowned at his 'enemy'.

"Well my mission was to kill the old man you got there" he said as he pointed at Tazuna, who started to shake even more than before, but was calmed down by a very calm blond.

"Tazuna-san, we wont let you die here, you still got a bridge to build, so if he attacks, we will subdue him, do you understand" the blond asked. Tazuna replied with a nod, as the blond turned towards Zabuza. His teammates were impressed at how calm he was in such a heated situation.

"Zabuza I will let you go if you stand down, you have no sword and no backup, except the hunter-nin over there" he said as he pointed at the forest, causing Zabuza to flinch in fear. 'How, how did he sense Haku. He shouldn't be able to do that' he thought as 'Haku' thought in sort of the same lines. Of course everyone else looked around, trying to find the person that they were talking about, but they couldn't find anyone.

"We wont attack you if you just go, but its your choice" he finished as he now had his hands in his pockets, looking at Zabuza with emotionless face. Zabuza only scowled.

"I don't care about what you say, give me back my sword so I can cut your head of, you insolent brat" he yelled, fuming over what a mere boy had said to him, the 'demon of the mist'. He was knocked out of his thoughts as his sword suddenly landed next to him.

"Very well but you have two choices." he said cryptically, as he stared at the nuke-nin, while pulling out his right hand out of his pocket and holding it at chest level, as if he had something in it. "Which will you chose, die here, or live to see another day" the blond unemotionally said as he stood there. "cause I feel that your friend doesn't want you to die today, by the way his heart is beating" he finished, gaining looks from everyone, even Kakashi.

'Did he just give a nuke-nin the opportunity to walk away, even if hes aware that he could be endanger the mission by doing that' he thought while he contemplated about breaking Naruto's orders, and attacking the nin. Sadly, a certain 'Emo-king' just had to show of, and try to get him self killed.

Suddenly the Uchiha decided to break the rules and act on his own whim. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"**, launching a huge fireball at the nin. He of course countered.**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)"**, putting the fireball down. "Well looks like your teammates don't listen to orders. Well that means..." he started, but finished with another Jutsu. **"Kirikagure no Jutsu" (Hidden Mist), **disappearing in a thick mist. Everyone got very scared, as Naruto's description had increased the tension for this nin.

"Dont worry, neither Kakashi or I will let anyone die here, you understand" was the only thing that was heard in the mist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well after a lengthy battle, were Kakashi force to reveal his Sharingan, battled with the Nin, was captured by Zabuza in a Water prison, Naruto working with Sasuke, (even if he didn't need to), and almost killing the Nin, it ended with another Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu, condolences from Kakashi, making the missing nin crash into a tree, after which he was saved by his 'brother-in-arm', well not literally.

As they escaped Naruto went through how the battle had been. He had not released any restrictions on his suit, as it was unnecessary, as his opponent had underestimated him, he didn't use any weapons except a set of kunais, and a fuma-shuriken. He had used a few clones to distract Zabuza, to attack him in a way, that he would be able to release Kakashi from his 'wet' prison. But his mind suddenly stopped when he thought about how it all started, and grew, though not showing it, unbelievably angry, as he in a flash appeared next to the Uchiha, as he sent him to the ground with a downward cut with his fist, smashing him into the ground. The words he then said could have frozen hell, if it wasn't so damn hot down their.

"When did you gain authority to neglect a direct order, stating that you will not engage the enemy." he snarled, as he picked up the Uchiha at the collar. He was in a pretty bad shape by now "You violated the rules when you attacked without authorization from your superiors, placing the team and client in a possibly lethal situation" he roared, KI flooding the area, making the others winch in fear for what he would do to the Uchiha. The Uchiha just tried to act cool, but was fighting a uphill battle.

"I was allowing the team to take this mission, as it was a test to see if you could actually work as a team" he said as he tightened the grip on the collar. "Uchiha Sasuke, from the point that we return to Konoha, you will be stripped of your shinobi license for two months, which will take affect as soon as you enter through Konoha's gate's" he said as he grinned evilly at the face of complete anger and hate he was emanating.

"You have no right to do..." Sakura started but was held back by Kakashi, winded but fine. "Actually Sakura, he has that kind of authority, as he trains directly under the Hokage, he has been allowed to give out punishments to those who break the rules or try to hurt anyone that he wants to protect" he finished as he suddenly started to fall because of exhaustion, but was caught by Sai. "thanks" he mumbled, before he fainted, falling limp as Sai carried him on one shoulder, with the arm behind his neck.

Naruto had stared at Sasuke for a minute now, and finally he saw that the Uchiha had given up, not wanting to get the wrath of the Hokage as well. But in his mind he was plotting on how to 'get rid of the blond, and steal all his power for himself'. But he didn't finish that thought as Naruto simply threw him into Sakuras arms. "You can take care of him, I don't want to be to close to arrogant people who don't know strength when they see it with their own eyes" he snorted, as he turned and started to walk away, towards Wave.

Inside Rikka was scowling '_Naruto, why did you leave him alive. He will only mean trouble if he continues like this, and we both know that he won't change'_ she said as she drank a cup of tea, at the request of the blond, so that she would calm down, cause she had started to make a lot of ruckus inside his head, and steadily built up a headache. Well when you have a rampaging demon, especially a girl, then you must understand who hard it is to ignore.

'_Rikka-chan, I am not allowed to kill him, and even if I did it, the council would have my head. Though I am allowed to scare the living daylight out of him'_he snickered, and grinned evilly. Sighing in defeat, Rikka continued to drink her tea. _'You know Naruto, I think it's time we continue to evolve the skills you have, and also'_ she said, and Naruto noticed the change in tone, so he knew what was coming. _'I think its time to up the restraints.' _she finished, as the suit started to move even slower than before. _'Aw man, it just gets better, doesn't it' _he scowled to himself

As they arrived at the house Tazuna live in, as it was outside the town, close to the forest, they were met by a young woman, in her mid 20. she was very pretty, Naruto concluded.

"Hello, my names Tsunami" she smiled as she welcomed them inside. "Hey Tsunami, where is Inari" Tazuna asked after he had looked around the kitchen they had entered. "Hes outside, and I guess he will be back pretty soon" she just finished her sentence when the door opened again.

Everyone looked at the door to find a kid standing there, then walking up to Tazuna, "welcome home, grandpa" he said quietly, then turned towards the rest of the group.

"Ah, Inari, this is the group that will protect us from Gato" he said, waving his hand at the konoha nins. Inari just huffed.

"Yeah right, you'll just die anyway so why not just go home" he said emotionless. Naruto looked at him, then into his eyes. He noticed that he had eyes that told him he had lost precious people, but wasn't confident enough to fight back. The blond just smiled, pulled out a pair of redglassed circular metallic sunshades from his coat, where the arches to the ear were bent like a lightning bolt. **(The same shades that ****Vash**** from ****Trigun**** has, disclaimer)**

"Well if you have no faith in us, then I guess you have lost the one who had faith in you, isn't it so" he said as he corrected the shades with his index- and middle-finger, whiles looking Inari straight in the eyes. The boy looked like he was about to cry already.

"If you constantly blame everyone for your loss, and never work to improve where your standing, you will only drag everyone you care about, with you down into your grave" he said as he turned an walked towards the door, opening it but stopped in the doorway. Everyone looked at him now, feeling the tension between the two.

"If you want to live, fight for it, if you want to die, give up. But believe me, if you chose to do neither, your already dead. That's why I still live, cause I chose to live, instead of being killed by my own village for something I didn't have control over." he said as he turned his head, leaning it down so they could see his left eye, while the hair hung over his face obscuring the rest of his face.

"You should fight with your two good hands, and never blame fate. One becomes what he choses to become, and make's himself. What I see is that you chose to give up, before you even started, so don't tell me if im going to die, when your already one of the dead, kid" the blond said as he spat out the last line, pulling his hand through his hair, causing the hair to stand up a bit like spikes, after which he left and closed the door. Everyone just stood stunned, well except Kakashi and Sai.

"Did, did he mean what he said. That his own village wanted him dead" came a close to a whisper question from Sakura. Kakashi only shook his head, putting away his book and looking at her.

"Actually Sakura, he was only telling the smallest part of the entire truth" causing widespread wideyed confusion. "What do you mean by 'the smallest part', being killed by his own village isn't a small thing" she asked confused at her teachers answer.

"Sakura, he has been shunned, called names, pushed, beaten, stabbed, and even hunted by almost 95 of the entire village" causing her to gasp and looking at the door. "He was undermining the truth about how bad he has been treated. He has, from his 8th birthday to this date, if I remembered, 521 attempted beatings, 372 attempted stabbings, 248 assassination attempts and more than plenty to tell you for the remainder of the day" he said as he sat down on one of the chair at the table. The face on everyone was hard to explain, but I guess its one of those you get when you don't know if hes lying or telling the truth, as lying would sound better. **(If you think im exaggerating, then im sorry, but such is life.)**

"That cant be, if its true than..." Sakura started, but Kakashi intervened. "Sigh, Sakura, I wish I was lying but im not, his life has been that bad, and I haven't even started on it. He has never had a parent, he has lived all alone his entire life. The only ones to even acknowledge that he exist is the Hokage, Iruka, Ichiracu's, and me, which is why I and the Hokage have train him, as no one else would or wanted" he said, lying not to get Sasuke jealous that he knew one of the sannin and trained under him.

Inari only stared at Kakashi, not believing what he had said, but quickly dismissing it, and walking up the stairs. Kakashi only sighed again, then turned towards his team.

"Well now I guess we should get started on training, because of Sasukes little attempt, Zabuza will surely attack us when he's recovered" he said as he glared at Sasuke, only getting a simple "Hmnp" from him. "Because of your actions you have placed the squad in danger. Normally that would count into court marshal, but we can't have one right now" he continued as he turned towards the other two of his squad. "So I will train you guys, so that we will survive this, okay, so lets go" he said while eye smiling, making his team smile a bit back, but Sasuke's was a maniacal one. **(Oh and i wonder where mini-me is, maybe hes after the chocolate again) --'**

Two hours later, team 7 was lying on the ground. Well actually only Sakura was on the group, because of chakra exhaustion, Sai was writing, Sasuke was still trying to walk up the tree, and Kakashi was reading his book. Sakura had made it to the top on her first try, as well as Sai, but Kakashi knew it was because he was a Root member, as Naruto had told him before the mission. Sasuke still hadn't made it halfway and was starting to get frustrated, causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"So hes not doing as good as he claims he can, doesn't he" someone whispered, causing Sakura to bolt up and look around. At first Kakashi was shocked but then only chuckled. "Well I don't know, but I have forbidden anyone to help him as a punishment for what he did, Naruto" he said reading his book. As he said this, Naruto appeared next to him standing against the nearby tree, scaring Sakura, as she was right in front of the same tree, lying at his feet.

"How the hell did you get here, and why didn't I notice you, and why are you here" she started to rant with her high-pitch voice. The blond pulled out the fingers that had, on reflex, clogged his ears shut.

"Well Sakura, first, stop shouting, im not deaf" he said making her frown "Second, how I got here is of no importance, third, you can't notice me, and fourth, I figured I should help you" he said as he corrected his shades, then reached out a hand to help her up from the ground. "Hey, why wont you help Sasuke then, he's far more superior in power than you" but she didn't notice until afterwards what she said, as his hand went back to his side, as he glared at her, sending chills down her spine, and gulping.

"Sakura, I was being nice, and this is how you respect that" he asked coldly. She looked scared now. "I am willing to let it slide this once, but you should understand that there will always be those who are stronger than him or me, and you are the weakest link in this team, so I want to eliminate that link" he said with a freaky smile, as she started to crawl away from him. 'Eliminate the weak link' wasn't a good line, as she now feared what he would do. But he only sighed.

"What I meant was I will make you stronger, not kill you. I don't want to be on a team that doesn't have any form of teamwork" he said as he walked up to her, reaching out a hand again.

"You don't have to, but I will help you as much as I can, I promise that much" he smiled as he took one side of the shades and leaned it down, showing her his eye's, making her smile and grab his hand as he pulled her on her feet.

"Well lets get started then. Tell me how much weight can you carry before you fall over" he asked innocently. "About 20 pounds, so why are you..." she didn't even finish as he tapped her on her forehead. Suddenly she fell to the ground because of the sudden weight she gained. "What did you do to me" she asked with a mix of confusion and anger.

"Made you 10 pounds heavier, isn't it obvious" he smiled "When you are able to stand again I want you to try and walk up the tree again" he said as he sat down on a nearby stone and started to read a scroll he pulled out. But while he was doing this a line of wire started to fly all over him in complicated and complex patterns. Everyone was looking at him right now, with their jaws on the ground. Well Kakashi wasn't surprised.

"he does this so that no one can disturb him from reading and finding out what he is reading" he said as he heard Sasuke just growl. "Yeah right like it that net could help him" he snorted as he threw a kunai at Naruto. He didn't even notice the kunai, but when it reached the wires, it was shredded. Jaws dropped once again, and Kakashi only chuckled.

"That is a technique that transforms simple ninja-wire to a perfect defense. Problem is, not even I can copy it, cause its a sort of bloodline limit that only Naruto has" he lied. He knew that the wires were created by 'Rikka', so the wire was like a sentient being, that acted on its free will, but could only reach about 5 feet from him alone, but if he controlled it, it was only the length of the wire than stopped him.

Of course the Uchiha was not happy, cause he just heard about a kekken-genkai that belonged to a 'weakling'.

**(Warning, Uchiha Ranting, those who cant stand him, skip this)** He was the almighty Uchiha Sasuke, the greatest Shinobi in the world. It should have been he who had such a power, because he had the Sharingan, the greatest of all Kekken-Genkai. He would steal everything from the pathetic blond and destroy him with his own power, cause everything belonged to the Uchiha-clan. Then he would kill his pathetic brother, claiming the throne as the greatest Uchiha. Besides, who was he to command the great Uchiha Sasuke. No worm should even dare to tell him what to do, or even accuse him for anything. He would get his revenge, as he was the great Uchiha Sasuke.

**(Sigh, Good lord) --'**

Kakashi of course saw how Sasuke acted, he only rolled his eyes. 'Idiotic Uchiha and their lust for power' he thought as he looked towards Sakura. She had gotten a long way by now. She had fallen on her butt the first time, as she didn't know how much Chakra to put into the technique. Of course she tired pretty early, but still went on until she stood on the side of the tree for about a minute. Naruto only smiled as he saw this. 'She has potential, just like me. Its just the path to unlocking it that is hard' he thought as he continued to read about... the Hirashin.

**Skipping to the attack.**

There are a few times in life that Naruto does hate. One is killing a person, second is to be killed, and thirdly... is to wake up, after everyone has left. Well the wakeup part at least. So he stood up, put his trench coat on, and walked down the stairs. But as he reached the middle of the stair, shouts were heard in the house. So he cloaked himself, walked down without making a noise, and saw what the commotion was about.

Tzunami had crawled up the other side of the kitchen, trying to get away from the samurai thugs. She then heard Inari shouts, and screamed to him to get out of there.

"Should we take him with us, or should I just kill him" one of the thugs smirked, as he held hand on his katana. "Nah, we just need one prisoner, so just kill the kid" the other one said as he stood next to him. Of course the thug smiled as he drew the katana. Inari took a defensive stance, ready to defend himself.

But as he did, a blade appeared on the thugs troth. As he looked at the other one, he had on against his as well. Standing between them was a spiky blond with red shades, in a black trench coat, with a smile on his face, with the blades coming from his sleeves on his coat.

"Well I cant have you kill my clients, so im sorry" he said as he sliced both of the thugs heads of in one fast motion backwards as he stepped forward. This of course scared both mother and son for how easy he killed them. As he stood there with the blades dripping blood on the floor, his head rose to look first at Tsunami, after which he turned towards Inari.

"Inari, I saw that you were willing to risk you life for your family, then can you do me a small favor" he said as he cleaned the blood of the blades with a towel, then letting the blades slide into the sleeves. "I want you to gather the town, cause Gato will surely appearer there. Thing is, we will fight against nuke-nins that work for Gato, but he will not pay them. So im guessing that he will kill everyone when we are weak." he said as he walked towards the door. "Kid, show them that your his son, and show them that you make your own way with your own hands" after which he disappeared.

At the bridge things could have been better. Kakashi was in a one-on-one with Zabuza in thick mist, Sasuke was fighting a hunter-nin in a dome of ice mirrors, Sai and Sakura were protection Tazuna, and everything seemed to go to hell. Lightly speaking.

"Well, it seems your team cant handle the pressure Kakashi, so what you're gonna do. Save your precious Uchiha, or the client" he mocked in the mist. "You don't have that other kid to save you this time, and besides, he wouldn't be able to defeat me anyway" he continued. Kakashi only growled as he tried to find a way out of the situation. But what happened, was relieving, as he heard a large crash in the mist, which was dissipating. As he looked for the source of the crash he saw Zabuza lying on the ground, with Naruto standing over him.

"Kakashi, tie him up, but don't injure him, understood" he asked as he looked at Kakashi, who only knew how to nod, as he was stunned beyond belief. Sure he had help train him, but he just knocked out a guy that he, Sharingan Kakashi, had difficulty to even find. After his nod, the blond disappeared again, towards the mirror dome.

When he reached the dome, he noticed that the Uchiha was lying on the ground, dead, or like he was dead. As he landed next to Sasuke, he looked at his face, just shaking his head. "tisch, tisch, tisch, so this is what the best of Uchihas had, im not surprised that you defeated him so easily Haku-chan" he said as he looked into the mirrors. As he did this he saw the hunter-nin from before, now taking of her mask. The said mask had small slits for eyes, with a large marking over the mouth, with a large cut over the eye, possibly from a shuriken that came close enough.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you care that I killed him, wasn't he a member of your team" she said as the entire mask was taken away. She was no short of a goddess among women. Beautiful raven hair, deep brown eyes, and a face that could make any guy fall over by shear beauty. He just shook his head, and started to chuckle.

"Well I guessed that you wouldn't kill him, and I can tell hes just in a near death state. So, what did you decide to do, Haku-hime" he teased, causing the young girl to blush. He called her that when he brought up the question in the forest a few days ago.

_Flashback_

_As she was walking in the forest looking for the herbs she was going to use, she stumbled upon someone sleeping in the forest. He was leaned against a tree with his right foot on the ground, and his right arm hanging on his knee. Around his left arm she noticed a konoha hi-ate._

_'He was the one that tried to talk Zabuza-sama out of killing the bridge builder, plus he noticed me, I have to be careful' she thought as she steadily and stealthily crept closer. As she raised her hand towards his trout to kill him, his left hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, scaring her whits out. But as she waited for him to look at her, or even say something, he just snored. She almost facefaulted at the guys antics, but was impressed at his reflexes._

"_Excuse me, but could you please let go of my hand, it kind of hurts" she asked as she nudged him with her other hand, waking him up. _

_As he blinked trying adjust his eyesight a bit, he noticed that he had his hand around something. As he raised his head, he almost slammed his head against the tree in shock of the cute girl in front of him. As he looked at his left hand he saw he still had his hand around her wrist. Letting go, he just yawned, stretched and stood up, as she backed up a step._

"_Well, what can I do for you hunter-san" he asked as he looked up the canopy of the woods, not caring for the stunned look on her face. "I know its you, cause you got the same chakra-signiture as the hunter, and you smell, like the hunter-nin did" he said as he cracked his neck to the sides, stretched some more, yawned, then looked at her. She was taking another step backwards now, preparing to fight him, but he just turned around and sat down on a large boulder. She was confused at his actions._

"_Why aren't you fighting against me. Wasn't it so that you attack those who threaten the mission" she asked, still prepared to fight. "Hunter-san, I don't care if you think im an enemy. The only enemy is the ones that threaten my friends. I would have seen you and Zabuza as a sort of friend if he canceled the mission, but then the Uchiha had to do something completely idiotic" He said as he sat on the rock, on leg bent, with both arms around it. "I don't want to fight, so can't we be friends, cause your pretty cute. My names Naruto by the way, Naruto Kazama Uzumaki Namikaze" he said as he stood up and walk up to her. Of course she was blushing for his comment, but who wouldn't._

"_Im...Im Haku" she said reluctant, not of fear, but of embarrassment. But he just smiled. "Oh so what are you doing out here, Haku-chan" he said as he smiled, as she started to blush even more. "I-i was picking herbs" she said as she looked away a bit more. "Medical herbs, what class, sort and reason" he asked. He got wide eyes at this, and turned to him. "I know a lot of medical-stuff, and of course herbs, so what kind of herbs do you want me to find, Haku-chan" he said as he smiled even more. She was stunned, but just smiled herself after that._

_A while later, they had found all of the herbs. Some were against concussions, other were for burns, and some were for cuts and bruises. She was smiling, and laughing now, as she had steadily started to like the konoha-nin. They had talked all kinds of things as they picked the herbs, and he finally asked if they would still attack, she just nodded. Hanging his head, he just contemplated for what to do. Of course, he came up with a plan at that point. _

"_Haku-chan, what if you come with us to konoha, you can get both a home and someplace were you don't have to worry about being hunted" he asked. "Naruto, I don't know, don't you think that they would shun us away if we came to Konoha" she asked reluctantly. She did want someplace to call home, but was afraid of what people would say, or do for that matter._

"_Well Haku-chan, why don't you and Zabuza live with me then" he said, gaining wide eyes from Haku. "I mean, I have a gigantic house, a large place for my own, no one that isn't allowed doesn't even know it exist. Besides, I have a seat in the council, and im also a great friend of a number of clans and even the Hokage. If you would get in trouble, I would sort it out faster than quick." he grinned._

"_Well, Naruto,that is up to Zabuza, he saved me, so I go were he goes" she said as she stood up, and started to walk away. But Naruto appeared next to her, holding her arm._

"_Haku-hime..." he started, causing an even bigger blush on her face "...if I can I will do everything to help you" he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Of course 'someone inside' had to do some sort of cheerleader dance with miniskirts, and pompoms, jumping around like wild while screaming **"Go Go Naruto", **with a huge sign hanging on the front of the house, causing a large sweatdrop to appear on the backside of Naruto's head _(oo')_ . Shaking it of he realized something an smiled evilly as he looked at her._

"_If you ever fight him, can you kick some sense into the damn Uchiha, he will get everyone killed if he goes on like this" he said as he let go of her arm, and looking at a very red, and stunned girl. "S-sure, I guess I can do that, Naruto-kun" she stuttered but ended very seductive, giving him an soft smile, which he gave back in a foxy grin as he disappeared, and she walked back._

_End of flashback_

"So what has he decided to do" he asked. She just smiled, indication that it was something good, making him smile even bigger, but of course all good things come to an end. Or in this case a very loud scream. "Sasuke-kun" was the only thing Sakura said as she fell down next to him. "Hes dead, isn't he" she asked to no one particular. Shaking his head Naruto just stepped forward.

"Sakura, if hes dead, then why does everything about how he is indicate that hes just in a near-death state" he deadpanned, earning a confused look from her. "Normally, I would have used this to make you understand the seriousness about being a shinobi, but right now I got a headache so I cant stand your high pitch sobs. So im telling you right away that, he will live, so please stop crying for once" he said while clutching his head, as if he really had a headache, and turned around and started to walk away.

As he walked towards Zabuza he noticed that he was tied pretty good. "So Zabuza, what do you want to do" the blond asked. "Well normally" while a twitch formed "i would have teared your guts out and made you eat them yourself, but as Haku doesn't want to fight I guess I can agree on coming to konoha" he said.

"You did what" Kakashi practically yelled. "Kakashi, as a apprentice of the Hokage, I have the right to give out asylum to anyone I deem worthy of it, and by doing that I can help konoha gain some strength and some allies. I wish not to exploit these people, but to protect them, so its my decision not yours, understood" he asked with a sharp tone. Kakashi only hung his head in defeat, and just shook his head.

"Well, well it seems the great Demon was nothing more than a little whelp, its a good thing I never intended to pay you anything at all from the begining" as short man said a the end of the bridge, tapping his cane into the bridge. Behind him stood several hundreds of thugs, armed with swords and pikes. Zabuza scowled at the treacherous scumbag he call employer. As he was about to lift himself to fight, the blond just raised a hand to stop him.

"Do you mind if I handle this. He has betrayed so many, killed so many innocent, and robbed people of happiness for to long" he said as he turned his head around. "Hey haku, you mind holding my coat for a moment, I don't want blood on it" Haku just nodded, and as she did, the coat fell to the ground, as Naruto had disappeared without it, and now stood in the center of the bridge.

He now had the exact same trench coat, but red, and he also had it buttoned up all the way. The blond had taken of his shades already, and placed the visor over his eyes. "Gato, today your reign of terror ends" he stated as he reached for something on the backside of the belt, as he pulled two black guns. Kakashi, who only had seen them once, just had one thought in mind. Poor Gato.

As Naruto pulled them out he held them sloppy as he started to walk towards Gato and the thugs. Of course some of them thought he would be easy kill, rushing towards him. But just before they were about to cut him, larger holes appeared on their bodies as he fired the guns, still only looking at Gato. More thugs started to run up to him but heads exploded, bodies were torn to pieces, fistsize holes went through several thugs on row. And still he just looked at Gato as he walked the path towards a now scared to death Gato, trying to escape by getting to the other side of the crowd.

"So this is what you are Gato, your nothing more than pathetic trash" the blond said as he shot even more thugs, while reloading one gun while shooting with the other. "Wait, that would actually be a compliment to you, cause your nothing but a cockroach, a pathetic cockroach hiding behind trash" he mocked as he killed the rest of the thugs standing in the way.

With team 7, Zabuza and Haku, they had only one thing in mind. Vomiting. Cause the scale of the carnage the blond was expressing was horrendous, i mean if you have watched Texas chainsaw massacre, then it is childsplay in comparison, so i wont describe it, its vomitus. Kakashi and Zabuza were no rookies but this kind of carnage was to much for even them. Haku and Sakura had thrown up at the very beginning and still were at it, but nothing came. Sasuke, who had woken up just before, was in pretty much the same seat. Sai, well he didn't fell his stomach, but he was sure that he wanted to throw up as well. Tazuna was the worst out, ha had gone into a vomiting frenzies at the sight, and developed a lot of fear for the blond now, and even some sympathy for Gato, but just some.

As the blond eradicated the last remnants of the group, he let the clips hit the bridge, loading new ones into them as he stood on the piles of dead humans. Turning his gaze on the little man in front of him he holstered his guns, walked up to him and picked him up at the collar, holding him over the edge of the bridge, while he was screaming things about how he shouldn't kill him and that he would get anything. But the blond just didnt hear anything of that.

"Gato, you have brought to much suffering to this land to be allowed to live" he said as he held his left arm other the right in a cross, flicking to push out the blade. "Rejoice, as your suffering is minimal, oh and say hello to the death god from me" he finished as he swung the blade, as he held it now backwards by the sheer force he put into the cut, effectively cutting his head of. As the head started to roll off he pushed the bodie away, over the edge, towards the water. Shaking his head, he pulled of the visors, put on his shades as he turned around and started to walk back, just as he heard a faint splash, just as the villagers arrived to 'save the day', with Inari in the front. But what they saw scared the living hell out of them.

The young blond was walking towards them, walking past the dead destroyed remains of what once was humans. He walked with his arm out downwards, with the blade dripping of blood. He looked like some kind of devil, with the blood red trench coat flapping in the wind to side, blade dripping and red eyes, thought it was the shades that made that part for now and his hair flowing with the wind, with stains of red visible in the sun-kissed blond hair, but also on his whiskered marked cheeks. Getting closer he just flicked his blade clean of blood, pulled it back, closed his eyes as he stopped in front of everyone, cracked his neck, opened his eyes again and...

"Eh, can we eat now, im starving" he said with a goofy grin while scratching his back head, causing a massive facefault, and a lot of strange faces. Zabuza's mouth just hanged as he saw that Kakashi wasn't affected. "Does he do this a lot" he asked the one eyed nin. "Nah, only after a fight, he says its good for the moral to spread some laughter after a big fight, and to relieve the tension a bit" he chuckled as he remembered the first few times he had been along Naruto after a fight. Zabuza only laugh, and Haku only giggled.

"He sure is one weird ninja, isn't he" Kakashi added, getting a few nods. "Well lets clean up and continue, after we have had something to eat, that is" Tazuna said, getting a large cheer from the crowd. Naruto just smiled, and walked up to Inari.

"I see you took things in your own hands, im proud of you, kid" he said, ruffing Inari's hair while smiling a foxy grin.

After the incident most of the village help out with the bridge, causing it to be completed in less than a week. Haku had been around Naruto for the entire time, either because she was interested in him or just because he felt safe around him, who knows, not even I do. Zabuza was on a drinking spree, or just reading his Icha Icha, just like Kakashi, but at least he did it in private. Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was a fangirl, and Sai was... an artist, well you can figure out the rest.

The day when they were going home had come, and they all stood on the bridge ready to go back to Konoha. Everyone was there to see them of, including Inari, who was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Inari, you can cry now, happy tears are okay, its sad tears you should hold inside, 'kay" Naruto just said while smiling, getting a nod from the boy.

"Tazuna, im sorry that we tried to kill you" Zabuza said as he bowed his head a bit in Apology. "Nah, you don't have to Apologies, you just did what you were paid for, just as I was. Im just glad we both lived through this" he replied as the group of nins waved goodbye and started to walk away.

"Wait, we haven't named the bridge yet" Tsunami said suddenly. As she looked around she saw a lot of nods. "Well what should we call it" one asked. "Well why not The Great Naruto Bridge" Tazuna said after a while, getting mumbles, then nods, then a lot of cheers. "Then its settled, The great Naruto Bridge it is".

**Next chapter will come soon, Believe it, Dattebayo  
Well, chapter 7 is officially go, preparing for next chapter.  
Possibly the chunnin exams, but I don't know.  
Seems like Naruto fell for Haku, or was it the other way around, i don't now, whatever. -**o  
**So please stay tuned for the next chapter**

**And please R & R**


	8. Exams and Snakes

Chapter 8 Exams and Snakes

It had been about a few weeks after they had returned from Wave, and life had not showed any I will yet. The debrief had been smooth sailing, the payment for a A-class mission lay in the future, to not also count on the mark in their journals over completed missions. Well the first for team 7. Naruto, being the Sandaims apprentice had been out on every rank of mission already and a large number of these as well, excluding S-rank, and SS-rank or 'suicide missions' as some call them.

Zabuza and haku had been allowed to join the village as shinobi. Zabuza had been enlisted as a Jonin at the get go, for his skills and reputation. Haku had not had such a promising fate, she was, after much deliberation sent to the academy, though she only would be their for a month or so, then she would be able to do a personal exam.

The thing with this was that, while they had gotten a good start as shinobi, no pun intended, they lacked normal necessitates, like a roof over the head, as there was a sudden lack of housing, or as most people that rented out the houses at least said. A good guess is that they didn't want foreign nin's in their apartments, though this was solved pretty quickly.

The second day that they had returned Naruto had offered the nins a room at his estate, to the wide eye and fallen jaw of an expression. They accepted of course, who wouldn't. So the group of three had walked through the forest to the estate, arrived and entered. Throughout the entire trek, both Zabuza and Haku had fallen jaws at his explanation and tour of the house, though he had forbidden them to enter specified clan-rooms. **(He didn't tell them about the library, why should he, no reason to brag about it)**

After this, the weeks went steady, but slow. He did more D-rank missions with his clones, 'trained' or 'spared' with the team 7,8,10 and also with team Gai, which was mostly consisting of loud shouts of youth followed by an agonizing scene that put all his effort to not fall for insanity.

Team 10 was mostly a lot of noise from Ino, about how she , munching from Choji, and a steady stream of the constantly irritating pinappleheads complaints about how 'troublesome' everything was, as he watched the clouds or played shogi with either Asuma or the blond

Team 8...well one thing is sure, its the most interesting group, and the most weirdest. Take for example Shino, quiet, reserved and full of bugs, if you get my drift, and as quiet as a mime. Kiba was the opposite, at least when it came to his vocabulary, screaming about how great he was, and running around with his dog. Though Hinata was the most 'interesting' character of the team. As a hyuga heiress you would expect a 'high-nose' snob, but she was anything but that. Shy, timid, and of some stupid reason, every time he was close to her she went red in the face, and fainted, for what he could collect no reason.

'Man, i've been with her team for the past three missions, trained with her for the past week, and still she falls over like house of cards at the proximity of me, damn its troublesome...ah no not again' the blond thought as he caught his last thought, with snickers from the foxy miss. **'weeelll naruto-koi...' **she said. She had started to use that suffix for a while now. '**it would seem like she isn't able to get around the problem, so I suggest I talk to her about 'it' and maybe she will get over it' **she stated, while giggling inside his head.

'Well I guess you could but not now, I will see when we can do it though, cause this is just ridicules' he thought as she once again, fell like a red apple from the tree.

But the worst team must be number 7, and its not a lucky number, no matter who said it. We got an a pink banshee, who could cause a deaf to hold his ears in pain, an emotionless painter, who has serious issues with language and social skills, and to top it of, an arrogant emo, who thinks everyone will just bow down and kiss his feet, just because hes an Uchiha, who constantly demanded that Naruto would fight him, even if he would lose every single time. Though the possibility was that he was trying to copy every move and Jutsu from him. Of course it never worked, as he found out at the first spar after he had gained the Sharingan.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_After all four of team 7 had reported their success to the Sandaim, Naruto had started to walk home, as he was going to train for the rest of the day. Of course a certain emo suddenly stood in his way. _

"_Fight me, dobe" he said, or more like demanded. Naruto just looked at him indifferently, and shook his head, and sighed._

"_Sasuke, no matter how much you taunt me, I will neither spar or fight you. I only was on your team as a backup, there for I have no obligation to listen to you, Uchiha-brat" he deadpanned as he walked past the Uchiha. Of course, everyone knows that the Emo-king always gets what he wants, so he didn't care about what the blond said._

"_Oh, is that so, so that just means your a big chicken, a coward, a loser. No wonder no one ever is around you, or even know you. I mean who would want to be with a orphan, I bet your parent were nothing but trash, losers just like their son, a 'son of a ' (**sorry but I don't write such words, you get the idea**), at these words the blond stopped dead in his tracks as the temperature fell below zero. Oh he's done it now._

_A few things you never should joke or squander around Naruto are the things he holds dearly. Ramen, even if its just a minor obsession, his precious people, like Iruka or the Sandaime, and the heavy hitters, his parents._

"_Sasuke, you have crossed the line this time. Meet me at training ground ten. If your one second later then 4 pm, ill make you eat your own intestines as I dig them out of you with a rusty blunt kunai" he coldly said, releasing enough KI to floor Sakura that stood next to Sasuke, who was in no better shape, but conscious._

_A few minutes before 4 pm, the Uchiha arrived at training ground ten. As he searched for the blond, he noticed that he hadn't arrived yet. _

"_Pathetic dobe and his threats, I guess he had second thoughts an ran away like the coward he is" he said to himself as he started to laugh manically._

"_I don't think you should let yourself relax so easily, Uchiha-garbage" a cold voice rang throughout the training ground, catching the Uchiha of guard. As he threw his head around in every direction to find the source, he froze as it came again._

"_Pathetic, truly pathetic, I cant believe you're even related to Itachi-senpai" the voice rang out again. Now when ever you say Itachi to sasuke, he goes into blind rage. As such he started to throw katon Jutsu's all over the field. As he at last had burned the entire place to a crisp, he snickered over his handywork, but of course it was short lived, as he was punched in the stomach by a powerful invisible force, throwing him through 3 trees and crashing into a large boulder. As he looked at were he stood a few seconds ago, he saw a black trenchcoat appearing from nowhere._

_In the nearby trees that had been beyond the range of the katon Jutsu's, most of the rookie nine stared in awe at the blond boys power. Well almost everyone. Sakura was about to run up and hit the blond-idiot for hurting her Sasuke-kun, but was stopped by Shikamaru. "Sakura, if you have a deathwish, then go ahead and try, but I would advise to not interfere, cause he is pissed, from what you told us". Of course Sakura couldn't keep her mouth shut about the fight, running about to everyone of the rookie nine._

"_I agree with Shika on this one, Sakura. I don't think its wise to even get close to him right now" Ino said as she stared at the blond. She had always though he was weak, at least at the few times she had meet him, but she understood now how much he had been holding back. Hinata had her eyes on the blond, but for a different reason. 'Naruto-kun'_

_Kiba only grunted something about showoffs, akamaru hid in his jacket, choji had stopped eating but resumed but at slower pace. Shika was just sighing a lot of "troublesome"'s, and shino was still as silent as always, but everyones faces was the same 'holy shit' expression._

"_This is who you are sasuke, a pathetic loser, a lone wolf, a worthless warrior" he said as he realeased the genjutsu that he had on him, raised his full length, a now full 6 foot 8 inches causing him to tower over the now puny Uchiha much to the hidden crowds disbelief._

_The Namikaze's always were very long people at early age. Because he stopped eating just unhealthy food, he had a humongous growth spur, making him the longest genin since his father, but he had been hiding it from everyone with a very powerful genjutsu. I mean what is the use with fangirls chasing you all the time at school. Now that he no longer was in the academy he didn't need to hide it, but he had been keeping it on just to feel safe from fangirls. But this would change now that he had a crowd that wouldn't shut up. Well I guess a little intimidation would be in order after this' he thought as he shifted his attention towards the almost crippled Uchiha, as he tried to stand, barley._

"_Oh, I thought you would be in need for a medic after that, well you do, but your an idiot, so I understand" he said as he looked coldly mocked him. This of course caused Sasuke to activate the Sharingan. "Oh, you're gonna use that, well then try to copy this, Sasu-gay Uchiha-bimbo" he said as he made the signs for a specific Jutsu. Of course sasuke stared intently, in an attempt to copy it. But as he tried, he was struck by a weak lightning Jutsu. It was just a clean bolt, weak, but accurate, and not very hard to do. But he couldnt._

"_Why..." he now said getting angry, while gritting his teeth. "Why couldnt I copy that technique, the sharingan should be able to copy anything" he roared, hoarsely, as he didn't have enough strength left for movement. The blond simply chuckled. _

"_He, he, Sasu-gay, you cant copy my moves because the sharingan is dependent on the chakra that moves on and around the target body. This suit nullifies any chakra that exits my body, making me a black hole for the Sharingan and Byakugan" he stated, high enough for 'anyone' around to hear. Sasuke was fumingly angry, the rookie nine was of course shocked at this as well, and Hinata confirmed it with her eyes. "As such, your eyes are of no use against me. Face it, Uchiha Sasuke, you are not a god, your just trash. Wait, that would be an insult against all the trash, your even lower then that, your just a cockroach" he stated as he appeared in front of sasuke with a one of the black guns pointing at his head._

_The Jackel's, 13 mm anti-freak handgun's, or as Naruto would call each of them,'The Life' and 'The Death'. "I should erase your very existents from this world. You're future will only bring suffering, and as such I should erase you before anyone suffers" he calmly said as he stood there, in his black trenchcoat, with his shades on, as his arm still held the gun against the Uchihas forehead as he looked down on him. The only reaction was a scowl from him, at which he only sighed and shook his head._

"_Sasuke, let go of it and live like you should, with friends, or die alone failing everyone and everything" he finished as he hit Sasuke in the back head, knocking him out. As he started to walk away, he stopped. _

"_Naruto, do you feel them" Rikka asked inside his head. He just mentally nodded, as he holstered the gun, then turned towards the forest behind him._

"_everyone can come out now, even Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and the old geezer." he said loudly, giving a shocked reaction from everyone._

_A few moments later said people landed in front of Naruto. Kurenai went to undo a nonexistent genjutsu after she gave a weird look at Naruto. Asuma just seemed confused, and Kakashi just stood there reading. The old geezer just smiled. As the rookie nine landed near Naruto, the first thing most noticed was a high screech and a fist heading towards Naruto, who rather easily caught it before it hit, as he turned his head to her._

"_Haruno Sakura" he stated coldly "if you cant take that Sasuke lost because of his arrogance, you have no right to act on any ground against me, unless you wish to be accused for treason for assault on a fellow shinobi" he said as he pushed her backwards onto her butt, making her wince because of the pain. He then turned towards the others, making them flinch by the cold look he sported. _

"_I hope your not like her when it comes to the truth, cause I don't want to harm anyone because of arrogance" he said as he looked at everyone coldly, but he then smiled warmly. "I hope that you guys work hard from now on, cause I want to know that I don't have to be there for you guys every time when your in danger, so don't let me down guys" he grinned as he crumbled into dust that blew with the wind, scaring everyone, as they never had seen such a technique._

"_An earth shushin" the scarecrow said, with his eye ( O\ ) wide open._

_Flashback no Jutsu, KAI!!_

Naruto had a very calm world right now, easy missions, chance to work with the other teams, and to add he also had the training sessions with Sarutobi-sensei. So his life was good in many aspects, cause he never cared about the cons, he only looked at the pro's, a real happy-go-luck lifestyle.

A few weeks later he sat at Ichirakus, talking with Ayame and her dad, when a Anbu landed next to him scaring the stand owner and Ayame. Of course Naruto had noticed the Anbu long before he landed, so he wasn't surprised. Swallowing his food, he turned towards the Anbu a second before he appeared.

"Yes, what is it bear" he asked plainly, though he smiled as he said it. The Anbu only knelled as he pulled out a scroll.

"Hokage-sama has requested your presence, Naruto-sama" he said as he bowed. Naruto just shook his head as he took the scroll, read it, and sighed. He then turned to the Anbu. "Very well, inform the old man that I will come in about 20 minutes" he said. Bear only bowed again and disappeared.

"What was that about, Naruto-kun" Ayame asked. He just smiled. "It would seem like the Hokage wants me to be promoted" he said as he finished the bowl he was eating. Ayame was shocked but brightened up like a sun, at which she suddenly was hugging him. "Congratulation, Naruto-kun" he cheered.

"Well I haven't passed yet so you will have to wait" he said gently as she blushed, and released him from her hug. "but thanks anyway" he said as he placed money on the counter, and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well what is this about being promoted, old man" the blond asked as he stood in front of the geezer, who was only smiling. "well Naruto you are more then qualified to become Jonin already. I mean your now stronger then Jiraya, your on par with me, and your able to give a Nara a headache in intelligence" he said, getting a goofy grin from the blond as he scratched his back head,

"So I believe that you have gained the privilege to become a Jonin, if not even a Sannin" he continued. "What, a Sannin, but there can only be three, and that is Jiraya, Tsunade, and... Orochimaru" he finished with distaste. The Hokage looked sad at the last name, but smiled.

"Correct but still incorrect" he said, getting a unusual look on Naruto's face, confusion. Sarutobi Chuckled now. "well that was unusual, don't you have over 300 in IQ, Naruto. You should understand what I mean." he smirked as he puffed on his pipe. Naruto went into thinking mode.

A few minuets later with some consoling with Rikka, it dawned for him. "Orochimaru is no longer a Sannin, as the title only can be held by a Konoha-nin" Sarutobi nodded "As he now is a Nuke-nin, he lost his title from day one" Yet another nod. "But to be a Sannin you must exceed beyond the normal in all areas of skill. It is also to ones advantage as a Sannin to also have a summoning contract as well, correct" he asked.

Sarutobi just sat back in his chair, taking a deep breath, then smiled. "Well, understand that having a summoning contract is very useful in tight situations. But you are not required to have one" he said as he put his elbows on the desk, with his hands together in front of his face. "But if you would like to, I have some summoning scrolls in the library. But they haven't been used since the first war, as no one has been willing to try using them" getting a eyebrow from the blond.

"Well what do you have for kind of summoning scrolls then" he asked. The old man smiled as he stood up, and waved him to follow. He just shrugged and followed to the private Hokage library.

"Here they are" the old geezer said a few minutes of searching later. He put 4, larger than normal, scrolls on the table in front of the whisker-blond. "Okay, each of these gives you ability to summon a set type of summon. This one..." he said pointing at the right one "summons the wolf clan, very territorial, but very good fighters, this" he pointed on the left "Summons the Ravens. Some say that anyone that signs the contract, will die a painful way, cause the ravens are the death-god's messengers" this caught the blonds attention. "And lastly these one's" he pointed at the middle one "will summon the most unusual ones, the phoenixes and dragons" Now this caught the young boys interest.

"How did you get the contract for the phoenix and dragon, aren't these said to be a myth" he asked looking for some sort of foul play, but he knew the Hokage never lied about something important like this, because he chuckled now.

"Naruto, not even I know how the scroll's ended up in my possession, but I know that they haven't had a summoner for several centuries. But back to reality, which one do you what." he asked calmly. Naruto looked at each of the scrolls, back and forth, then consulted with Rikka.

'What do you think" he asked her as he appeared in front of her in the mindscape. He was taken aback at what she was doing. She was smiling with the 'I-have-the-greatest-idea' smile, creepy.

As he returned to the real world, he turned his head at the old man. "Can you sign multiple contracts, Hokage-sama" he asked. Now, Naruto never use any sort of respecteble words, unless hes completely serious. This the Hokage knew all to well, as he frowned thinking about it.

"Well its possible, but you would have to have a summoning tattoo for every one of them, so that you summon the right animal when you want" he said. He then noticed the gigantic smile on the blonds face. "Wait, your not going to..." but he was interrupted by a chuckling blond. Naruto just look down at his left hand as he took of the glove, and raised it to face-level.

On the back of the hand was a sort of ring. The edge was rounded with 4 dots at 12, 3, 6 and nine that seemed like it could turn counter- or -clockwise. In the middle was a green screen, showing signs at the edge of the screen, that enlarged the closer to the bottom it was, were in the middle was the largest sign of what was shown. (Sorry for the bad description) The Hokage just raised an eyebrown and confusion visible.

"This is a special storage seal. It is designed so that I can store anything in it, and have access to it without using blood" he said, getting a shocked look from the man "it is capable to hold unlimited amounts of things. As such it is very useful" getting a nod. "It can also work as a chakra gathering point, and also as a element compositor, making me able to use any element chakra"

Now the old man was stunned. His own student had created a seal that not even the Yondaime at his best could have created, that had multiple uses, including storage, and chakra manipulation. To say he was impressed was an understatement. "Also to note is that if I put the summoning seal in this" he said as he tapped the screen "I can choose which summon I want, and also summon without blood, as the seal is created by with my blood." he finished as he put on his glove.

"There for, I want to sign all four of them" Shocks seems to come in quantity's, not quality's. Now the old man was close to a heart attack. "Naruto, you do know that you would have to complete all four boss-summons tests" he said trying to regain his thoughts. But after he composed himself at the fox grin the blond gave him he just smiled. He knew that Naruto know would become even greater than before now, if that was even possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he walked down the street of konoha, he started to think about what he should do now. He had clearance to leave the village at any time, on undefined time, as long as he reported back to the Hokage. But he figured that he could stay, at least for a while before he left. But he didn't want anyone to know about his promotion yet, cause it would make his life a lot harder than it needed to be right now. He had made the Hokage promise that he wouldn't announce his promotion until after the chunnin exams, that would begin in a few days. Well life was pretty good so far, with one exception.

"Sigh, Konohamaru corps, unless you want to be blown to the moon or all the way to Sunagakure, I suggest u take of that worthless disguise of a rock. You could at least choose something that doesn't look like a box at least" he said monotonously, as he stopped outside the ramenstand, just as a bang was heard behind him. "Eh, about 2 pounds of excess gunpowder, Konohamaru, you should be careful with that stuff, or you might lose an arm or a leg" he said chuckled at the little ones situation. Why well the group of kids were covered in black charcoal dust, with the goggles over their eyes. As they coughed, the blond blew away the dust with a weak wind justsu, as he shook his head.

"What am I gonna do with you guys. So are you up for a 'match of ninja'" he asked smiling as a clone appeared next to him. The kid just cheered. But it was soon busted.

"What are you doing 'playing ninja', don't you have anything better to do" a depressed Sakura asked. The blond just smiled. "Let me guess, Sasuke turned you down because he had to train, and Sai said a taboo, right" he asked as he sat down to eat. She just scoffed and turned her head with a 'hmph'. "Hey boss, is she your girlfriend, cause I hope not, cause shes got a huge forehead, shes no good for you" O f course Konohamaru was stupid enough to say a taboo word in front of the one it had the most effect on. 'Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn', well it would be an understatement when judging Sakura now.

Lets just say a lot of screams were heard as the corps were chased by 'pinky', which lasted until Konohamaru bumped into a black clad person, with cat ears and a bandaged package on his back. "Hey that hurt you little shithead" he said as he held up the boy around the collar. "Kankuro, put him down, we don't need more trouble than we already have" a blond pony-tailed girl with a huge fan said. "Don't worry ill make this quick, ill be over in a few seconds" he said as he cocked his arm back, ready to strike. But thats when a blade appeared on his neck.

"Excuse me, dear shinobi emissary of the sand, but could you put down the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage" the tall blond, with one blade at Kankuro's neck, and the other on his wrist. The blond girl was stunned, along with pinky and the Konohamaru corps. 'How, or more like when did he get here' the blond Suna girl thought, stunned at his speed and stealth. Kankuro just scowled as he put down konohamaru as he ran over to the rest of the group.

"when I get loose your so dead" Kankuro scowled. Naruto just smiled. "Really, and how would you do that when I have disabled you puppet karasu already" earning a scared stare from both shinobi. "how do you..." "that you have a puppet called karasu. Easy, I read special reports about you guys, and anyone else for that matter, that will take the exam" the blond interrupted as he retracted his blade and let go of the wrist.

"Team Suna, from Sunagakure, Consist of Jonin Baki, specialty wind. Sabaku no Kankuro, specialty, puppets. Sabaku no Temari" he turned to the blond girl "Specialty, tactics and windbased attacks" he said as if reading from a sheet of paper. "final member is Sabaku no Garra" he said as he turned towards the three to his left, which everyone else did. On one branch stood Sasuke, scowling over that the blond idiot had stolen his spotlight, but was confused about what everyone was looking at as he turned his head to his right. What shocked him was that their was a guy standing there upside down on a branch.

"Specialty, sandbased attack, also known as an ultimate defence. Related to Sabaku no Temari and Kankuro, where all three are children of the current Kazekage. Insomniac since birth, and has the mark of a tanuki" he finished smiling, getting scared looks from Temari and Kankuro, but a shocked face from Garra. 'he know, shit he know, but how' was the thoughts in the two suna shinobis standing next to Naruto as they stood in defensive stances. Garra just disappeared, and reappeared next to Naruto. "how do you know" he asked looking up to the blonds face, while leaking KI. "Well lets just say someone knows the smell of a 'tanuki' all to well" he said smiling looking down on Garra's frowning face unaffected by the KI, as he started to walk away.

"Tell me your name" Garra 'demanded' Naruto just turned around, still smiling. "Why do you want to know, i am no one special" he said while putting on his shades, then smiled a foxy grin. "I want to know your name so I can kill you under the exam" he said manically. Naruto just grinned on one side of his face, while scrathing his backhead. "Sorry but I wont take the exam, I don't belong to a three man team" he said as he turned around and walked away smiling, not noticing the scowl on either Sasuke or Garra, cause he inside his mind talking with Rikka.

"Well, what do you think, problems" he asked as he sat down at the table inside the mindscape house, while his body was on auto, walking towards the Hokage tower. Rikka just sighed "Well it was some time since I met Ichibi, but what I remember, was that he was just about a total lunatic, well one hell of a party thrower but thats beside the point" she said, getting a raised eyebrown from Naruto. "I was looking on his seal through the mental link, and I noticed that its just a three pronged seal, or berserker seal, as some call it". "That... isn't good, correct, cause what I know about the berserker seal is that as soon as the container falls asleep, the bijuu takes over. This makes it extremely hard to stop them, if you don't want to kill him" the blond asked, as she nodded.

"That means that he hasn't slept since birth, and has possibly lived a similar life to mine. But he took a different path to mine." he said as he started to get into a thinking pose. After a while he opened his eyes. "Rikka, can you alter a seal so it works better at its created purpose"

"Well yeah I guess, what are you thinking about now Naruto-kun" she asked as she stood behind him and put her arms around his neck, then rested her head on his. "Ah its nothing, its just about how close sometimes I was to become something like Garra. I saw the fear in his siblings. He believes he is all alone, there for he created a wall of fear, to shield him from others" he sighed. He just realized one thing. His life would never be boring, but it would never be easy either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean, 'I want you to take the chunnin exams'" the tall blond asked confused over his sensei's request. The old man just puffed his pipe, and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I know that you must have a three man team to take the exam, but im going to make an exception this time, as we need someone to keep an eye out after any sort of 'unusual' things, on the exam. Because you have not been given the officially title of a Sannin, see this as a last test to achieve that" the blond just sighed as he put his hand on his face and shook his head in disbelief, but then straightend himself.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki Kazama Namikaze, accept the trial you have given me. I will not fail you, nor this village, Hokage-sama" he said as he bowed and disappeared. The old man just sighed himself. "Why does everything seem so futile sometimes. Ah well at least we now know about Garra being a 'Host'. But I wonder why he was sent here. Ah ill think about it later" he said to no one particular as he pulled out the orange-covered book. 'All work and no play makes Sarutobi a dull boy' he thought as he started his giggling frenzies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the day for the exam came he prepared for any sort of situation, ranging from simple survival to full out battle, as he carried enough material, weapons, scrolls and food for a small private army. Ah well better safe then sorry.

As he entered and walked up the stairs, he noticed the crowd that had been gathering outside a room. One thing did just not add up, he was on the second floor if he counted, but the sign said room 301. 'Genjutsu, just to save lifes from being wasted. Good, this should at least take away the ones without any chance's of surviving the real deal.' he thought as he started to walk past the group. "Where are you going" a voice asked, as he was stopped by a guy with raven hair with white eyes, the mark of a Hyuga, his Hi-ate on his forehead which he guessed was to cover a 'cursed bird seal', and a grey jacket with a large collar. "Me, im heading to the toilet, and you should stop mister Fuzzy eyebrown over their from getting himself into trouble."

As the boy looked to his teammate, a guy with a bowlcut and green spandex who had stopped the Uchiha and the bully with his arms. He noticed that his other teammate, a bunhair girl with a pink shirt and had everything under control, so he turned back to the blond, but he was now gone, within the second the Hyuga had looked away. First he was shocked, as he believed him to be another loser, but was now impressed at the long blonds skills. 'Hm, seems like its going to be an interesting exam after all' he thought as he walked over to his spandex teammate that was flirting with a pink-haired girl, who was trying to get away from him.

´

As he came in front of room 301, he was meet by a confused Kakashi. "What are you doing here, you do know you need to be in a 3 man team to..." he started but was 'rudely' interrupted "yeah, yeah, I know that, but the Hokage gave me permission to take the exam on my own. He says its a sort of test that he wants me to do" he half lied, half spoke truth, he just hoped he would fall for it, which he did.

"Oh, I see, then good luck" he said as he stepped aside. 'hook, line and sinker, how stupid' he smiled to himself behind the high collar, as he opened the door's.

As he entered the room he was getting a feeling that everyone was looking at him, and they did. As he looked around he watched for anything unusual. Though his thoughts were broken by a squeal behind him. "Naruto-kun, are you also taking the exam" it was Yamanaka Ino, of team 8. "Oh hi Ino-chan, how are you" he said as he patted her on her head, causing her to to pout. "hey lay of, im not a child" she said as she started to get angry at his actions. He just knelled down to her level, and smiled. "Oh, is that so, Ino-hime" she started to seriously blush now. "or is it Ino-chibi" he grinned, as he disappeared as she tried to hit him, now **very** angry about his ways.

As he looked around he saw Haku standing with her teammates. She had turned towards him when Ino had started to scream his name in anger. "Hi Haku-chan, you feeling good." a voice asked behind her. She just giggled. "Well if I wasn't, I wouldn't be here in the first place Naruto-kun.

"Hey dobe, why aren't you on a team" Kiba yelled, as his dog barked. "Hey Inuzuka, keep your pet on a short leash" he deadpanned as an answer. "Hey, ill let Akamaru do anything he wants and say, so shut up, dobe" he retorted. "Kiba, you shouldn't be so mean" hinata stuttered. The blond was just yawning. "I wasn't talking to you Kiba, I was actually talking to Akamaru". This of course caused the dogboy to try and hit the blond, which resulted in him pinned on the wall just as he leaped into the air. The rookie nine present just stood there in awe, as they saw kiba, then turned to the blond, who still was yawning, with his right arm pointing towards Kiba. He blinked a few times, then turned towards him, with a bored expression. "huh, did you say something Kiba, and why are you pinned to the wall" this cause a 'few' sweat drops on those who had even heard what was said.

Just then team 7 walked into the room, Sasuke, still the 'Emo-extraordinary', Sakura the pink banshee, and the silent painter Sai, though Naruto now knew he belonged to Root, or confirmed that position.

Things were really easy after that to understand. Ino just jumped onto sasuke, Sakura got mad, big 'catfight' almost occurred, stupid silverhaired gennin comes, stops fight then shows cards. Sasuke gets cocky and askes for names. Simple. **(What, have you never seen Negs urban sports on ****youtube)**

"Sabaku no Garra, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Uzumaki Naruto" he said getting a few stairs on him now. Naruto just shrugged, and fazed out all others except his own. He just gained his first suspect of either treason and espionage, or just for being a spy, cause all information he was talking about was highclass security papers, meaning only Naruto, the Hokage or his handpicked individuals could read them without persecution.

"Naruto Uzumaki... I cant find anything about him, just that he has been working team 7, 8 and 9. There are no stats about him, or anything specific at all" he finished to the huffing coming from Sasuke as he walked away. Naruto stepped forward, with a frown on his face.

"Excuse me, but what is it the rules state about information gathering, Yakushi Kabuto" he asked coldly, as he saw the man flinch "Only 2 people are allowed permanent access to the archives about Konohas shinobi, and that is me and the old man or his personally picked people who are given a one time access that can only be renewed by the Hokage. You are not one of these, as such you have to either be a spy, or a traitor, and either is not favorable around here" he said as he pulled out his hands from his pockets. "You will stand down so the interrogation team can have a moment with you" he more like demanded, but saw that the silver haired guy wouldn't do as he asked, as he reached for a kunai. The blond just shook his head now.

"Why do they always do it the hard way" he asked, getting a few raised eyebrows now. Just as the silverhaired 'gennin' was about to run, he was struck on his neck with a karate chop. As the man lay there he twithed and turned. "Dont even try, I messed up your nervous-system, not just rearranging it, but completely destroying it until I deem fit" he smirked, as a large explosion was heard at the far edge of the room.

"Alright you maggots, no more fighting or you will get disqualified. Im Morino Ibiki and im your first examiner" Ibiki yelled over the buzzing crowd. "Ah Ibiki, just the 'man' I was looking for" Naruto said as he stood his full length with Kabuto in the air with on arm. "I would like you to put this guy on your 'treatment' tab. He has acquired information that shouldn't be available to an average genin" he stated as he held out Kabuto. Ibiki just nodded, as two Anbu agent's appeared, then took him and disappeared. "It is in the Hokage's and the villages interest that he is 'broken down' as quickly as possible to stop any 'problems' that might occur, don't you agree, Ibika-san" he only got a nod before he sat down.

The rest of the room were awestruck at how casually he had been talking with the examiner, and he saw that. He just grinned as he walked to his seat. 'One down, who know how many left to go'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first exam was a piece of cake. He knew all of the answers on the test, and even added a few notes that he came up with. He also noticed that a few tried to copy his paper, but as a person who knows the 'hide and seek' implement on shinobi life, he was the cause of a lot of disqualified team's. Well after the 'interesting' speech from Ibiki, a some what mad kunoichi had decided to crash through the window.

"Alright you maggots, im your second examiner, Mitarashi Anko" the purple pineapple-haired woman shouted, as most genin in the room stared at her clothing. A brow trench coat, over a fishnet-suit, and boot's. Of course, Naruto was familiar with her sense of style, so he was the only one not staring at her with either stupid eyes, or perverted ones, like a certain dog-boy, who was whistling at her, and was possibly about to say something very bad in her presents. But it never came, cause he suddenly felt cold steel against his troth, and his crouch.

"Kiba, if you ever say anything either perverted, or inappropriate to her, you will lose your family jewels so fast you wont notice until you look down. Maybe she will not do it personally, but you can be sure about one thing and that is that I will do it. Cause no one says such things to my friends, and gets away with it without punishment" Naruto finished as he disappeared in a dust cloud. Kiba was sweating bullets, as every male experienced ghost pain in the 'sacred spot'.

Of course a few people was actually smiling, and it wasn't mister Sunshine-Uchiha. No, it was Garra and his maniacal smile, as he scared the shit out of his siblings, Nej who was smiling for the possible competition, Ibiki as he was smiling over the effect the blond had on the genins and that he would have a 'talk' with a spy later thanks to said person, and lastly Haku and Anko, who both smiled for the blond who had a condition less friendship to both and everyone, and also cared so deeply about his friends happiness.

Naruto just sat outside the window, as he had been doing the entire time. You see he never was inside the room, cause he sent a Bunshin inside, so that he could monitor every genin that was taking the exam. He had noticed the sound nins, as they acted in a weird way, though hard to see. The spy Kabuto had been taken away by anbu's instructed on Naruto's orders. And lastly he had noticed the black ball that crashed into the window. He just rolled his eyes at the jonins antics.

_'heh and they say im crazy, ah well were at least on even ground, so I understand her' _he thought as the bushin dissipated, giving him knowledge about what kiba was about to do. "Asshole, you say im a dobe, well then your a hormone driven mutt, who has to have a dog pulling the leash." he said quietly. He at least knew now that the second exam would be at area 44, or as Anko's favorite name for it, as it had gained the name though a bloodstained history...

"The forest of death, a fitting name to the enemies of konoha, and also to those who don't respect nature" he mused to himself as he disappeared from the tree outside the classroom. This would be, as she would have called it, a 'fun' exam.

**Next Chapter: Deadly Forestsnakes.**

**A/N. **

**God im sorry if you had to wait so long, but I have had the worst month of my life. My persocom (computer) stopped working, lost every chapter, almost, and I have had so many problems that I havent had time to write. **

**So im doing a butler's bow and saying 'please forgive me' (don't comment)**

**I started to look on a second story. I wont let it hinderer this one, but I will put out the first chapter in the coming week. Hopefully.**

**So to next time... See ya. **


	9. Deadly Forestsnakes

**Chapter 9 Deadly Forestsnakes**

"well what do you know, its a pile of lumber, with a fence around it" was all Naruto said behind his back as all of the genin came closer to training ground 44. Of course Naruto knew were it was, as well as what was inside, so it wasn't hard for him to be nonchalant. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun in the end.

As expected from a Jonin, Anko appeared behind him with a kunai in hand, while licking from the cut on his cheek that appeared out of nowhere. Well he just smirked at her antics.

"well Anko, please don't. It tickles a bit, but its annoying" he said, without a hint of cracking. Of course snakes love to play with their prey, what Ive heard. "oh really, then I guess I should just continue" she 'taunted'. She then noticed that he was still smiling.

"Actually its just that if you continue, we might get bonded for life through a bloodbond, and I don't know about you, but I don't feel for a marriage right now" he joked, even as he was dead serious, but boy she wasn't prepared for this. Shocked over what could happen if she was to continue, she suddenly got new power. "Oh but that wouldn't be so bad, wouldn't it Naruto-kun" She said as she slowly pulled away, still smiling. Oh and if you ask how she reached up his 6'8, he was leaning towards a nearby tree with her hanging under a branch. Yes upside down.

Now if we turn attention to the group of gennins, most of them were baffled at how quickly their examiner had moved from her spot in front of the group, to be hanging under the branch, that in less time it took them to focus on the tall blond that spoke to them. While Anko walked back to the crowd, she noticed a note in her hand.

'don't think that you caught me by surprise, Anko. You know far better than anyone what I can do.  
If you would like to, we could scare them even more, before we let them lose into the forest.  
Ps don't go ballistic, but I think Orochimaru is in the examin group'

At this she snapped her head towards the crowd, malice in her thoughts, gritting her teeth. Taking a long deep breath, she opened her eye's noticing that everyone had suddenly started to back away from her. Now relaxed, intent on finding the traitor, she got to work.

Scaring the living hell out of everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a, well interesting speech, a scary introduction, and an even more frightening exam-ground, she at last gave out the flyer's. Something about a injury disclaimer. Oh well, no pain, no gain they say.

About a half hour before they were going in, Naruto's luck suddenly took turn for the worst. He meet team 7.

"Oh look its the dobe, why are you here, shouldn't you just give up already cause your nothing in comparison to the great Uchiha clan" guess who. Of course Naruto did the only thing he could do. Turning to the Uchiha, he pulled down his glasses to his nose tip and look at him questioningly.

"Eh, did you say something, Uchiha-san, cause I didn't catch what you said, just something that sounded like 'balls'. So if im right about your question then, no im not gay" he said still looking down at him questioningly, pushing up his shades, shrugging then walking away, leaving a very pissed of team 7, well 2 steam boilers, and a ice-machine. Of course 'someone' couldnt take the joke, charging towards the red-clothed blond, kunai in hand.

Noticing this, he waved of Anko's attempt to stop Sasuke. When he saw her smiling, he waited until Sasuke was an inch from 'cutting' him. But what do you expect from a lightning bolt. Well something shocking, and thats just what he got. When the kunai touched the trenchcoat, he was thrown backwards by a massive electric shockwave, poring right through the kunai, into his body.

Lying there on the ground twitching, while everyone had turned their heads towards the commotion, who all were in shock, no pun intended, when the Uchiha was almost electrocuted. While a shrieking Pinky ran to 'her Sasuke's' aid, a bonechilling voice rung through the area.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. How pathetic wasn't that. I mean, charging right into an enemy, letting rage control you, and falling for something as simple as a **Rai bunshin, **pity I have to let you live, cause you will probably only cause misery everywhere you go, SasUKE." as the voice disappeared, Naruto appeared next to were he stood before. Walking up to the now slightly twitching Uchiha, he only shook his head, walking away. 'why wont he give up, cause after that little chat with him he should at least have understood what would happen...'

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_In the Hokage's office 4 people were present. Sandaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Sarutobi looked at the ensemble, and just sighed, took a deep breath and began. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke, do you know why you have been summoned" Getting a small 'hn' as an answer he continued. "you have been summoned because you, during the wave mission, went against a superiors orders, attacked a A-class missing nin, and jeopardized the entire missions success and the teams survival. By doing such you put your teammates lives at risk, without thinking of the consequences." of course, mister high and mighty didn't flinch at this, causing a frown on all the others. Sighing the Hokage rubbed the bridge on his nose._

"_Sasuke, no matter what you feel, you cant just do things like that, cause you will not survive if you continue" the blond bluntly put it. Now the Uchiha was angry. "Oh yeah, like you would know, dead last, your nothing compared to me, you are nothing and that you always will be" he growled, holding his hand on his kunaipocket, though suddenly he was on the ground twitching. Turning his head around, he saw that the blond now sat on him, with a blade against his throat._

"_Oh, so im pathetic, then I guess you were born brain dead. The level im at is like Itachi's, a league in its own" he said, now seeing the fury Sasuke's eyes. Turning his attention to the Hokage he spoke. "Hokage-sama, I would advise that the Uchiha, because he cannot be punished, because of the council's decision..." at which Sasuke's smirk came to view, large of arrogance "...i request that his Shinobi-license is revoked on a unknown time period, until he learns how he should behave" now that blew a few fuses. _

"_WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU FUCKING SON OF A BI..." of course he was silenced when KI flooded his sense's. "Finish that sentence and you'll find yourself on a long stick, pocking out of your ass, hands and feet chained, from the highest point of fall in konoha. Right above a pit of some of the most deadly snakes I can ask for from Anko-sensei, and the most blunt and rusty spikes that can be found around here. Am I clear, cause otherwise, you could chose your other alternative and lose your shinobi-license, period" he said with a chilled voice, shutting the Uchiha's trap._

"_I guess its alternative number 1 then, Hokage-sama. How long?" was all he asked as he disappeared, to reappear on the couch watching the scowling Uchiha get back on his feet, glaring at him. "Until the chunnin exams, im guessing the council won't go any further" was all he got as an answer. With one arm over the back of the couch, he just looked down and shook his head, snickering. _

"_Oh well, better than nothing, but you better know Sasuke, that if you in any way threaten me or any other konoha nin's safety, in your crusade for power and glory, know that, I will personally crush you and your mind if you do. You are nothing but a pathetic hypocrite, if you say that you want to avenge your clan, by killing your brother" he said, as he stood up and walked out ignoring the killer glare from the Emo. Halfway through the door he stopped._

"_Sasuke, if the Uchiha clan was so great, then why did Itachi do what he did. Cause I know from personal experience of the man, that he never wanted power more than family. Either the Uchiha drove him mad" he leaned his backwards slightly to the side so he could see Sasuke with his left eye "or someone impersonated him" 'or maybe someone gave him an order' he thought to himself, reminiscing over the thought**(remember that thought, 'cause its important, believe it)**. Walking out of the door, and closing it, just as loud thunks were heard. _

"_moronic gay lunatic, yep its the truth, no doubt about it" he murmured to himself getting weird looks from the secretary, like WTF._

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai_

Shaking his head, he collected his thoughts. Shrugging he walked away, still hearing the shrieks of a certain pinky ringing. Getting his scroll, he looked down on its marking. 'Earth, huh. I guess I still have my feet on the ground ne, hehe' he thought as he left the small box shaped outpost. Walking towards his gate, a pair of hands grabbed him around his waist. "hi, Tenten" Chuckling over the antics of the person behind him as he heard a disappointed sigh, he turned to the side and leaned his head backwards, to get a look at his 'captivator', with a big smile on his face.

"So, how is my little weapons-mistress today" he asked the bun haired girl who was smiling at him. She wore a pink shirt with brown pants, and standard shinobi sandals. Hanging on her tights were scrolls, next to holsters, and other weapons. She, of course wore a very sweet smile on her face, you know, the 'treat me like a child agin and I will castrate you and force you to eat both of them' smile. Yes quite the fright, but not for him.

"So, did you make them as I asked" the blond just asked, as the arms released his waist, as she got to work looking through her pack. After a minuet she pulled out a scroll and a small package. "Dad was able to create the blades just as you asked, and the bullets are as good as you can make them. Just watch were you shoot those things, dad and I almost died when one went of without warning." she said as she handed him the things. Smiling he bent down to her level.

"What would I do without you guys. Well I would probably buy from another shop" this making her scowl "but I don't think anyone would be able to create such masterpieces like you guys" he said as he kissed her cheek, which now was rosary red. Chuckling he rose, put the package in his pocket, and the scroll in the empty right-legged scroll-holder. "i hope we see each other soon, but not on the battlefield, may the path always be clear for you, my friend" he said as he walked away, while noticing the Hyuga, who was glaring at him in the background. Shaking his head he went to his gate, now prepared for this trial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, are you going to give up, or do I have to get rough on you" he asked the iwa-nins that had been chasing him since the beginning. But the thing was that Naruto had been allowing them to catch up, just to find out why. But he had a good guess, what it was about.

"No fucking way, we wont let you get away, now that we have a chance for payback for what the Yondaime did" one of the iwa nins yelled. Naruto just looked at him with raised eyebrows, then settling for a loud sigh.

"Why, oh why pops, did you have to have so many friends among the other villages. I mean was it any doubt when, you slew the invading Iwa forces, with one technique" he spoke, right into the air. Well it got the Iwa nins riled, as they charged with doton Jutsu's.**"Doton: Doroma." (Earth Shot) **was heard from the shortest Iwa nin, as he spew a large ball of earth at him. Being as quick as the blond was, he had already moved before the nin even was done with his hand seals, and replaced himself with a Blood bunshin. When the dust rose, they saw that the blond was dead, starting to cheer, but were interrupted when the leader's head suddenly had a hole through his forehead, while blood splattered on his team. Not having time to interpret the incident, the rest died in the same fashion.

Naruto, clever as ever had sent a bunshin in his stead, luring the Iwa nins into position. As the nins had started to cheer that they had 'killed' the son of the Yondaime, Naruto just shot the leader from his position in a nearby tree, with his trusty sniper rifle, which had a large sound dampener on it, sitting indian style while shooting. He then placed the rifle on his lap, inspecting it, then smiling, for what he remembered about the rifle.

He had been reading about a group of people from the old world in one the ancient folders in the library, who called themselves by numbers. The greatest assassins of their time, were there was one man who became a legend. He was rumored to have used the same weapon Naruto used, because of how easy it could be concealed. He didn't know how he looked like, but there was a name in the folder, Mr 47, A class assassin and hitman, what ever that meant.

Returning to reality, he shook his head, sealed the rifle, got up, streatched because he had been sitting like for a friggen hour, yawned... then disappeared, and reappeared among the dead Iwa nins. Searching their bodies for equipment, he found what he needed, a heaven scroll, together with some kunais, tags, rations and other things. Walking away, he turned around, and burned the bodies with a Katon Jutsu, just in case.

Moving through the forest, he noticed that there was a chakra spike nearby. Pulling down his visor, he scanned the premises around him. He saw that there were tree weak blips to the north-west, together with a very strong blip, seemingly someone who was attacking. But when Naruto started to get a feel for who it was, he was taken aback at the feel. Snakes, and lots of them.

"Orochimaru" was all that was heard in the area, after which the blond disappeared, possibly to where the enemy was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh is this all you have, Sasuke-kun, I was hoping for something better." Team 7 had been attacking the kusa-nin for a while now, and yet it seemed like she still had more to give. Using everything from kunais and shurikens, to katon Jutsu's to ink creatures, the kusa nin withstood everything the team threw at her. Sasuke had been scared to death, after the kusa-nin had used a genjutsu that showed them how they would die. Rattling and shaking, he had, with the help of Sai's determination to fight, finally mustered enough courage to fight. After trapping the nin with wires, he had used **Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu** to burn the nin.

Sadly it didn't work. Hearing a maniacal laughter from the place the kusa-nin was, they were frozen yet again. "it seems like you have the skills, Sasuke-kun. You will become the perfect vessel when you grow up" he said as he pulled off his face, showing a pale skinned man, with the features of a snake, with slitted eyes and nostrils. "My name is Orochimaru, and I bestow upon you a gift" he said, just as his neck started to extend. When he reached the Uchiha, he plainly bit him, making him scream in agony, during and after, as a mark started to appear on his neck, after which he fainted from pure agony.

"Kukuku, tell him when he wakes up that he should seek me out if he wants power, and I know he will, just as I..." He didn't get to finish that sentence, as Sakura saw him jumped backwards as were he stood before suddenly exploded. Were he stood before, now was smoking crater. Looking around, she saw him take a step backwards as he seemed to have noticed someone in the trees.

Looking were he was looking she saw him. Standing there on a branch crunched with one hand in front of him on the branch as balance, with a long black coat that flapped in the wind, long blond hair that flew in the wind as well as standing straight up in spikes, with red shades covering his blue eyes, was looking down on them. In his hand was a peculiar item that seemed to fume out of a thick barrel that he was pointing straight up. Knowing who it was she just couldnt keep quiet.

"Naruto, thank god your here" was all she yelled. Hearing this, Naruto looked over to the Uchiha, Sakura and Sai, taking note of their condition, as both Sasuke and sai were out and Sakura was to injured to fight. Shaking his head, he sealed the rifle away again, and stood up.

"Orochimaru" he spoke in a calm voice, looking down on the Nuke-nin. "My orders are to either capture you, or in the most plausible situation, eradicate you" he said as he took of his shades, to reveal his eyes. He then spoke again "Rejoice, scum, as you are the first to feel my power beyond level 6, oh and im impressed that you evaded that attack so easily" just as a breeze blew his coat, flapping it with the wind. Of course, Orochimaru wasn't impressed by the boys acting.

"Well im impressed that you dare to challenge me, and besides, kukuku, no matter what level your on, your no match for me" after which he disappeared, moving as fast as he could to kill the intruder. But when the blond caught his hand, as it was to knock him out and punched the snake straight in the face, knocking him away, he was stunned.

"if thats all you have, I don't even have to go beyond level 5 to beat you, I just don't get it how a weakling like you could become Sannin. I guess that they were in bad days and didn't care if you sucked" the blond said, clearly taunting the Snake. Not falling for it, but irritated at the audacity of the brat, the Sannin started to make seals, while Naruto jumped away.

"**Hidden snake hands**" was all that was heard, as 6 snakes sprung out of Orochimaru's sleeves, flying towards the blond, who landed on his feet, but got caught by the snakes as they coiled around him. "Any last words, Naruto-kun" snake eyes asked, but his eyes widened when he saw that the blond was smiling, then snickered, then burst into laughter. Not understanding what was so funny, he started to crush him with the snakes. But as he did, the bunshin stopped, to look at him smiling.

"Bunshin raiton daibakuda" at which the blonds eyes started to shine, signaling that it was a clone, getting ready to explode. Realizing this, Orochimaru released the snakes, jumping backwards to get out of harms way. Though the only problem was that the bunshin was able to follow him.

"Hey what is is snake-fag, don't want a hug" it said as it appeared in front of Orochimaru, ready to grapple him, but sadly the snake got away, just as the bunshins fews ran out. As it did, it exploded in a rain of lightning bolts, hitting everything in the area, including the snake-fag, who was screaming like burned alive. Well who wouldn't, when hit by lightning, that is, _if_ they survive.

Sakura, standing on the sideline, was I awe at her old classmates skill and power. But when the bunshin exploded she was terrified as the lightning bolts were heading towards her. Screaming while holding her arms up in defense she waited for the strike... but it never came.

Lowering her arms she saw a tall figure in a now black coat, standing in front of her, holding out his hand. Looking at his hand, her eyes bulged at the sight. He had caught a lightning bolt in his hand, as it sparked like crazy in his open hand. Suddenly he closed the hand, dissipating the bolt. She then heard him snicker as he started to walk away again.

Then suddenly, Orochimaru attacked again, now with a sword, the Kusanagi. Swinging it down to cut the blond in half, it was suddenly stopped by another sword, causing dust and debris to kick up. Standing in a standstill, with the swords crossed, both combatants waited until the dust settled. Though when it did, Orochimaru's eyes snapped open at the blonds sword.

"Oh I guess you notice my sword" he asked, as he watched the snakes reaction. "Its a family heirloom, that my brother, Kaze Uzumaki, gave to me when he died. It has never found another sword that can match its strength, and you are one of the first to see it on the battlefield, teme" he said as he started to push back. Okay, now Orochimaru was scared, as he wasn't prepared for this. He hadn't predicted that someone strong enough to wield the sword of everlasting wind**(i know, corny, but hey I couldn't come up with something better. It wont be used anyway)**

"Oh is the snake afraid, good, cause..." he started to push even more, when suddenly "YOUR DEAD, YOU DIPSHIT" he roared as he drove the sword away, leaving Orochimaru wide-open, as he slashed his midsection apart, then spun the sword over his head and cut him from head to tow. As he stood up, with the sword in hand, Sakura was about to go over to the blond and praise him, or scold him, depending on which personality ruled, when she saw his face twist in an unusual scowl while sheeting it on his back.

"Ah Orochimaru, why cant you just play like a good boy for once and do things by yourself" he spoke loudly. Suddenly, the snake-fag fazed out of the tree on the other side of the clearing.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you are truly powerful, I guess I will get two new vessels after this" he spoke in his irritating voice. Naruto was still as passive as always, pulling out 'the death', while walking forward, he stopped at the edge of other side of the clearing from Orochimaru, then standing with his gun arm pointing straight out towards Orochimaru. Then holding out his other arm out in front of him, he started.

"Orochimaru, the element for your destruction has been decided" he announced, making the Snake-sannin raise an eyebrow at what he meant. Moving his hand in front of him, then reaching towards the package he had gotten from Tenten earlier. Opening his ammo pockets, which were around his waist, there were several different colored bullets in separate pockets all the way round. He picked out a red one, and held it with his thumb and index finger, toying with it.

"The color that will burn everything to oblivion, Hell Fire Red" he said as he cocked the slide back, and loaded the bullet in the gun. With a click the slide shut close, as he raised the gun towards Orochimaru yet again, who was grinning like an idiot, then started to charge towards the blond.

"I don't know what you are planning but I wont allow it, if it would spell problems for me, so just die, Naruto-kun" he then flicked his wrist as a kunai appeared. Getting closer, to most it would seem like Naruto had lost, sadly for Orochimaru, such was not the case, as he suddenly stopped by no real meaning. Twisting his head around him, he searched for the reason, then looked at the ground. Thats when he saw it.

"Like it, I created it just for this kind of occasion" the blond asked proud. It was a special seal, that was made on the ground. "The purpose of the seal is to capture the enemy if they step into the seal. Sadly I cant allow you to get away alive." he said. Suddenly the black gun started to glow, with seals appearing on its sides, with a fierce red aura, then bursting into flames, though they didn't seem to affect Naruto at all, who was smiling.

"The bullet I put in the gun is a special bullet. It is infused with a specific element depending on the color." At which the snake understood what he was doing. "So I can only say one thing to you. Go burn in hell. **"Fire release: Fire of the unyielding Hell"** As he spoke, he charge chakra into the gun, as the flames started to swirl into the gun again, until all of the flames had disappeared into it. Time seemed to stop, in anticipation of what would come, as Orochimaru struggled to get away, and Sakura held her breath. Thats when Naruto pulled the trigger.

It was unbelievable. The power in the shot was enough to create a beam large enough to encompass even the largest tree on its width. The flame that was produced was causing the ground to become glassed, a testimony of how warm it was. As the beam of pure flame, closed in on Orochimaru, he prayed that he would live to punish the brat, as he only said one perfect word, describing his situation.

"Ah Shit!"

As it hit, he disappeared in the light that the beam produced. As the beam continued, it shoot through several tree's, scourging everything in its path. As it dispersed, the blond stood there, with the black gun in his hand hanging his arm sloppy along his frame, as steam and vapor oozed of it. Orochimaru was gone, but he knew he had gotten away, swithing with a thushi bunshin at the last second. But he had been injured in the process anyways, so it was a good day for the tall blond.

Lifting up the gun to look at it, he saw the seals on it disappear. Tilting it to the sides he inspected it, finding no visual problems with it. Smiling ear to ear at the capability's of the gun, he holstered it he turned to team 7.

What was still awake of the team was gaping at him like a fish on land, with eyes to match. This was beyond anything possible. It was the impossible. The blond had defeated one of the Sannin by himself, and with a Jutsu that she never had heard of. It was mindbogglingly insane. Thats when she noticed that he stood in front of her. Sighing he held out his hand, in which it was a earth scroll, the one Orochimaru had on him, as he found it a minute earlier.

"Take it, your team has suffered sever setbacks, not because you weren't ready, but because of interferences from outside. Take this scroll and continue" he said in a commanding voice, though he was sincere in his willingness to help others. She just nodded her head, and took the scroll.

As Naruto walked away far enough, he pulled out a small device and started to push some buttons. Putting it down, it sprung to life, folding out, as it started to glow in the center. Suddenly the projected body of Anko, not higher than his leg, showed on top of the device

"Hey, Anko are you there" he asked. "Naruto, I don't have time right now, you dipshit" she yelled, seemingly pissed, and he knew why. "Sigh, Anko-nee-chan, please calm down long enough so that I can talk to you, okay" this cause her to glare at him for a moment before she took a deep breath and calmed down. "Okay Naruto, im calm now, so tell me what it is thats so important that you prevent me from hunting _him_ down" she spat out the last part, even though her voice wasn't calm in the first place, not mentioning Orochimaru's name.

"Thats just it Anko. I had a little feud with him just a minute ago, and I cause heavy injury on him." Now, this wasn't just any news, it was the big bang for Anko. She had waited years to strike at him when he was at the weakest as revenge, but Naruto brought her down fast "Though even if hes injured hes extremely dangerous." she was scowling at the brats audacity to claim that she couldn't take care of herself. "Its just that, he has more tricks in his sleeves, possibly spy's, and I just don't want to lose another family member" yes, he thought of her as a family member, a crazy one, but still, family. She stared at her feet at this, as she knew how it was.

"Don't blame yourself, Nee-chan. But if your going to hunt him, just be careful. The one I attacked was the real deal, but before he got himself killed he switched with a mud clone, and disappeared. Though he was injured non the less" he said, snickering. Anko was now smiling at her ototo.

"Anyway, I got to get going. Ill see you at the tower, so stay alive, okay Anko-nee-chan, ja ne" he said as the connection cut, and the device folded itself together. Picking it up he headed towards the tower, bent on protecting his village... and finishing this exam, no matter what or who happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since it wasn't many teams that had come in yet, he walked through the tower, studing the old building. He knew the history of the place, being an old prison for high ranked prisoners. I mean who would be mad enough to run through a forest full of deadly animals, and plant's.

As he walked down the corridor, he came to a recreation room. Feeling bored he sat down, and pulled out a book and started to read. About an hour or two later, he was disturbed by a sudden rise in KI in the room. Lowering the book, he saw it was the sand siblings, with Garra in the middle, having a throwing fit of maniacal smile. Sighing he just stood up to walk away, but was stopped by sand blocking his way out.

"Ehm, could you please move the sandbox, I kinda wanna go this way" he said waving behind his back towards the sand nins. Hearing a laughter behind him, he knew what would happen, as he disappeared just as the sand in front engulfed the Blood Bunshin he left behind. He knew the future for it already.

"**Sabaku Kyu**" as these words were heard the sand imploded, crushing the bunshin. Shielding himself from the experience, by refusing it access, he escaped knowing how unwanted this 'hug' was. Watching from the shadows he noticed Garra's siblings scared facial outfits.

"Garra, you just killed the Sandaime Hokage's personal apprentice. When he finds out, our heads will roll" Temari just stuttered, shaking in fear at what would happen if they would be caught. "You shouldn't have done that Garra. Well get in trouble if we are caught, and then the plan will be exposed" Kankuro tried to sound normal, but failed.

Understanding that these three were a part of the invasion, he decided to appear. Umping the effect, he made a genjutsu on the wall, creating a sort of black hole, scaring the group, except Garra, of course. "Well, well, well. I didn't know you were a part in the invasion of konoha." he asked coldly as he walked out of the wall, with a really scary smile.

And it had the expected effect, as everyone looked like they saw a ghost, looking towards the dead 'blond' at the door. Instead of a mess of flesh, it was just a pool of blood. Wide eyed they turned their head towards the original blond, who was gone.

Suddenly Kankuro and Temari felt an arm on their shoulders. Turning their heads between each other, the blond was standing their, shaking his hanging head. But both saw the grin he had. And now they were afraid, cause he was chuckling evilly.

"hehehe, oh you guys, if you don't behave, I will be forced to dispose of you, just like I did with Orochimaru." Okay, now if the threat wasn't enough, the name he said was the icebreaker, cause they were shaking in their boots. Raising his head he came in height with Garra, he grinned even more.

"I expect you to behave, and stay out of the invasion." he said, as they grew wide eyed "Cause if I see you then, I will end your existence" at which Garra grew afraid "And no matter how much you want to live, no matter how much you try to survive, either with your own will, or that worthless Sabaku no Shukaku, you will die" he said with a tone cold enough to freeze a iceberg.

Releasing the sand siblings he stood up, and walk out of the room, leaving behind three scared nins. Stopping in the door he turned around, glaring at them. "Anyone who hurts my precious people will face my wrath, as I can make a raging Kyubi no kitsune, seem like a cuddly fox cub in comparison to when im angry." he finished as he disappeared in black flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been five days since the beginning of the second exam, and all of the remaining teams were standing there in the hall. Naruto saw that all of the teams from his year had made it, and of course Gai's team, as he saw Tenten, who was looking at him. Waving slightly, with a foxy smile, she just blushed, looking away.

'Cute' he just thought as he lowered his hand, just as he saw hinata, who was looking him, and doing the same again, though she was probably close to fainting instead.

'Girls, sheesh' he though as he shrugged listening to the explanation the old Hokage gave to the exams in general. 'War huh, well I hope he has been informed about the current situation, cause it will be important that he knows' he thought as he suddenly saw the Uchiha grabbing his neck, just as Sakura seemed to plea to him.

''its no use Sakura, he wont listen to anyone, if they stand in his way of killing Itachi. Besides, that cursed seal just brings out that desire even more, making him more resistible to the temptation for power' he thought as he returned to the exams, noticing that his name was on the board above and next to his name was... Inuzuka Kiba.

Tuning out the 'crys for help' in the form of Kiba trying to trash talking about him, stating something about him being the dead-last and all. 'Oh so im the weakest, well time to put the street dog through a crash course in behavior, cause he will crash into the wall when im done with him' he thought shaking his head, staying behind while everyone walked up on the balconys around the arena.

"Oy, dead-last, why don't you just give up now so you don't have to be hurt, I mean you are really weak, everyone know's that" kiba was taunting him, but instead he was actually just being helpful to Naruto.

"Hey, can you make your dog shut up, cause he's really irritating right now, barking around like hes something. I mean, come on, since when did it have a leash, or a bath for that sake" he said nonchalantly looking p on the balcony's, counting the bars in the reeling, not taking not at the scowling face of his opponent.

"Hey you have no right to say such things about Akamaru, you worthless piece of shit" he roared getting ready to begin. Naruto had just raised his head to count the sealing tiles as he spoke.

"Actually I was talking to Akamaru, not you Kiba" he said, still counting the tiles on the sealing, just as the match began. Well kiba was mad, thats one thing easy to understand, cause he charged straight at the blond, rearing his hand to cut him. Naruto... well was still counting the sealing tiles, not interested, or just didn't show it.

Now when people act like this, there are two possible explanations. One, which most ninjas who were against Naruto, and a few in his years, thought he was just not noticing the attack and already lost. Second, which 'almost', that includes Sarutobi, Anko, Ibiki, Hayate, a good portion of the Anbu there, all of the rookie twelve and sensei's except Sasuke, the sand nin's (reluctantly), and a certain snake, hidding in the surrounding area. All these know why. He just didn't care, cause he didn't need to.

Just as the punch was about to land in the tall blonds face (as he had to jump), just quarters of an inch away, he disappeared, startling the Inuzuka, who landed on his feet, ready to attack again. Scanning the arena, he saw the blond, who was standing against the opposite wall, reading a black book, which surely enough got on Kibas nerves.

"HEY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!" he roared, as akamaru came up to him reluctantly. Noticing this, kiba was wondering what could make his companion afraid of attacking. Shrugging it of, he tossed his friend a soldier pill, causing Akamaru to grow larger, and turning red instead of white. **"All four jutsu" **And** "Beast clone Jutsu" **heroared, as Akamaru turned into the more feral look alike kiba. Running towards Naruto who still was reading, they charged with their special strike.

"**Getsuga**" As they were spinning towards the blond, Naruto decided that playtime was over, as he put the book away, and stepped towards the spinning kiba's. As they got in range, he suddenly caught both beast-nin's around the neck, with his bare hands, stopping their attack. Now this is the thing. To stop the spinning momentum of two fast spinning people requires a lot of strength and timing to be able to catch them by the neck, also to add at the same time. Well for those who didn't know about the blonds skill, well their jaw's must have reached china by now.

Staring at the scared Inuzuka, Naruto looked at both the owner and his companion, then back. "Kiba, give up now, okay. I stopped your best attack like nothing, so you don't have any more tricks. Or is it that you have to console with your owner, right Akamaru" he joked setting the, now normal dog back on the ground, who was wimpering about. "Akamaru, attack him" kiba was commanding, but no one was listening to him. "Akamaru, why arent you..:" but he suddenly hit the deck, hard.

"Kiba, you slacker, do you think you could win right now. If this was a life or death battle, you would be owing me your life, so just take it like a man, and just give up" Naruto asked/commanded, still with a calm, and collected attitude, while he was sitting on kiba's back. It took a moment but...

"Proctor, I give up." he said, still scowling how he had lost so easily. As he felt the weight on his back disappeared, he got ready to get up when a hand appeared in front of his face. Looking up he saw the tall black clad blond, standing there, with a smile on his face, behind his shades.

"Nice fight kiba, but you got some way yet to go, but still, a really good fight" he said happily, grinning from ear to ear. Losing his anger, kiba just chuckled as he took the hand and got up. "Dont think that it will be as easy next time, dobe" he taunted, but Naruto just took a scolding look, as he bent down. "Well then, who was it that got his as kicked then, D-O-B-E." he said as he disappeared to appear next to the Hokage, and a happy Anko, who was suddenly clinging to him from behind.

"Hey Anko, not now. There are kids watching. We don't want to give them nightmares don't we, right" he asked jokingly, as she let go and walked around, to stand next to him. Looking at her, he didn't see any injury's, but he was still worried. "hey Nee-chan, any problem" he asked as he watched the next match between Sasuke and a kusa nin.

"Nope not a thing, that I can remember, that is" she said happily, causing Naruto to chuckle. "Oh boy, this is going to be a long exam, isn't it." he asked the aging Hokage, who just nodded, while smoking his pipe.

"Yep, it will really be, a long, interesting and eventful one, that is one thing for sure" he said as the match ended, with Sasuke taken away, even thought he won. 'Lady luck will only help you so far, Sasuke. When she stops helping you, will you survive the fall, or will you sucumb to the snakes temptation' was all the blond thought as the matches continued on, one after the other.

**Next chapter 1 Month to the storm**

**Hi everyone, im sorry that I havent been adding chapters as often as I wished, but we had a horrible storm during last friday and as a result, we had a longtime poweroutage. Not funny, not funny one bit, and I mean it. No Tv, No Computer, No Console, No Fanfiction, Nothing. **

**Let me put it like this.**

**I was B-O-R-E-D to extinction.**

**So I hope you can forgive me. Also to add is that school, even thought its not a problem, takes a lot of time, so I can only get one chapter out every three, YES, three (3) weeks. I know, boring, but this is life as we live it. Until next time schools of a week, which should in the end of march, this will be life as we know it.**

**But do not fear, the great Fanfiction gods will see things in our favor one day, oh and anything you find that matches anything thats already used, disclaimer forever, I mean it.**

**So to next time, eat the green stuff on your plate, don't drink to much and please, just stay alive, dammit.**


	10. 1 Month before the storm

Thing to know: I dont write AN chapters, so i cant inform you about anything without causing distress, so please dont be mad at me.

Small forecast quote:

"_Here is another bunch of people who should be bound to a chair and castrated with fishing knives. These parents, who thinks its **cute** to let their children recored the outgoing message. "Himynamesisstasyimfiveyearsoldmommyanddaddycanttalkrightnowsoblalbalbalbablablablabal...DUUUU!!" _

"_hi stasy, im coming over to your house with a big knife, and then im going to kill mommy and daddy, and then im going to take out my huge ding dong and shove it up your DUUUUUUUU!!"_

And that concludes this session in what i hate more than anything. And people im trying to be funny here, okaaay. good then fuck off. Just trying to make you feel at home. Which you are, here on FanFic.

Whispering to myself **"god i hope no one takes it on the wrong way, otherwise im sorry, really"**

**Chapter 10: 1 Month before the storm**

It was a perfect day in Konoha. Sun shining birds chirping and it was peace and quiet. Well maybe not quiet, cause it was a huge event going on today, cause today was the third and final part of the chunnin exams. With contestants from at least three villages in the finals, a lot of people from different country's came, to watch the event.

As the spectators started to take their seats, they contestants came out on the field. Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Garra, and Shino. Standing in front of them was the proctor, Genma with his senbon needle in his mouth. As they stood there he started to wave. (Same as canon, Haku got into a draw, sad, i know, but i didn't know how to make a good match, thats all.)

"Smile and wave boys, just smile and wave" he said in a sing-song sarcastic tone, as he turned his head back to the genins, noticing the two missing contestants. Shaking his head, he turned to the Hokage booth.

There sat the Hokage, puffing his pipe and the Kazekage, with his face hidden.

"I guess that your apprentice is late, Hokage-dono" the Kazekage said humorously in his chair. Shaking his head, the Hokage stood up. "Nah, hes just preparing for some sort of grand entrance" which raised a eyebrow on the Kazekage. "Or maybe hes just overslept" causing his eyebrows to fall down again, in a sarcastic manner, giving him the 'oh-really' look.

"Well I guess we should get things started then, your apprentice knows surely that hes late, and that he would be disqualified by being late" the Kazekage pointed out, which Sarutobi just nodded for.

"Oh well I just hope he's on time by the time it begins" he said as he started his speech.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the speech, Genma started his little speech, after which he started the exams.

"For the first round in the Chunnin exams, would Neji Hyuga and Uzumaki Naruto please come to the arena floor" he said, loud enough to be heard in the entire stadium, well it wasn't hard to be heard in it anyway.

As everyone on the arena floor except Neji and Genma walk out of it, Neji had one of his more, as id like to call it 'Stupidity-about-how-fate-works' fits, you know, acting stupid.

"Hey proctor, why don't you just disqualify him, right here and now. He's not going to show up" he mocked to Genma, who looked a bit concerned about how he should proceed. Looking up to the Hokage for some sort of advice he was greeted by said person, shrugging his shoulders. Raising his eyebrow's in disbelief for his apprentice, he just shook his head, all the while Neji's smirk grew wider.

"Ha, see there is no one that can go against fate, and it has declared me winner already. Just call me the winner so that we can get on with..." he kept going, but was interrupted by a loud roaring sound. As they both looked around for the source, it grew louder by the second, until it was a deafening roar, just a something suddenly flew off the outside wall of the stadium. As everyone snapped there heads towards the object there eyes bulged out at the sight.

It was black metal monstrosity, emitting a loud roar as it rewed, with wheels spinning from the sheer speed it launched it self into the air, now spinning sideways.**(I took clouds bike from Advent Child as base idea)** As it reached its apex in flight, and started to descend, it did a 180 flip backwards, revealing its rider, non other than a black clad tall blond, who was smiling from ear to ear, while letting out a very, very cheerful "JEEEHAAAAA!!".

As he descended he straightened the bike out so it pointed downwards, riding down the inside of the walls. As he got close to the ground he 'jumped' with the bike, landing on the front wheel, pulling the handbrake, then sliding forward with the back end, while kicking up some major serious dust clouds,(don't ask how, to troublesome), obscuring him from view.

Now if you would have been there, and walked in most of the peoples shoes, as of 99,99 of all there, (The Hokage, Jiraya, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, and a small amount of people who were the 0.01), you would probably be... slack jawed at the little display. Of course Gai was going about with his 'Youthful' compliments, buuut, nobodycared. Period.

Standing on the edge of his booth, Sarutobi chuckled as he shook his head. 'What am I going to do with you, Minato-JUNIOR' he thought then chuckled even more. The Kazekage raised his eyebrows a bit at the Kages act.

"Would you enlightening me at what is so funny, Hokage-dono" he asked in a weird tone, bordering between irritated and interested. As Sarutobi turned his head to the Kazekage, he shrugged, and turned back. "Well, its just that I understand why he was late now" raising the other Kages brow's higher in interest. "He just wanted to make a stylish entrance... i think" at which his brows fell down, to make him look plain bored. 'Senile old man, i guess its almost to late to kill him to make any difference about when he dies', the 'Kazekage' thought as he turned his attention down onto the field again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing there both Neji and Genma stood there, waiting for the dust cloud to settle, and as it did enough to see through, they saw the tall blond get of the bike, or 'metal monster' in their eyes, then leaning against it.

Staring at them with his visor down, he raised it up to his forehead, showing he had a bored expression on his face. Looking around the stadium he stopped as he spotted Genma and Neji. Raising his eyebrows, he looked around again before stopping at Genma.

"Eh,.. Am i late, or are you guys just early" he asked while rubbing his back head, smiling dumb funded. Genma just rolled his eyes at the kids attitude, which seemed like a rip off from a certain someone. Shaking his head he waved his hand, signaling the blond that he was on time, who now brightened up, and smiled even more.

"Cool" was all he said as he stood up, after which he touched the bike with his left hand, causing it to spread out on the sides in front of the driver. There was several swords inside the there, all of them different. Pulling out one sword then sealing it away, the sides then went back to normal. (I used the Advent Child Bike Cloud has as a base idea)

Neji, being the usual k-head, got to work ahead of schedule as the match begun, you know, the drill.

Fate this, fate that, destiny here, destiny there, loser up, loser down, winner in, winner out and so on.

At the end of his little 'speech' he was of course expecting some sort of angry retort, but...

Naruto, being an easily bored guy, (who does not recognize this), was standing there snapping his fingers, and tapping his foot, like after a beat. At the end of the rant, he stopped suddenly, and moved his hand, like taking out something from his ear.

"Eh did you kinda say say something, i was actually listening to some tunes, but i guess it wasn't important, you didn't stop, so i guessed it didn't matter" he said in a sort of excusing manner. Well Neji of course got... mad, what else.

"You pathetic loser, you have no chance of winning, just give up and i wont have to do the same thing to you as i did to that worthless loser Hinata". He spat out. This put everyone on edge, especially the Hokage and the rookie eleven and Sensei's.

Okay lets get a few things straightened out. There are a few things you should never, and i MEAN NEVER say in front of Naruto.

One. Never say anything disrespectful about his mother and father, or heritage at all.

Two. Never hurt his friends, or those he deem precious, or everyone that has proven themselves worthy of his respect.

And for the love of god, if you don't want to see the human 'death god', don't call people who work harder than anyone else, just to be respected, anything disrespectful, it might be the last thing you do, period.

Sadly Neji never came to that class, deeming it 'worthless', poor guy. 'Hope he finds peace in hell, or in best case, the hospital, or the morgue' was the thought that ran thought the people, who knew Naruto, enough to know what would happen now.

Down on the floor, Neji stood there waiting for the retort, cause he knew he hit a weak spot, but when the proctor starts to back away in fear, any sane man would know that something bad would happen. And it did.

"Worthless... loser, Neji-chan" Now picture this, bathing in a lake, in the winter, on new years eve, in a snow storm, on top of an iceberg, on the frozen tundra, in north Alaska. Cold isn't it. Well that would be a sauna, or maybe boiling water in comparison to the coldness of Naruto's voice right now.

As the chills went down everyones spines, and i mean everyones, gay-snake freak included, Neji stood there, trying to look cool, as he looked at the lowered head of the blond, he was smacked by a chock wave of KI, sending him to the ground, choking, as the blond closed in on him.

"Tell me then, if i told you that i made a promise that i would not kill you to someone, if you give up, would you do such." he asked as he stopped in front of Neji, looking down on him, with ice cold eyes. Shaking in his boots, eh or sandals, whatever, Neji was scared to death, but still had his stupid Hyuga pride, tried to struggle.

"Why don't you just shut up, you loser, you never had a hard life so just..." he didn't get the chance to finish, seeing as he suddenly flew straight into the wall, courtesy of one, though he didn't 'show it', very angry blond, who hadn't moved at all, or so it seemed to those who couldn't follow his movements, as they were fast enough to make Gai and Kakashi wince at the sheer speed and force he kicked Neji with. 'Ouch man'

Standing there in the middle of the arena, same spot before he kick Neji, (somebody say fast), he started to walk towards the fallen Hyuga.

"So i haven't had a hard life huh. So my life has been a dance on roses. Well ill tell you, it was a dance on roses, roses with thorns the size of nine inch nails, all pointing upwards." he commented dryly as he stopped in front of Neji.

"That is the difference Hyuga scum, you've had everything, even thought you say you have nothing. You are praised as a prodigy, you have been given a gift of the mind, yet you misuse it" he said as he crunched down to the fallen Neji. "Well, i have taken that from you now" Neji of course didn't understand, as did the rest of the spectators.

"I have destroyed every single tenketsu point in your arms, making you worthless in the Hyuga way" at which Neji grew fearful as he understood he wasnt lying. His arms didn't move, they were worthless and to him it was...

"Shameful, isnt it. The prodigy Hyuga, fallen, to never rise again" standing up he continued.

"You have three options right now, Hyuga Neji. Your first option is to give up. After wards you apologies, with all your heart to Hinata, and hope that she forgives you. Then i will heal your arms so they work again. Only i can undo it so there is no cure unless i cure it." he said with no emotion coming from his voice. "But this means that you have to live with the shame that you've hurt your own half-sister of blood" Now Neji's eyes snapped straight into Naruto's.

"Yes she is your sister, from your father, Hisashi Hyuga, twin brother of Hiashi Hyuga's, father of Hinata Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga." He smirked as he saw the fear in Nejis eyes now. "Yes, it seems karma is true, you reap what you sow, every action has an equal but opposite reaction, and so on."

"Your second option is that you don't apologies, then i will not heal you, and you will become worthless to everyone, as they will only see a shameful bastard who hurt his own sister, who had no part in your fathers death, for hating her without reason." turning around he took a few steps before stopping again, looking into the crowd.

"Your third option is simple. You commit suicide" now this caused gasps with the spectators, and fear in Nejis eyes. "You commit suicide, for the pain you brought upon others, and for the shame that you have brought upon yourself, but know one thing" he said as he held up one finger. "If you chose the third option, you only prov to everyone that you are weak, and worthless for the title shinobi. We are proud people, who fight for what we believe in. Some may have twisted beliefs, but what about the others." he stated as he held out his arms like a preacher.

"We fight to protect those we see worthy of protecting, otherwise we wouldn't exist. We kill to stop others from harming the ones we seek as precious. That is the true ninjas way. We kill to keep what we protect safe from harm. That is who we are, no more, no less" these words struck hard in everyone in the stadium. What he said was true, they were more than killers, they were guardians of peace.

Most shinobis who were against Naruto now saw him in a new ray of light, while the ones who already were on his side, were cheering like crazy. Gai of course was ranting about the 'Youthfulness' of Naruto's speech, lee following, Kakashi being a emotionless dude eye smiling, rookie eleven taking in the words of wisdom (except SasUKE, guess why), the Hokage smiling widely, while the 'kazekage' was sort of irritated, and Garra did not understand his words. While others were on verges of tears, well close at least, the Aburames were static, well they don't count, they are robots, period.

Letting his arms fall to his sides, he turns around to face Neji. "So what is your choice. Will you fight to harm and kill, or will you fight to kill those that harm the people who you protect, Hyuga Neji".

Leaning against the wall, as he couldn't move to much, he went through what he had been hearing. Sighing, he decided upon...

"Proctor I give up." he said, broken to now return. After a while, there was a lonely clapping. Looking up, both saw that it was Hiashi who was standing up, smiling at both of them. Slowly the applauds grew to a massive cheer, as everyone was clapping and whistling for both of them.

Neji was confused. Hearing a snicker, he turned his head to see the blond... smiling at him? "Why are you smiling. Are you proud that you made me worthless to the clan" he asked with anger. But Naruto just smiled more, and turned his head to the crowd.

"You were never worthless Neji, just, misguided. Just like she is being." Almost seeing a question marker over Neji's head, he snickered. "You were in a powerful genjutsu, Neji" he said while snickering "...giving you the impression of being injured beyond cure. Besides, i would never be able to hurt you that much." he said as he walked away. Neji, relived that his arms were still whole, yet pissed that he didn't notice earlier, now not understanding him, asked "why?" which stopped the blond in his tracks.

"Because, Hinata now owns me a favor." he said as he turned his head. "She asked me, no pleaded that i would not kill you for hurting her in the preliminary match's. And of course, i couldn't dismiss a cute girls request." he said grinning while looking up on the bleachers. Spotting Hinata, he saw her smiling back at him. 'you really are to pure for your own good sometimes Hinata' he thought, as he turned his attention first to Hiashi, who looked guilty, then Hanabi, who tried to look indifferent but stunned at the tall blonds little 'show' and then to Neji, who was looking up at Hinata himself 'but sometimes, its necessary to be like that, to make a difference, in the life's around you' he thought proudly to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he walked over to the bike, and caused it to poof away, then shushin his way up to the Kages booth, completely aware about the KI coming from Garra (weird tattooed tanuki), Sasuke (Faggy emo king of brooding), and the Kazekage (Snake prick with bad breath), small amounts but still.

"Hey Jiji how is it hanging, still up and kicking, huh" he asked playfully, sweeping his eyes around the booth. As he scanned it, he noticed the Kazekage's guards. 'Definitely soundnins, and by the feel 'cursed seal' one's. Hey rikka, what do you think." he thought calculating the risks of them being here.

'Well i would possibly go for a yes, they definitely have a cursed seal, its almost disgusting how it feels. How can they even survive that seal is beyond my understanding' she thought as she stopped reading her book, a small orange one, with a bad indication. (what... what... even girls can be perverts, and this one is no exception) Sadly for Naruto, no matter how much he tried, he was forced to listen to a constant giggling when she was reading that book, which is 24/7, thank you very much.

Back to reality, the old man just waved his hand in a dismissive manner, smiling lightly at him.

"Nah, its just fine my boy, how has the month been" he asked a bit interested for his student, as he had not been in the village in a long while.

"Ah been good, been good. Been a few places here and there, looking up some stuff, you know the usual" he lied. He didn't want him to know he had been digging beneath Konoha, in his hunt for more ancient gear. Though he had been outside the walls, doing the same thing. He got wind of the bike a few days after the second exam. The clue he found under his estate had pinpointed him to a place about 2 days from Kumo, one place about 4 days from Kiri, (in the depth of the ocean, and lastly something very interesting just outside the border of Ame.

_Genjutsu: Flashback No Jutsu_

_As he pulled over the bike, he checked his map, and coordinates. 'It should be just around here' he thought as he stepped of. 'Rikka can you feel anything, your the most in tune with the things of the past' he joked. Shaking her head, as she appeared next to him, in a red cloud, she looked at him with a bored face. "Haha very funny, its not my fault im a ancient being. I did not ask for it" she said as she began searching, or more like walking around. "Its as precise as holding two sticks and believing they will point at a water supply, Naru-kun, this might just be the wrong place to look" she sighed as six hours passed and nothing was found._

_Shaking his head, he sighed in defeat. "Ah well its better to scour the map and not finding anything, then sitting at home, saying you should have done it, and not finding it anyway." he said as he sat down on a tree stump._

_Though suddenly he flew up on his feet, and started digging with a doton jutsu. "Hey Naru-kun what are you..." Rikka asked, but stopped when she saw his face. It was the same face he got every time they were above a 'excavation site', as they called the huge hole they left every time._

_Crouching down and holding her knees, she watched him go at it for a half hour, when they quiet literally struck gold. As the last of the dirt was removed, they found themselves above a metal door in the ground. As the blond turned his head to her, she saw the smile he always had when something big was found, which caused her to smile as well._

_As he started to turn the wheel on the hatch, a clanking sound was heard. When he opened it large amounts of steam and smoke shot out of the man made hole. Looking back at her he gave her the 'what millennium do you think it is' face. Shaking her head in a suggestive manner, they hoped down the hole._

_When they landed it was pitch black, darker than dark, and so on. "How about some light, ey Naruto" She asked her friend, lover, kit, whatever. She had adjudicate sight in the dark, but not night vision. "Hn, sure" he said, as he turned on the lights on his visor. Turning around he saw her take out a flashlight, and gave her a deadpanned face. "What, your not the only one who needs light" she said, as he shook his head,_

_The place was more like a huge maze, with long corridors, stretching on forever with side off corridors going off as well. Scanning the room, it had several huge tubes with some sort of green fluid, he guessed he was somewhere in the middle of the upper complex. Waving his hand in a forward movement, they sneaked down the long corridor. It looked like the corridors at home, but these were mainly steel plate walls, making him frown at it. _

_'i don't remember any period that had mainly steel houses, and its to large for a smaller research complex, or vehicle on that note' he thought as they slowly crept down the corridors, taking lefts and rights, and marking what way they came from to find there way back. Going through several smaller rooms, they found mostly bedbunks and lockers, nothing of bigger importance. After some time they came upon a large metal door like the hatch at the entrance._

_Turning his head to Rikka who stood behind him, she just nodded, so he did as well. Placing one hand on the wheel, he slowly turned the wheel. As it clanked open, he pushed it open,and he entered the room._

_He was standing on some sort of scaffolding, that hanged from the roof. Looking around he searched for any clue of where he was, until he saw a huge metal gate at the end of the larger space. "it seems like were either in a airship, a stranded ship or a military base, im not sure with one, but this is clearly some sort of storage area or hanger bay" he heard Rikka say as she walked past him and leaned over the railing, and flashing around with her flashlight and suddenly gasped. Of course, Naruto raised a brow at her antic, and walked over to take a look at what she gasped at, which caused his eyes to slam open at the sight._

_The sights that met them was astonishing, and the room seemed to go on for ever. After both got there jaws of the floor, a big grin came upon both faces as they looked at each other. ' Oh Yeah, Jackpot' they both thought as they began sealing the things away, then heading home to Konoha for some research on these things._

_Flashback No Jutsu, Kai_

(The things they found will come as a important piece in the defense against the enemy. Plus its a big time secret until then, so hold on to your pants until then.)

"Well it would seem like i have to commission a gardening mission on my lawn soon, the grass has grown far to long, and i just don't want to leave it like that, its like a privet hotel for all sorts of animals these days, i wish they would just go hide some were else. I think i will make it a official mission when the exams are over, but i guess more than 80 of the genins would complain about it, while the 20 others would probably not cheer anyway." he said chuckling a bit, at his little covert message.

"Ah indeed you do old man, its not like you could trim it yourself these days, its far to backbreaking for someone at your age" Naruto replied laughing at his senseis antics, but on the inside, he knew what he was talking about. 'So we have a large ninja army getting ready to attack us, and we need to make sure the genins and civilians get to safety. We have the slug-sannin and toad-sannin on standby, 80 of our battle-forces ready, and 20 Anbu's members on standby in the stadium, pitiful odds... for them of course' he thought smugly (not sasuke smugly), as he turned his attention on the arena fights, were Shino and Kankuro's match was won in Shino's favor, as Kankuro forfeited. 'not wanting to show your moves huh' he snickered as Shikas and temaris match was going on.

'Battle of the brains huh, shouldn't take to long, that is, if, and i mean if, he care's' he shook his head in boredom, it would take a while, a long**, long **while.

As the match came to its culmination, Naruto had already figured out the outcome. Well he knew from the start, so no big point there.

"Hey Jiji, Kazekage-dono, how about a bet, huh for the thrill of the match" he asked excited as he leaned against the rail, pushing up his glasses with his hand. Sarutobi, knowing from old experience that he never won against Naruto's 'bets', waved away the offer. The Kazekage took interest in the bet though. "So what do you want to beat about, gaki" Grinning he had him. 'Hook, line and sinker'

"Well we bet about who wins this match. At the current point, Temari is in lead, with 60 to 40, but we all know deception is key to all ninjas, as it is our most worked skill, right" he asked smiling widely, adding to the scare effect he was after on the 'Kazekage', who was berating about how to escape this trap, as he knew it.

"Well i guess then that the Nara wins. As you say deception is key, so what are we betting about" he asked carefully, but intrigued. But he was soon regretting that. "Information, Kazekage-dono, in your case information about the meeting you had with Orochimaru, three weeks before the start of the chunnin exams, Kazekage-dono" Okay now those who know a few things about snakes know that they don't sweat, they just can't, they cant shudder either, there for cold-blooded animals.

Orochimaru, or Kazekage right now, was wishing for such ability, or lack there of. Cause he was sweating now, for fear of early detection. It didn't help with the blond smiling evilly at him while chuckling. "Kukukuku, what, afraid, _Kazekage-dono_" he asked emphasizing the name. Okay he was screwed.

"So now that you taken up the bet, who would lose the battle" he asked as he looked at the kage, with a huge grin on his face.

Taking a few moments, the kage grinned behind his mask, (duh). "The Nara will lose, he is not good enough." he said just as the match was finished, with Nara giving up, giving the Kazekage a huge grin. "Seems like you lost, gaki" but the response was not a normal one, laughter. Getting pissed, he nearly roared out for the blond to explain.

"You see, i didn't say 'who would lose the match' i said battle. And in that view, you never go to battle alone. He captured Temari, making her resistible to attack. Plus he gave up when he had no more ways of attacking, there for, a tactical retreat, i win, _you lose." _he smirked raising a eyebrow for effect. Looking behind him down on the floor the match started between Garra and Sasuke. Ending like the series, Garra went haywire. Turning back his head to the kage, he grinned. Just then there was a huge explosion just outside the walls, meaning one thing. "And the war has begun" he said turning back at the Orochimaru.

"Sorry snake-fag, but times up, you lose, no matter what you got" he said as he leaned backwards, falling, head first down towards the ground, while shocking most, scaring a few, and... entertaining a bunch. As he reached the ground he flipped, landing on his feet and left knee, back against Garra, who was raging around the field, trying to... kill people by crushing them. Wow... how creative.

"Stand down, Sabaku no Garra, or i will be forced to hurt you even more" the blond said in a cold, but calm manner as he stood up in a cool way. Okay maybe a lot to the cold part, but still.

Getting the attention from Garra or the sand morphed one, he turned around and locked eyes with him. Raising his brows at the yellow star eyes, he just put his hand to his head and shook it. "Sheesh, i knew i was right. Sabaku no Garra, host of Sabaku no Shukaku, Ichibi no tanuki" he asked as he let his hand down to his pocket.

After a very short rant about how his mother would drink the blonds blood, sand started to fly all over the place. Knowing what Garra could do, even in his currently injured state, he had already planed for how he would stop him. Twitching his hand, a paper came into his hand, as he rushed towards the crazed sand nin. Just as he got close enough, he stopped. Not on own free will, but by sand, sticking his boot to the ground, just an arms length away.

"Mother... will feast... on your... blood" Garra exclaimed, as he raised his hand, as did Narutos face as revelation came in play. 'Oh shit, not that...' he thought irritated, while showing it with his face. Trying to move away, he was successful in getting his hand free, but it wasnt enough, as sand covered him completely, and two words rang. "Sabaku kyu" (im not sure if its souso or kyu, i forgot, hehe sorry)

As those two words rang, he knew what he had to do, and quick. 'Rikka...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To anyone on the outside, it would seem like Naruto was squashed like a bug in a trash-compactor. As most people screamed as the tall blond was crushed, others only winched, getting weird looks from those who screamed. And beretings like "why are you so calm, he just killed Naruto" and "now that hes dead, we wont make it" and so on. Thought one person seemed to like the outcome.

"Huh serves him right, he was anyway nothing in comparison to me, the great uchiha. I at least hurt Garra, while he just ran straight into death" Sasuke ranted, really building up his ego, but was shot down like a bird from the sky by a couple of ladies, as they put cold steel on several points on him.

"Say that again Uchiha" Tenten growled in front, pointing at his trout and 'ding-dong' . "And we will take you down" Ino said from the left, aiming at his hip and arm "You have no right to laugh at him" Hinata said from the right, drawing blood from his shoulder and spine. "Cause only cowards and weaklings do such things." Haku said as her senbons aimed at his heart and lungs. "Besides..." she said in his ear, "he can't die, just as much as you can beat him, which is never, you dog of the council" and as she said that a huge laughter rang throught the battle-filled stadium. And it wasn't Garra or Orochimaru, no it came from the big floating sandbag.

As the laughter died down, as quickly as it started, an arm shot out of the sand, smacking a piece of paper on Garras head. Though it wasn't a normal paper, it was a suppression seal, against bijuu chakra. As the seal snaked it self over Garra, the suna nin lost consciousness, as he fell down on the ground, and with it the sand fell as well, at which many who still were there, and all of the enemy's that were coming through the large hole in the wall, were greeted by a sight for the eye.

Naruto stood there, with his back to the enemy, in the full Nano suit he always wore, but glowing red along the muscles, with the mask and the blood red visor on giving him quiet literally the look of a machine, as he turned his head to the side scaring most of the enemy-nins that had come inside the stadium, were scared to death by the tall monstrosity in front of them. (Take a look at the Crysis trailer, the same pose as in the last scene.

Smiling behind his mask, he pulled out the guns under his arms, still standing with his back against the enemy, and slowly holding them out to the sides like a preacher (Yes i know i use it a lot, but its an cool pose), and spoke, with the distorted voice he got from the mask.

"So gentlemen..." he asked happily as he turned around, chuckling evilly as he did "Who want's the first dance... with the devil... of Konoha" he asked with a dark and amused tone, as the visor flashed an even darker red, and then... he disappeared, no smoke, no leafs, no flames, just gone, while everyone saw the enemy nins get blown to pieces, in less than a moment. And that sparked the it.

The war for Konoha was happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing there on the roof, the showdown between Sarutobi and Orochimaru was at full steam. Kunai's and snakes flying all over the place, explosions every were, and... two dead Hokage's fighting against the old man. 'Not my lucky day is it, damn Naruto why do you have all the luck' he berated the blond in his thoughts as he fought against his opponents. Looking to his sides, he suddenly noticed someone outside the dome that held him prisoner.

Orochimaru of course was ecstatic. He was close to killing the geezer, Konoha was falling, and his revenge was almost complete. Though something was a miss. The old man was... smiling. "Oh what is it now, sensei, tired of running away" he asked, while squinting his eyes at the man, who was looking at something outside the dome. Turning his head at the object of interest, his eyes darted open at what he saw.

The blond brat, Uzumaki Naruto, was standing outside the barrier, then suddenly he was walking towards... and through the barrier. This of course scared the shit out of everyone. First the anbus stuck outside the barrier, then the sound 4 who erected it and kept it up, and last Orochimaru "I-impossible, you.. you shouldn't, YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE" he stuttered then screamed, at the red-grey tall man, who only chuckled.

"O-really" he said in a comical tone (you know, that owl with O-RLY) "Its nothing in comparison to what i can do, Orochimaru" he said as he raised one gun at the snake, then snapped it towards the 6 armed sound-nin, who was keeping the barrier up. Shooting one shot, the nin was suddenly bleeding from his cheek, even though he was behind a barrier.

"There is nothing that can stop these bullet's... nothing, Orochimaru. So just lay down and die already" he barked as he snapped the gun at him again, but was interuppted by a huge tree sprouting out of nowhere. Sighing he flashed himself to where the Hokage was. "Great, were facing both the Shodaime, Nidaime and Orochimaru, and i cant use any of my summonings right now" he growled. Getting a weird look from the hokage, he answered the unspoken question.

"The barrier is to small, its like trying to put an elephant in a shoe box, it will get to crowded, to fast, for my taste" he said jokingly, while judging the field.

"Ehm Naruto..." the old man said nervously for what would happen with his words. "At least we don't have to worry about your... father attacking us" this causing the blond to snap his head at him. "What?"he asked very seriously. Getting scared by the blonds mood, he tried to finish i quickly. "Well you see, 'gulp' he tried to summon Minato and use him like a puppet to kill me but i stopped him by negating his summoning coffin " he said sweating and figeting with his fingers and looking for a safe place inside the barrier. Cause, oh boy, it would get messy right now.

As those words came through his ears, Naruto's eyes grew cold, distant... angry. Closing his eyes he did the only thing he could do other than kill right now. He patted the old man on the shoulder. "thanks old man, now, stay out of my way" he said calmly, buuuut you could hear the rage running through his voice, as he turned around, facing the three adversaries.

"So you were trying to use him huh." he asked the confused sannin. "You were trying to use Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, as a puppet of your little chess game, huh" the tone grew more and more violent by the second. "Did you know that the yondaime had a son, the day that he died" Naruto started to walk forward, as the two hokages ran towards him. "Did you know that when he sealed the Kyubi, he sealed it in his own son" at which the snakes eyes opened up wide in realization. "Do you remember why the kyubi attacked, of course you do." he said as he raised his head, showing as the visors flashed red, and chakra started to form around him.

"CAUSE YOUR THE BASTARD WHO MADE HER ATTACK US IN THE FIRST PLACE" he finally roared as he summoned a very blue hilted beautiful katana in his right hand, with which he attacked the two attacking Hokages with such speed that when he stood behind the now 'frozen' kages, with the blade drawn. Spinning the sword around and sheathing it, he stopped just as it was fully sheated, and when the sword clicked in place, a spray of blood was seen from the necks of the kages, as both heads rolled of and they fell to the ground, just as they crumbled to dust, and in there place were Dosu and Zaku, without heads of course.

Orochimaru, of course was pissing his pants right now. Here a kid just killed two kage powered nins with one strike, and was set on killing him next. And it didn't help when the blond started to chuckle darkly. "Orochimaru, your invasion was doomed from the beginning, and now" he said as he pulled out a circular disc. "its over" he pushed a button on the side as it lightend up, and 8 persons stood on it, who all saluted him. "What are your orders, commander" they all said simultaneously

"Its time. The time of reckoning has come, the time for our enemys deaths is at hand, let them fear our wrath. Open the floodgates to hell, and show no mercy. Release them, soldiers. Release, the swarm" he spoke, as they saluted and seconds later, 8 large orbs of light was seen, as objects started to fly out from them, and started to form small clusters. Chuckling evilly he turned his attention to Orochimaru.

"These, Orochimaru, are my babies. My creations, my, weapons of war." he said as one particularly big swarm suddenly flew up from the edge of the house, scaring the shit out of everyone, as they surrounded them.

The machines that was flying around were, roughly said, like squids. 8 long tentacles, with sharp three pronged claws in each end that opened and closed threatingly, multiple red eyes, and black armor around the body. (For reference, check up the squid robots from matrix, they are awesome, when they aren't trying to kill you that is).

Looking outside the barrier, Orochimaru watched as the squids tore his army to pieces. The squids slammed there tentacles through the nins like nothing, crushing heads like melons and ripping arms and legs, sending blood flying all over the place. They were unstoppable. Even when one went down, it simply detonated, killing everyone in the near vicinity. Luckily every, or most Konoha nins understood that they were on there side, so they tried to stay out of their way as the squids chopped the enemy to mince meat.

Orochimaru was not having a good day, that could be said easily. He was watching his army being killed by machines, that he had never seen before, by a demon kid, who killed two kages without trouble. What could he do, that would even compare to that kind of power. Gritting his teeth he tried to find a way out of this mess. He could sacrifice his guard to stall them enough to get away. Or he could... oh who was he kidding, he was royally screwed. Suddenly he felt a all to familiar feeling. Looking down it was the same seal as in the forest. Gritting his teeth he looked up at the blond.

"What, do you plan for everything or what, you damn brat" he spat, losing his cool attitude. Naruto just shook his head, simply laughing. "Nope, your just easy to lure into a trap, and besides..." he said, just as a girl, shorter that Naruto, but with red hair and red slit eyes appeared next to him. "She wanted to kill you for what you did to her" he said as he stood behind the girl, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Cause you remember her right, it cant be that hard ,to remember the one you made attack Konoha" he smirked as her eyes flashed redder, and a tail suddenly shot out from the end of her spine, that started to flick all over the place. This caused Orochimaru's eyes to open in fear, as his face got distorted by fear. She just smiled sweetly.

"Hi Orochimaru-teme, remember me, the one whos kits and mate you killed" she smiled sweetly, as she disappeared, sending the snake flying backwards, straight into the huge tree that had sprung from the house, leaving a man shape imprint as he fell down, only to be caught again and started to pound him to dust. By now the sound four had released the barrier, against their own good judgement, in an attempt to save their master, as the octoids, the squids, caught all 4 as soon as they let go of the barrier. Naruto seeing this happen in his peripheral sight, just shook his head.

"Idiots, did you think you could save the traitor, you would only sign your own deathwarrent if you tried, and you will if i want so. So sit down and watch, cause you have no choice" he said unemotionally, as he watched Rikka pummel the snake to a bloody mess. Shaking his head, he disappeared and grabbed her wrist, causing her to snap her eyes on him with rage. "Calm down, Rikka, its okay" he sooted as she did such, letting go of the snake. Thinking he was safe for now, knew nothing.

"I have a better idea, than to kill him" he said as a sadistic smirk grew, and his eyes closed, making him look like a fox, playing with his food. "how about we test that seal on him, i mean its experimental, and he likes experiments, right, Orochi-_kun_" he sing-songed with a huge grin, and so did Rikka, understanding what he meant. "Oh that is good, i still haven't worked out the bugs but i guess it should work." she said with the same face, scaring the shit out of the snake.

Picking out a small paper, the tall blond stood besides the snakes mangled body, waving through seal after seal, with a constantly rising chakra spike. Finally he stopped, and slammed the seal on the snakes head, whispering a few non hearable words. Then suddenly markings spread out from the center of the paper and wrapped the entire snake in strange markings. Everyone who looked upon the spectacle would think the snake would scream like a girl, but he just hanged limp with his body. Standing up from his prone position, he turned around to the spectators and the sound four.

"What i did can be seen as worst than death. I have sealed him in his own mind, unable to feel, smell, taste, hear or see again. If someone tries to take the seal away, then the person with the seal will die, as it is now intigrated with his body and soul, completely sealing him of" he stated with a nonchalant tone "He isnt anything more than a living vegetable, mindless, and pathetic. This is his punishment, that which he has gathered against himself." he said to the horrified shinobis, the scared sound four, a sighing Sandaime, a remorseful Jiraya and... a purring red little girl, who was being petted on her head, by the tall blond.

"This is why i wanted him alive, Rikka. See it as a present for your birthdays i always forget, but always throw, ne, Riki-chan." he grinned as she hugged him, tears in her eyes. Not giving up good teasing material he saw this. "Oh, are you crying Rikka, its so not like you" he teased, getting a punch in his arm, while hiding her face with the other arm.

He was in a good mood, so he just fake the pain. "Ow, why do you always hit me so hard, Riki-chan. Am i not good enough for you" he asked as he leaned down to her face, smiling. Suddenly, lips met lips. This though, was what he planned for. Not giving it up, he kissed back, while grabbing her around her waist and hoisted her up, so she was hanging with her feet, while he kissed her.

Jiraya, the pervert he was, tried to write it down, but was stopped by a Naruto-clone. "Sorry sensei, but not this one, please. I want it to be private, okay" he said in a clear and steady tone. Shaking his head in dissapointment, Jiraya just opted to asked the clone about the status of the village. Looking around, the clone held one finger to his ear for a few moments, then nodded.

"It seems like most enemy nins have been defeated. The sand-nins gave up as soon as they saw it was Orochimaru in the Kazekage's clothes, plus when Garra fell, they understood what would happen if they went against us, then the swarm came and they fell on there knees when one of the nins got shredded for attacking it." he proclaimed, as he turned around and sat down on the rooftiles.

"Sound continued there attack, even when the swarm came into the picture. Out of 100 only a half survived." Jiraya got confused. "you mean only fifty of a hundred died" he asked. The clone just burst into laughter. "No thats not what i mean. I mean that, only half a nin survived" this making Jiraya back away a bit. Naruto's ways of explaining could be quite graphic sometimes.

"On our own side, we lost most men at the beginning. Between 5 to 10 procent of our battleready forces. On the civilian side we only lost around 5 or 10 people, mostly seniors, and retired shinobi's. No casualties on the academy side, and no more damage on the town, more than a few bomb blasts here and there." he analyzed as he scoured the town, taking in the information from the clones that ran through the town, dispelling themselves when they gathered enough information from one end.

"Gaki, you really defended this village this time. Had it not been for you or those things" Jiraya said as he pointed at one of the squids "things would have turned far more ugly than it is right now" he boomed, proud over his students accomplishments. The clone, not much for taking credit, merly started a little speech about how the village did it together and that he wasnt more than a face among them. Perking his eyebrows up, he turned to the now finished couple, who stood there, with Rikka in front and Naruto behind.

"Boss, done already" he teased, only to disappear the next second. "Dumb questioning clones" the blond chuckled. He then turned his head to the old man. "The squids follows simple commands, so just order them and they will follow. You and Jiraya are the only one's though that can control them, except me and Rikka. We are going to take some rest, then we will announce my promotion" he said as he disappeared in flame's, heading towards the complex to sleep, as he was tired from the information that came to him after the clones dispersed.

Sarutobi just stood there besides the motionless body of Orochimaru, head hanging in shame. 'Things could have ended differently, but i guess i am at fault here, for not stopping you earlier in my days, or helping you away from your path. 'Sigh' May what ever mercy, god has to left to give you, be enough' he thought as he turned to the village, and then the squids. As he looked at them, he suddenly sweatdropped. 'Eh are they staring at me or is it just my nervs' he thought, sighing again as he started to take his roll, giving out orders. This would be one long day indeed.

Chapter 10 complete

Im sorry it took so long, major league problems. Wrote the chapter, decided to alter a few things, then suddenly my computer just upped and died, for the second time. Rule one when writing, make copy's. This IS the third version of the chapter, each one different, but better each time...irritation maximum. Plus school has taken a lot of my time as well, not seriously much though but enough to disturb my concentration about the fic. Ah well ill try to update faster next time, but it just gets harder with each dead enemy, guess ill have to make a whole lot of new ones, who knows.

But as always R&R

DjEdge Signing of


	11. Peace or no peace, thats the question

Its been some time since Ive updated, so here it is, chapter 11, hope you like it. plus this is a sort of filler for the next part of the story.

Chapter 11: Peace or no peace, thats the question.

Its a cold day in Hi no Kuni. A clearskyed, cresent moon night, about 1 A.M in the morning. Crickets singing, wind blowing in the trees, rivers running with water, banditcamp,

set in a cirkel around a crackling campfires... wait, banditcamp around a campfire?

**(this is a commentors PoV, not a characters view, So you know, S.Y.K)**

Zooming back to the campsite, tents are set around the fire. Its a pretty big campsite for a banditcamp. Suddenly a scream is heard within the camp.  
As we zoom throught the camp, we come up on a open space in the middle. Looking there we find a group of bandits and 3 young girls,  
hands tied behind their backs, on the ground. **(switch to a normal PoV, okay)**

"Please let us go" one of the girls cried, but the bandits just laugh at her, ignoring her pleading.  
"Oh why should we do that, we haven't had our fun yet, right boss" the bandits said, smirking and chuckling evilly, as their 'boss',  
sitting on his makeshift 'throne' on top of a scene, outright laugh, as the rest of the bandits followed.  
Suddenly on of the bandits hoisted the girl in the middle up on her feet.

"Please, no. We'll give you anything, but please not that" the other girls cried, as she knew what they were after,  
cause they were saying a lot of 'things they could do to them' after they had been kidnapped.

As the goons started to advance on them, suddenly explosions erupt all around the camp.  
As the bandits stare at the clouds from the explosions, one of them falls to the ground, dead standing.  
At this the bandits start to yell, and scream. Or at least thats what would have happened, if not they as well fell over dead.

Watching his goons drop like flies his eyes flash all over the place trying to find the source.  
Finding none, he dashes towards the girls, reaching one of them and takes her hostage.

"Were the hell are you, you bastard, show yourself!" he screams out into the night, though he shouldn't have done that,  
as a light buzzing sound came from different directions.

Snapping his eyes to the one to his left, he sees... a metal man? No more like a metal suit, but its strange.  
Like muscles covering the entire body. In his hands was a... gun? No they call it a rifle.

Raising his eyes to the persons face, he recoils at the red visor covering the persons face.  
As he spun round, with the girl in his grip, he saw 3 more of the same persons around him, each with a gun, and each aiming at him.  
Steading his grip on the girl he prepped himself.

"Who the hell are you people, coming here, killing my men?" he yelled at one of them.  
None of the persons did anything or said anything. It was a killer standoff.  
Either he got killed, or both the girl or him got killed. He tried to think of a plan when...

"Cause you kidnapped a daimios daughter, you dumb ass." along with a smooth buzzing,  
was all he heard, cause as soon as his eyes expanded in shock, he was chopped in the back of his neck and darkness took him,  
taking him down, along with the hostage.

"Are you okay miss?" the man asked her, as he held out his hand, which she took, and helped her up.  
Looking at her friends, she saw the other 'metal-men' untying them, and helping them up as well.

"Yeah, im okay" she answered, relived that nothing was going to happen, she hoped.

"Good." was all the man said, as he put his index finger on his ear.  
"Eve, we've got the hostage, proceeding to EZ. Have transport ready within 15 minuets to take of at the EZ to LZ, over." he said as they moved towards the north.  
"Confirmed" Was heard from him, but it was a womans voice.  
The girls looked at him a bit confused, and he just shrugged, then got back to business

"Okay team, let go. Aztec, Scout out the EZ, we don't want surprises, Phoenix, search the camp for any info on id's, then follow up,  
Psycho, your with me, Nomad, you cover the rear. Get moving, soldiers!" he yelled as each of the 'men', did a quick salute, then did what they were told.  
Two of them disappeared into thin air, startling the girls, while the other two followed the apparent leader of the team northwards.

"Come on now, loves, we've got a ride to catch, so let go." said the soldier behind the leader, in a funny British accent.  
"Psycho!" the leader yelled "What, Boss, I was just polite" he said.  
"Well be polite to them in a better way, they've just had a really bad experience today, okay". The leader, now named Kane, said as they walked thought the woods towards a clearing. "Sorry Kane" Psycho said as they entered the clearing.

"Eve, transport on my location, secure evac confirmed, confirm order" Kane said to himself again, when suddenly a loud humming sound was made,  
as a machine suddenly appeared in the sky. "Secure evac order confirmed" was heard as the air craft landed with a roar from the engines,  
as the back of the machine was opened. Turning around, Kane looked at the girls.

"Alright ladies, all aboard, buckle up, head against the neck rest, keep your hands within the seating area, and no barfing during flight, please" he said as they helped them into the seats, inside the machine. Making sure the girls were strapped in, the rest of the team sat down in the chairs, as the door closed up. The man called Kane sat down in a seat in the back, looking backwards towards all of them.

As the sound around outside the machine got louder, the girls felt a weird sensation of being pushed down into the seat, as the machine took off skywards. During the trek to the clearing they were quiet, not wanting to cause trouble for the men who saved them. But as they now were safe, they could talk again. Thats when the daughter of the daimio suddenly asked a question.

"Who do you work for, your not ninja, and your not any sort of mercenary Ive ever heard of. So who are you guys." she asked. The soldiers just chuckled, in a mechanic voice from the breathing masks. Kane, leaning forward in his seat, looking at her, before he went for his mask undoing it, and slipping the visor of, and the helmet.

As he did, a mop of blond hair waived around as he shook his head, while smiling. When he stopped, he opened his eyes, showing stunning blue eyes, and scars on his cheeks. As they took flight toward Konoha, he smiled. "We are Konoha special military forces, SOF, and yeah, we are like nothing out there"

Back at the Hokage-tower, Naruto stood in front of Tsunade, the Godaim Hokage.

It had been about 2 years since the the surprise attack on Konoha.

After the Sound-sand attack, the Sandaim thought it would do him good to retire,

again. So, the Hokage position was open for a week or so before a new one could be chosen.

First people tried to recruit Jiraya, oh come on. The guy would have legalized peeking on the woman baths, and a whole other sets of stupid laws, all perverted, sadly.

So, they tried with Naruto, but he shocked the village when he declined as well.

World going under, somebody. Well he had a reason. He felt like he wasn't ready for the position, and that someone else was more worthy of it at the time, hence Tsunade of the Sannin, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure.

A little information on what had happened these 2 years might be useful so lets look back, shall we.

During the immediate time after the attack, several of Orochimaru's servants were captured, sadly though, Kabuto remains elusive, as he escaped. No one knew how, he just did, typical ninja village.

1 year after the incident, Sound, with a new kage, declared war on Konoha. Most Intel said Kabuto took the leadership. Casualties had been going up a bit after that, but not dangerously much.

Out of the sound four, only one was willing to repent, that being the most foulmouth girl Naruto ever had the pleasure, or displeasure, to meet. But after a few, 'dead if uncooperative' and 'provisionally free if behaving good', she was persuaded, after a lot of bad words from her, she swore, no pun, to help Naruto. With some effort, of course, but the language stuck. The other three, eh, well they wont see daylight ever again, if thats what your asking.

Then theres the machines that Naruto had unleashed on the sound nins, which had been implemented into the Konoha defense. No matter the time, day, weather or season, the 'squids' made short work of any attackers, or spy's attempting to enter the village.

Of course, Danzo, along with the civilian council, had demanded an own squad of 'squid's', claiming, in Danzo's case, to 'eliminate any threat to Konoha' and 'Right to have such marvelous weapons'. When he was denied this, he of course tried something stupid. He tried to order someone to hijack one. Lets just say that there wasn't much left of the poor soul that tried. And he denied any involvement in it, of course. What a woos, no spine at all.

A few months after the attack, Jiraya returned to the village with some very disturbing news. The rain village, Amegakure, which had been in civil war up until now, had fallen silent. The last he had gotten out of the spy inside the village was a name, Akatsuki. Which to him, and the rest of the world meant nothing in particular. Probably the name of some blues club that survived or something, he thought.

And on the other side of the continent someone sneezed, yelling how his 'blues is loose' **(sorry just had to)**

Back on track now, within a month, the information about Akatsuki had been increased, to that they sought the biju for power. This, of course, was bad, real bad. But Naruto had other plans, as he couldn't just care about the Akatsuki threat, as they found out about the three year waiting period.

**(What the hell, are they on rehab or something) **

Big sneeze from Amekagure, and a shriek about pooky being wasted and money flying around. **(Again sorry)**

About a year after the attack, Naruto had made a decision, which he had taken up with Tsunade. It involved a few things he wanted to do to the village...

"**Flashback, of course" If the following is not satisfying then press page down 3 times, maybe.**

"_You want to do what?" was the disbelief filled words of the Hokage. She had been in the position of Hokage for a year, and now her greatest supporter, three clans together, stood before her with an insane suggestion._

"_Its just as I told you, and the report of it is lying right in front of you. I want to create a special squad under my command, to help with some of the more, 'difficult' missions that we get." he said while sitting in the couch on the side of the room, while scratching Rikka under her chin, causing her to purr in his lap. Looking up he stared her in the eyes._

"_Of course, if they are under my command, you think I will do as Danzo..." she winced at the accusation she almost thought about "...cause, you of all people should know by now, that I listen to you and do what you order me to. I have never gone against your will, neither with or without meaning it, and you know it" he said irritated at her possible thoughts at the moment._

_Shaking her head, she picked up the report. "No, I haven't forgotten about it, and I never will. But what has brought this up anyway." she asked as she read the start of the file, then looked up, to find the two 'kids' in her office smooching each other, giving her a tick mark on her forehead. _

"_Oy playboy, knock it off" she yelled as she threw the paperweight, which he caught, and threw back, causing it to land and skid back to were it was originally, all while not breaking the kiss, which ended anyway. "Two points" Rikka giggled while still liplocked, as a clone appeared next to them in the couch._

"_Reason to be, is that I feel that I need a personal squad, and hold it grandma" tick,tick "but I mean a different squad, with people I can trust, plus the don't have to be ninjas." this caught her attention. "but aren't ninjas good enough" she asked. 'hook,line and now' "Because, it will not be ninjas in this squad, even if they get the same results" 'and sinker' he thought as Tsunades eyes widened._

"_How will you make that possible, it saying here that it will only take about a year to complete the program" she said, now intrigued at what he would say for an answer._

"_Simple, they will be allowed access to the Nano suit and any firearms that I find doable" okay a bullet would have been slowmo, compared to the speed that her facial expression changed from confused, to stunned._

"_The Nano Suit!! But I thought you said there only was yours" she stuttered heavily. Just the thought of the suits shear ability was mind boggling._

"_Yes, and thats why the program" he said simply, canceling himself, as the real one had broken the kiss and started to rise, as Rikka did as well. As they walked towards the door, he turned his head towards the Hokage. "So?"_

_She just sat there, contemplating, before smiling. She just nodded, she didn't need to say anything this time as she smiled. 'Kids these days sure get strong, so were's the sake I hid?'_

"_**End of Flashback"**_

After the meeting the program had begun about a week after...

"_**Flashback"**_

_All around the village, rumors had circulated that the Yondaime legacy, the 'The Iron Devil of Konoha', had been setting up posters about recruitment to for some sort of assignment to help Konoha, and the big buzz was that it said anyone who wanted could sign up, but here was the catch, no ninjas, as it said 'you already have an assignment, to protect Konoha.'_

_So about a thousand or more of the villagers signed up for it. And within a week they were given orders to go about 8 clicks to the east of the village, right into the middle of the forest. But on the letter it said that it was there, so those that dared went there._

_When they got to the place, with some help of a clone of Naruto, for directions, they arrived at a large clearing, about 6-7 acres. As the hundreds of people came, they were all met with a weird sight. The entire clearing was surrounded by a 12 foot brick wall, and triple layers of barbed wire another 3 feet. As people passed a large gate in the middle of the wall they immediately noticed another thing._

_On the north side of the place was curved metal houses, with small windows. To the south was a sort of training course. (imaging the worst and hardest kind of military training course in history and take a hand full of 'completely crazy' and voila, 'Welcome to hell'. Well it said so on the sign next to the course._

_And in front of them was Naruto. Not in his usual clothing but a full military outfit. Military pants with pockets, pockets, pockets and pockets. Military Flak jacket, same thing like the pants, pockets, a black t-shirt, no pockets, a military style green beret, and his usual orange shades. Next to him, Rikka, same style, but a womans size._

"_ATTENSHUU!!!" He yelled as the crowd started to whisper, making them stop talking. "I want 12 lines" he yelled, causing the crowd to get confused. "Did you not hear, dirtbags, I said, I want 12 lines away from me, you dirtbags!!" he yelled. Some got angry at what he said, the other just did what he said. _

"_What is is recruits" he ask as they glared at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" they yelled back. He glared at them, before he spoke. "Me, I am, as long as you are here, the equivalent of god" he said, shocking them. "Thought, you have the possibility to go home, IF you want to. I wont stop you." At this the gang just left through the gate._

_Turning his attention to the rest, he spoke. "Tell me, why are you here" he asked, getting confused looks. "Are you here, because of my reputation only" a few wiggled a bit in the back of the lines, as he walked past them. "Are you here, for the sake of power, glory, honor or wealth" he asked again, and got a few greedy look as the word wealth. "Then I must ask you dirtbags to wake up" he spoke, making a few look at him weirdly._

"_You are not here to gain any of the former things. You are here, because I have chosen each of you 240 people, to be part of a training program, that has the Hokages blessing. Each and every one of you, have been given__ the chance__, and__ opportunity__ to become more than just civilians, more than just ninjas, more than anything you would have or could have gained in the past, present and future." he said as he stopped at random lines, looking at the person in front of him._

"_But know this, not everyone here will finish what you have started" he spoke, getting the desired effect, confusion and fear. "Half of you will have gone home by the end of the month, and half of that half wont make it, either by injury, dismissal, or that you've given up" he said as he looked a large man right in the face._

"_Simply, out of 'that' 120, only 30 of you will continue. And when this is over, only 4 of you will reach the absolute top. The last 4, these 4, I shall tell you, will have to endure the greatest of challenges, as they shall take the place..." he said as he walked up on the platform in front of the lines _

"_...my personal squad" _

_Now this set of a racket._

_About a month later, just as he predicted, half the group was left, the rest, either were kicked out, as a few ninjas tried to sneak in, or one ROOT member -- dead. The rest were civis who couldn't take the pressure, or got injured, the rest were thrown out as they didnt approve to the rules Naruto set up._

_The rest of the 5 months were spent on training, and choosing the 30 prospective members of the group. They would get an even harder schedule than the rest, all to prepare them for what they would do. Behind the line action, sabotage, hostage situations, elimination, and counter-terrorism, and in the worst case, outright war._

_When half the 12 months were done, Naruto started to look into the 4 chosen ones. Each one was special in its own way. The first one was the big guy from the beginning. _

_Major M. Sykes. Features around his face were pretty sharp, as was his tung, at least his humors British accent made up for his spontaneous funny comments, no bad ones, but still. He was also one hell of a gunner. Any kind of weapon given, he'd fire it like a mad man and still hit the target. _

_First chosen. Codename... 'Psycho'_

_Major J. Dunn. The guy is a survivor. The man could survive being thrown on a deserted island with only a coconut tree as food source and he'd make it home in one piece on a tree raft. Hes not as good like Psycho at weapons, but uses tactics and the environment to his advantage. Also a long time friend with Sykes, hes willing to do what it takes to get the job done. _

_Second chosen. Codename 'Nomad'._

_Private Shiroi Kosaki. No known military records in the family, but the girl knows her information gathering. The girl could tell what you ate for breakfast, out of a footprint, and when you did. And those red eyes she has along with her red hair, makes her kind of scary actually. Even so, she's a bright girl, and she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty if needed. _

_Third chosen. Codename 'Phoenix'._

_The last guy I chose, was really out of chance. Ive always said fate has nothing to do with our lifes, but he saved a group of the trainees, with his path finding skills, who during an exercise, got stuck, on a 90 degree cliff, in a rainstorm, at night, with no light at all. So Ill say it once only, it was pure fate that he was there to save the day. _

_Fourth chosen, Codename 'Aztec'_

_And my self, the teamleader, Uzumaki Namikaze Kazama Naruto, _

_Squad leader of the Special forces._

_Codename... 'Kane'._

**(Just so you know, simplicity about the layout is key, and Ive tried. So, i hope its satisfying)**.

End of flashback

The rest of the 6 months had been training, both with weapons, armed combat and hand to hand combat, but not ninja style, but military, with a sparkle of ninja in it. Safe to say, when the squad members were chosen, there was a lot of hot air coming from the others who wasn't chosen. But they didn't dare say it anyway as they were informed about the requirements to achieve that level.

As time passed the team started to take up on missions, simple ones, like clearing a bandit camp, or elimination of a confirmed hostile nin who would cause harm to the village. And as time went, it grew to escorts of VIP's, who were threatened by rouge's, to nuke-nin huntdowns, and infiltration of different villages that were suspected of illegal activities.

One thing that many villages around the world learnt was that, if you were hunted by the "Iron 5" as some came to call them, you could just turn yourself in, as they always found you, no matter were you were. Especially traitors of Konoha. There wasn't a question of doubt about it.

But there was something that people didn't anticipate.

Do you know Newtons theorie, that every action has an equal but opposite reaction.

Well, everything has a price. pain, pleasure, glory, strength, power... life itself.

For every good thing done, equal evil grew from such actions.

And the payback day was growing closer by the day.

And in the end, all the good given, will have to be payed in full.

Usually... with ones life.

And no one knew, until the end was upon them.

For, 1 man, hiding in the dark, plotting against the world, was all it would take. All it would take, to bring the world to a new rebirth. But for a phoenix to be reborn... it first must die... the count down has started, a countdown to a new 'Last stand'.

The last battle of the human world was soon upon them.

And no one had anticipated it, especially not Naruto.

**And here I stop this one. Ive got some real explaining to do about the very long delay. Short story, collage. Computer Animation for SFX and movies. And that has literally 'soaked' up all my time, around 7am to 9 pm, every day, and some serious chores at home, but Ive got about 3 weeks now of snowy holiday to use for writing. **

**So I'm really sorry about the inconvenience, and probable loss of fans of my story. And my story's heading. Well... Naruto will live, that much I can tell, the rest, ehm... well with what Ive written, you might get an idea about the world populations fate. And to those that don't like what Ive written, ehm... cheerio laddie, be cool, not chilly.**

**Ps: I'm thinking of using the ending (if I get so far) to use as a base for my next one. That means, Naruto → some other anime, though Ive already got an idea, or I could spread it into several possible path storys, none connected to each other. (don't get me wrong, I'm not tired of this story, it still gets my eyes all soaked when I read it. But I must. Its in my blood to try new things, so I will)**


End file.
